Buscando sueños
by Lythos
Summary: Shaka y Mu son compañeros de trabajo...ambos casados sufren por una vida que se les ha sido impuesta...podrá ser esa similitud la solución a sus penasyaoi AU
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1: Ni veneno ni remedio

* * *

Hola chicas!aquí con un nuevo fic nn que se me ocurrió hace poco...espero que les guste...porfass dejen sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció

* * *

El café olía bien esa mañana y en su sabor amargo encontró esa calidez que tanto necesitaba su cuerpo, la que el frío del invierno y la somnolencia le quitaban. Degustó el último trago de su pequeña taza de oficina y recostó lentamente su cuerpo en la silla frente a la computadora; retiró los lentes que llevaba puestos y suspiró resignado por el largo trabajo que aún le restaba. Toda su vida había querido dedicar su tiempo a un empleo como ese, en el que la pasión por lo que hacía se convertía en rápido ingreso de grandes sumas de dinero...pero...aunque la paga era buena empezaba a pensar que de nada servía los bolsillos repletos sin algo en que valiese la pena gastarlo. Su esposa despilfarraba todo en costosos vestidos, absurdos artefactos decorativos y cualquier cosa que más que ser útil ocupaba un lugar en la casa...y él...hacia cinco años que trabajaba como empresario y pocas eran sus pertenencias y más pocas aún las que verdaderamente valían algo más que lo que se pagaba por ellas. Un llamado interrumpió su displicente meditación...ese maldito celular podía ser tan útil por momentos pero había ocasiones en que le daba ganas de aplastarlo contra el piso hasta que el maldito timbre dejara de sonar. Se levantó con pereza ante la insistencia del teléfono, pocas eran las ganas que tenía de hablar con alguien pero si había algo que lo exasperaba era esperar a que el ruido se convirtiera en silencio por sí solo...era un simple capricho suyo, seguramente aprendido y mejorado desde su convivencia con Natsuki...a veces hasta recordar sus gritos resultaban un fastidio...por qué estaba con ella de cualquier modo?ya ni siquiera lo recordaba...comodidad tal vez...sí eso era...se había habituado de tal manera a aquella tranquila vida a la cual había sido arrastrado sin remedio tiempo atrás y de la que ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que limitarse a vivirla como podía...

ya voy...ya voy!-exclamó exasperado...por qué tenía que haberlo puesto tan lejos de su escritorio...acaso no lo había comprado para llamadas importantes?pocos conocían ese número...-diga?...Natsuki?...hola cariño cómo estás?...sí todo bien por acá...un poco cansado eso es todo...está bien...llévate todo el dinero que quieras...te recogeré cuando salga...adiós...yo tb te quiero...

Esa última frase...había sonado tan hipócrita como él creía que había sonado?...Sólo esperaba que la joven morocha no notara la falta de entusiasmo con que la había pronunciado...hacía mucho tiempo que ese tipo de afecto vocalizado sólo era para él una especie de costumbre diaria...como si se dijera con la misma facilidad que un ´´hola´´...había logrado memorizar toda una parafernalia de palabras afectuosas y hasta a veces podía jurar que hasta él mismo se creía lo que decía cuando le susurraba un ´´te amo´´ al oído. Últimamente tenía dificultades tanto en su pronunciación como en el énfasis con que las profería y la expresión que su rostro acompañaba en ellas...todo su cuerpo y aún su subconsciente parecían notar algo que a simple vista él no notaba...por supuesto que se daba cuenta de su situación...comprendía lo vacío que resultaba estar atrapado en una relación que más que vinculada por lazos afectivos era una atadura a su cuerpo y su alma, una atadura que imposibilitaba cualquier movimiento, cualquier sentimiento más allá del permitido y estipulado, cualquier pensamiento propio y coherente más del que se le estaba consentido realizar. Se había abandonado a una suerte que hacía mucho ya no sonaba a desgracia sino a destino...un destino que había caído sobre él y del que no podía escapar y por el cual había abandonado esperanzas entregándose a una vida rutinaria y sin emociones. Su compañera no le causaba más que lo que le causaría una persona recién conocida...no era ni veneno ni remedio...un ente sin cuerpo ni alma...un vacío total en su interior... apatía... eso era lo que le producía su presencia.

Sin darse cuenta dejó el teléfono en el mismo lugar en donde lo había encontrado y cuya lejanía lo había obligado a levantarse maldiciendo sus distracciones. Últimamente todo parecía tan inercial que vivir habituado a ciertas costumbres se había vuelto los más rutinario de su rutina. Era un dejar pasar los días como un mero fluir del tiempo, sin detenerse en los detalles, en los momentos que podían constituir tan sólo sesenta minutos de una tarde...para qué intentar algo que no valía la pena?vivir sintiendo pasar cada segundo sin poder disfrutarlo le causaba más dolor porque de esa manera se daba cuenta de la realidad...era más fácil entregarse a una división temporal que le permitiera esquivar esos momentos que lo agobiaban como recuerdos haciendo presente en su memoria que nada de eso podía ser suyo, nada que pudiera hacerlo feliz estaba a su alcance.

Tomó su saco azul marino, un Armani tal vez...quizás un Calvin Klein, que combinaba perfectamente con el pantalón de vestir del mismo color. Eran las doce en punto, comienzo del tiempo libre que reservaba para su almuerzo y tal vez el único momento del día en el que podía sentirse algo más que un hombre atado de manos y piernas como un títere. Allí, entre sus compañeros de trabajo podía comportarse con displicencia...bromear un rato y observar el rápido transcurrir de las horas no por deseo propio sino impulsado por la magia que las envuelve cuando uno disfruta la compañía.

Bajó hasta la cafetería del edificio y se sentó en la mesa que solía frecuentar. Rápidamente fue atendido por la mesera y haciendo honor a sus ya más que entrenadas facultades rutinarias pidió un pedazo de tarta de verdura...era lunes.

Shaka!sabía que te encontraría acá...siempre en el mismo lugar.

La misma ironía de siempre, proveniente de la misma persona...quién podría ser sino otro que Milo?...un joven apuesto de alrededor de 24 años, cabello azul magnético(creo que existe ese color no?O.o), una encantadora sonrisa y un espíritu sorprendentemente entusiasta...en otras palabras un opuesto total a su persona.

Cómo estás Milo?vos siempre persiguiéndome...no me parece raro que vinieras...

Ehhh...no pienses mal!somos amigos o no?qué hay de malo en eso?

dale vení, sentate...-apoyó una de sus manos en el asiento contiguo y dio unas palmaditas al respaldo invitándolo-me alegro de que estés ac�?...y Mu y Camus?

Todavía no salen, los esperé un rato afuera de su oficina pero...ni señales de ellos...

Bueno...no hay problema, los esperamos...yo ya ordené lo que voy a comer...te molesta?

No, está bien...tarta de verdura sino mal recuerdo no?

Shaka lo miró suplicando que no hiciera más comentarios acerca de su tendencia a repetir actividades todos los días más de los que ya había hecho o podía soportar, incluso él podría sospechar que comenzaba a no estar tan a gusto con la vida que llevaba...siempre tan igual, tan monótona. Una vez comprendida la indirecta expresión en sus ojos, sin decir más nada se sentó en la silla ofrecida, si no podía aunque más no fuera cambiar sus hábitos diarios criticándolos al menos se encargaría como siempre lo hacía, de agregarle a su inocua vida la emoción que le faltaba.

y vos qué vas a pedir?

mmmm...a ver...sandwich de milanesa...pebete...mmm...qué me recomendás?

wuaa...como si nunca hubieras venido a comer acá...

creo que me quedo con el de milanesa...hey!ahí viene Camus!

El carismático oficinista alzó una mano para ser reconocido entre las mesas, aunque no había casi dificultad de ser vistos por la escasez de gente que ocupaba el pequeño patio de comidas. El susodichos se sintió atraído de inmediato y respondió al llamado con una mirada cómplice y una señal displicente con la mano.

hey, llegaste tarde...qué te pasó?...en dónde está Mu?

Hola Milo, hola Shaka...preferiría un saludo primero y después las preguntas...-Camus se sentó al lado del escorpiano dando a entender sus intenciones a lo que el otro respondió propinándole un fugaz beso cerca de los labios- así está mejor...

Hola Camus...-el rubio sonrió por las ocurrencias de sus compañeros...realmente se querían y no tenían problemas de demostrarlo aunque fuera en los efímeros encuentros que le permitía la vida pública-así que no sabes qué le pasó a Mu?

De hecho...creo que estaba hablando con su esposa cuando le pregunté si bajaba a comer...creo que estaban discutiendo o algo así...así que me vine solo...

Shaka se puso de pie súbitamente, su mirada se había puesto seria de un momento a otro. Se retiró sin más explicaciones que las que causaban las preocupaciones de un amigo.

Entró a su oficina abriendo la puerta lentamente, evitando que el ruido de la misma espantara a su compañero. Ingresó sus pies uno detrás del otro, imitando cautelosos movimientos a un ladrón. Una vez asegurada su presencia dentro de la oficina se dio cuenta de que no estaba...entonces escuchó el sonido de un celular en el pasillo que tras pocos minutos de dar señales de vida se desvaneció tras una furiosa reprimenda por parte de su dueño.

_-El baño..._

Se aproximó hasta una puerta blanca, unos escasos metros más allá de la oficina. Llevaba en su parte superior una diminuta y azul figura de un hombre. Procedió a abrir la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera dar con el hombre que buscaba se escucharon unos fuertes sonidos y después de eso no había nada frente a sus ojos. Abrió una canilla, tomó un poco de jabón y mientras se enjuagaba las manos notó unas pequeñas gotas de sangre manchar el mármol del lavamanos.

_-Otra vez con lo mismo..._

Viró hacia la puerta que tenía enfrente, ocultando uno inodoro...no había señales de zapatos bajo la rectangular rendija...pero si un matiz desequilibrado en las baldosas...uno color escarlata.

Ya sé que estás ahí Mu...sal por favor tenemos que hablar...

No había respuestas a su pedido y de seguro no las habría hasta que el inconsciente de su amigo no se acabara desangrando.

Sal de una vez maldita sea Mu!

Golpeó la puerta varias veces hasta que el leve pero claro sonido de un cerrojo lo hizo desistir.

Mu qué te has hecho...

Shaka...perdón...

El pelimorado se abalanzó a los brazos de su compañero sin poder evitar que la sangre que cubría uno de sus brazos manchara la camisa blanca que traía el rubio.


	2. Capítulo dos: dos infiernos a su manera

Capítulo 2

* * *

No pueden decirme que no actualicé rápido esta vez...XD...acá otro cap, espero que les guste...

shadir...gracias por tu post amiga espero que te siga gustando la historia

yoko-kurama-shaka...si tiene continuación...XD acá ta!espero que te guste!

luna-wood...si, universo alterno nomás...y habrá acción entre shaka y mu pero no todavía...falta para eso...jajaaja me encantó el chiste aunque medio morboso pero graciosoXD...la cuestión es que entre ellos probablemente vaya a haber alguna relación pero bastante tortuosa...bueno después vas a ver...muajajaa

gracias por sus posty por leer chicas!espero que les guste lo que sigue!

* * *

No solía irritarse con frecuencia y menos desde que había adoptado esa actitud tan indiferente hacia la vida en general...pero ahora lo estaba y el no encontrar el atado de cigarrillos que había comprado esa mañana lo ponía aún más furioso. Buscó una vez más en sus cajones mientras echaba un ojo de a ratos a su amigo sentado cerca de su escritorio, cuando por fin halló el paquete, lo tomó con urgencia y sacó un pitillo que fue a parar directo a su boca. Suspiró conforme al sentir que ya tenía la situación bajo control, dejando escapar en una honda calada la necesidad que tenía de ahogar en el sabor del tabaco sus agitados nervios...cuando liberó el humo ya estaba seguro de que podría afrontar al temeroso compañero que aguardaba sus palabras.

Y bien- acercándose con el cigarrillo en la mano- qué es lo que te ha pasado ahora Mu?

El susodicho escondía su cara entre brazos acurrucados sobre su vientre, sus cabellos lilas lo protegían de intrusos dispuestos a molestar lo que su cara ocultaba. Levantó su cabeza decidido a hacerle frente a su compañero y aunque le pareció extraño la inusual expresión de su cara lo encaró sin más rodeos.

por qué te importa saberlo?...pensás que me podés ayudar?...alguien como vos que tiene una vida tan tranquila no puede entender lo que me pasa!

El rubio lo observó detenidamente por un instante, tratando de tragar con la parsimonia debida las palabras del pelimorado...cuántas veces había lo había escuchado decir lo mismo con la misma facilidad que se cortaba los brazos cada vez que su impotencia lo hacía necesario?...lo peor era sentir un dolor desgarrador que no podía liberar porque Mu lo hería sin darse cuenta...sin saber que a fin de cuentas su vida había sido y seguía siendo igual que la suya...una completa e insoportable basura... Meditó sus palabras, conteniendo aquello que en realidad quería decirle pero no podía porque no hacer eso era mostrarse como en realidad era...caló hondo el cigarrillo y prosiguió con las explicaciones que le eran requeridas.

Porque...sos mi amigo?hay alguna otra razón que valga la pena mencionar?...tal vez no entienda del todo tu situación...pero no creas que me voy a quedar sin hacer nada por ayudarte!...

No quiero escuchar sermones de una persona que no puede entenderme...es muy fácil encontrar soluciones en donde no hay problemas...vos no estás en los míos y por eso no podes verlos!

Al diablo con eso Mu!estoy cansado de que repitas siempre lo mismo!qué va a pasar cuando no este para socorrerte?vas a acabar con todo de una vez por todas?o sólo estás probando qué tan cerca de la muerte podés llegar?...bueno pensalo bien antes de seguir con esto porque el día que te canses te vas a dar cuenta de que ya no lo vas a poder jugar más porque vas a estar muerto!

Callate!

Había odio en su mirada...o mucho más de lo que a penas dos esferas brillantes podían contener y manifestar...miedo, furia y sobre todo impotencia...ese sentimiento que siempre lo arrastraba a desquitarse con su cuerpo utilizando una navaja de por medio o cualquier objeto que cuando menos pudiera cortar algo...ese sentimiento que tan bien entendía el rubio porque a pesar de lo lejos que parecía estar de aquel mundo de turbaciones incontrolables había estado tan cerca como nadie quiere estar del fuego sin poder evitar quemarse... y Shaka se había quemado en varias ocasiones...

El pelimorado tapaba sus oídos como si las palabras realmente estuvieran causándoles daño, apretaba con fuerza los cartílagos a sus costados y al mismo tiempo cerraba los ojos como si ambas acciones fueran mantenidas por una sola fuerza. El rubio se sentó sobre el escritorio frente al sillón en donde se encontraba su compañero y luego de exhalar el reciente humo que acabara de ingerir enterró el cigarrillo en un cenicero cercano...ya no servía de nada aquello...cada vez hacía menos efecto el tabaco en sus venas así que daba igual continuar fumando o no por el momento. Bajó del escritorio y se acercó posicionándose en cuclillas junto al pelimorado y no pudo más que abrazarlo y contener un llanto que ya estaba próximo...como siempre...

Maldito...sos un maldito...

Pataletas y algún que otro golpe sin esfuerzo para luego dejarse caer en el hombro del rubio y sollozar entre agitadas exhalaciones del aire que se le escapaba por el esfuerzo al que era expuesto su cuerpo cada vez que lloraba desconsoladamente...así era siempre y así lo sería hasta que alguno de los dos se atreviera a detenerlo...pero ninguno parecía interesado hasta entonces...o por lo menos no llegaban a entender la diferencia entre costumbre y destino y por eso anclaban sus propias cadenas a un infierno del que todavía no se animaban a salir.

Lo siento Mu...no quise decir eso...perdóname...

Está bien...

Sonrió por lo bajo...a fin de cuentas y por más que quisiera contradecirlo...tenía toda la razón y no sólo eso sino que si por algo tenía la oportunidad de arrepentirse del daño que se auntoinflingía era por él...porque él lo cuidaba... Alzó la mirada por primera vez desde que estuviera en la oficina de su compañero y sin darse cuenta se topó con los ojos turquesa de aquel, que lo observaban con cierta intriga...

yo...

El teléfono sonó transformando esos rostros curiosos en expresiones vergonzosas y enrojecidas. Shaka se puso de pie y fue hasta el celular, en donde había permanecido por sus distracciones, cerca de la puerta esa mañana. Supuso de inmediato quién podía ser y se maldijo internamente por la inconveniencia de Mu...ojalá nada hiciera que algo de su fallida relación amorosa y de su vida más que imperfecta saliera a flote...ya era suficiente con que él se diera cuenta de la miseria que llevaba a cuestas como para que otros lo supieran y se lo recordaran...

diga?

Mu intentó apartar la mirada y disimular que nada de eso le interesaba, pero aunque sus ojos se perdieran en el paisaje que mostraba la ciudad con sus altos edificios, su constancia permanecía atrapada en la figura ejecutiva de su compañero...su conversación...el inusual tono de voz con que profería frases inconclusas a sus oídos...indirectas que era incapaz de descifrar...a veces tenía la sensación que su mundo no era más que un disfraz que ocultaba algo que no deseaba que fuera visto...porque para eso servían los disfraces no?para hacer de la realidad una fantasía escondida tras un manojo de objetos artificiales...uno logra a través de ellos convertirse en lo que quiere ser en realidad, dando un aparente de perfección que se limita a alimentar un escudo superficial e inútil...mientras el interior del ser, olvidado y apartado por su incompetencia, se pudre...

no es el mejor momento para hablar...por favor te llamo después sí?...gracias adiós, yo también te quiero...adiós...

El rubio suspiró con una mano en la frente indicando el punto de su dolor...esas jaquecas no podía ser producto de otra cosa más que del estrés...echó un vistazo al reloj y contuvo su queja con una mueca más que elocuente...el descanso se había terminado hacía varios minutos...

Mu es mejor que te vayas...si te descubren por acá fuera de horario...

Es verdad, mejor me retiro...gracias por todo Shaka...voy a tratar de seguir tu consejo...

Está bien amigo...recuerda por favor que si te lo digo es para tu bien...

Se dieron un último abrazo y se separaron, uno pies fuera del cuarto, el otro pies adentro... Shaka se recostó sobre la silla y recordando que no había podido comer nada sacó otro cigarrillo de la caja...

* * *

Apretó el dedo entre sus dientes, retirándolo al instante que sentía que un poco más de presión haría correr nuevamente la sangre por su cuerpo...no quería eso...no si se lo había prometido a Shaka... Abrió con dificultad la puerta de su casa, errando por mementos la cerradura presa de los nervios vibrantes en su mano. Afuera la lluvia azotaba las calles con sus afiladas gotas, que caían primero como flechas de fino y trasparente color, para luego hacerse una con el agua que tocaban o cambiar su forma a la de meros círculos traslúcidos sobre la superficie en la que descansaban. Muy a su pesar, estaba de vuelta...de regreso al lugar que detestaba...un tártaro bajo techo...dentro de sus propias paredes...

Ya volví...

Aguardó la contestación antes de poder avanzar un paso más de la alfombra de la entrada y si bien no lo admitiera nunca...deseó como cada vez con más frecuencia lo hacía, que nunca llegara esa respuesta...pero eso no sería ese día ni el siguiente...ni el siguiente...no hasta que él encontrara la forma de acallarla...ya fuera huyendo de ella o destruyendo la fuente que le daba vida...

No...creas...que me agrada verte...no sé por qué...te empeñas en...sonar tan a gusto...

Esa no era otra que Asako...su esposa...

Por qué tardaste tanto en venir?siempre te preocupás sólo por vos! Sos un desconsiderado! Yo acá sufriendo como una condenada y vos divirtiéndote por ahí!Andá a preparar de una vez la comida!

Nunca llegaba con retraso y esa vez no había sido la excepción, pero Mu era consciente de que por alguna razón a su mujer le gustaba recordarle su incompetencia desde que pisaba el suelo de su casa...lo más patético era que muchas veces terminaba creyendo todo aquello que le decía y no veía entonces otra solución que la que la adrenalina que le provocaba liberar un hilo de sangre de sus venas...y así y todo no le guardaba rencores porque no podía...porque no sólo el hábito habían hecho de él una presa fácil a sus blasfemias sino la compasión de saber que lo único que levantaba el ánimo de aquella pobre criatura condenada a un muerte segura por la enfermedad que la afligía, era sentir que era superior y al decir lo que decía podía equilibrar esa parte que le hacía falta...la vida...

Ya voy...lo siento...


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

gracias por los reviews...y perdonen es que estoy con poco tiempo!chausssss besos!

* * *

Le hacía el amor a su mujer y simplemente no podía dejar el hábito...se escabullía de las sábanas de la cama que compartían para encerrarse en la oficina de su casa y fumar en lo que la calma de la soledad le permitía. Pensar si quiera que podía haber algo de amor en esa tortuosa escena de sexo furioso, más placentero para su esposa que para un hombre como él, habituado a la rutina...era un sencillo acto de descaro...pero qué otra cosa podía ocurrírsele para no dañarse más de lo que el patetismo de su vida lo hacía...una mentira piadosa como solía llamársela a aquellas falsedades que proponen lo que se suponen buenas intenciones, pero más que nada evitar sufrimiento a las personas que las profieren o a las que las escuchan...y aún así tan lejos de la verdad no estaba porque él sí le hacía el amor, pensando que quizás no era su culpa tener por marido a un hombre que no la quería...que en realidad había sido arrastrado hacia ella por razones que siempre recordaba pero más aún quería olvidar.

Nunca había sido caratulado un fumador compulsivo, y aunque esa última semana lo hiciera con más frecuencia, casi siempre respondía a hábitos más que a deseos...y es que hasta su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a ciertas atenciones durante ciertos horarios y ciertos días...y...él...pretendiendo saciar la necesidad del tabaco que anunciaban sus dolores de cabeza, compraba sin piedad al menos una cajetilla por día.

Se recostó sobre la silla giratoria de cuero negro situada frente a una flamante computadora portátil y encendió la pequeña lamparita encargada de alumbrar el escritorio que ocupaba gran parte de la habitación. Sabía sus razones para estar allí cada vez que lo hacía...no podían ser otras cosa que su periódica catarsis espiritual en la cual sus regresiones al pasado en realidad funcionaban más como un suplicio que como un alivio...pero qué más daba...una vez allí adentro, salir se le hacía difícil y sobre todo fatigante después de una noche tan activa. En su soledad compartía recuerdos con la oscuridad...sudaba una bata recién tomada antes de salir de su recámara entre sueños que parecían reales...mientras no apartaba un segundo su boca lo que sabía era lo único que lo mantenía consciente...y por fin luego de una sucesión de imágenes difusas e inconexas caía en un profundo sueño que a penas duraba unas horas hasta la madrugada...momento en el cual regresaba a su cama y compartía las últimas horas con su esposa antes de irse al trabajo.

Sintió su mente flotar nuevamente, estirándose levemente hacia atrás sobre la silla...y así repetía la secuencia de voces impregnadas en su cabeza...risas...crueles insultos...gritos...tantos recuerdos que ya no conseguían afectarlo porque ahora sólo consistían como tantas otras cosas, otra parte de su rutina...tal vez la única que, sin darse cuenta, le daba una identidad y sentido a su vida...una respuesta a su desgracia.

Estuvo a punto de llorar, pero sus lágrimas se opacaron al contacto con el espeso humo que revoloteaba en el ambiente lúgubre...sus ojos casi automáticos detuvieron ese caudaloso mar que se aproximaba, causaba estragos en sus ojos y después se iba sin si quiera mostrarse...nunca lo liberaba y por eso seguía allí, molestándolo...él lo sabía pero no podía hacer nada al respecto...

Regresó a su cuarto una vez acabado el ritual...después de que el sabor amargo del cigarrillo aplacara los recuerdos aún latentes...

* * *

En puntas de pie, todas las mañanas desaparecía de su departamento...inquieto por la única posibilidad que tenía de escapar sin ser oído por su esposa... y la única oportunidad de no tener forzar completamente una sonrisa frente a sus amigos, pues aún lograba que fuera meramente genuina. No esperaba detenerse a tomar el desayuno, en ocasiones lo hacía pero por lo general casi siempre su intuición decidía por él y esa mañana no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Se vistió con cautela en su cuarto, una hermosa habitación que sobresalía más por su orden y limpieza que por su decoración algo opaca...el sol aún no mostraba sus virtudes a través de la ventana, el hosco invierno probablemente hiciera de su aparición una fugaz visita acompañaba más de luces que de calor. Optó por una camisa de algodón, de un rosa pálido, una corbata azul y unos pantalones de vestir del mismo color. El baño suponía uno minutos de retraso, pero obviar ese paso le traería problemas en el trabajo pues el traía el sueño a cuestas sobre su ojerosa mirada...echó agua a su cara, despejando las huellas de una noche insoportable y antes de que pudiera retirarse sin más preámbulos, se descubrió observando hipnotizado, una hoja de afeitar oculta tras cosméticos de belleza...entonces, la separó de los objeto que la rodeaban, la tomó entre dedos que a penas y aguantaban el peso de ésta en un ligero agarre y como si de un detonador de sus recientes memorias se tratase...creyó oír con claridad los gritos de anoche...

Mejor que te apures Mu!...estoy perdiendo la paciencia!...ya tardaste bastante con el tiempo que te tomó llegar hasta acá y tengo que esperar una eternidad para que decidas traerme el maldito plato de comida!

_-Perdona Asako...yo no quería incomodarte...acá te traigo la comida-acercó la bandeja hasta la cama y luego de estirar las pequeñas patas, la colocó por sobre las piernas de la mujer, cerca de su pecho, para que pudiera alcanzar el plato de sopa-te traje agua también...espero que te guste la sopa..._

_Asako lo miró seria, recelosa del hondo plato humeante que tenía por cena esa noche. Sumergió la cuchara en un gesto vacilante para después acercarla a sus labios tímidamente en una efímera degustación de la sopa. Su reacción fue más que evidente al alzar el rostro en dirección al pelimorado quién aún permanecía firme frente a la cama, aguardando su respuesta. Al notar la más que conocida expresión de su esposa, se apartó instintivamente unos pasos hacia atrás, temiendo por sus posibles injurias y demás._

_-Estas tratando de envenenarme maldito desgraciado...-atacó la rubia con su voz desgastada por la enfermedad-...estás tratando de matarme desgraciado!_

_-No...yo...perdona...yo...no quería..._

_-Cállate!eres un incompetente!eres una desgracia de marido!no sabes hacer nada bien!te pensás que no me doy cuenta de lo que estás tramando?que me trago toda tu supuesta bondad y dedicación?-levantó el plato ente sus manos._

_-No Asako por favor...te juro que lo hago de nuevo...por favor Asako...perdón..._

_Suplicó los minutos en que la cólera de su esposa era contenida en el recipiente caliente que sostenía, aún sabiendo que nada de lo que hiciera podría tener sentido para ella...y así, como había imaginado que sucedería, la sopa calló al suelo y a continuación el recipiente de porcelana fue a dar contra la pared, cerca del lugar en donde él se encontraba de pie._

_Por supuesto que él tuvo que encargarse de arreglar el desorden y cocinar nuevamente para su esposa..._

Sus muñecas rozaban prácticamente el filo, acariciando suavemente la piel nívea que pensaba teñir de rojo...su reloj de mano girado hacia el revés de ésta le indicaba la hora...6:30hs...estaba atrasado...no habría tiempo para eso por lo menos hasta que sus memorias lo pudieran atacar nuevamente en un momento propicio. Salió del baño recogiendo el saco que acompañaba un maletín negro sobre silla y dejó el departamento temiendo que su desesperación pudiera romper su promesa a Shaka.

* * *

Había salido de su oficina, recién llegado de almorzar con sus compañeros se fue directo al baño...todavía impresa en su mente la falsa jovialidad del pelimorado...tan bien lo conocía...preparó su entrada cuidando de no ser observado al hacerlo y después de aguardar durantes unos minutos que el silencio del pasillo confirmara su pase, entró...un ruido extraño oyéndose detrás de una de las puertas.

ahhhh...ahhhhh...

Shaka abrió los ojos sorprendido y calló un grito con su mano. Era eso lo que creía que era?Acaso...?pero cómo es que podían...?en el baño...?Estaba dispuesto a descubrir a los causantes del alboroto y advertirles del peligro que corrían si continuaban en esa situación...no era fácil distinguir sus respiraciones y gemidos entrecortados y disimular que nada sucedía en la habitación...y si la persona adecuada se enteraba de aquello, estarían perdidos...pero algo lo detuvo...

ahhh Milo...más rápido...

Shhhh...

ahhh ahhh...

Su corazón se agitó de repente y el calor inundó su cuerpo en una braza caliente y sofocante. Se tapó la boca con urgencia desconfiando de sus emociones y permaneció escuchando las respiraciones entrecortadas que se calaban en sus oídos excitándolo...excitándolo?...eso no podía ser...él...no...eso era algo que había olvidado... Se retiró del baño torpemente hacia su oficina, delatando su presencia a los amantes que al instante detuvieron sus movimientos.

Shaka qué te pasa?...estás sudando...

Mu...Mu qué hacés ac�?


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Un fuerte portazo anunció que por fin estaba solo...había esquivado como su torpeza le permitía a su amigo pelimorado para después huir despavorido dejando atrás los gritos de un suplicante oficinista que lo llamaba preocupado a gritos. Pero no podía escucharlos...su mente estaba demasiado lejos del débil alcance de la suave voz de Mu...y tampoco quería...lo único que deseaba ahora era la confortable tranquilidad de su oficina y la soledad que le prodigaba uno de los lugares en los que podía ocultar sus más profundos secretos. Se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, resbalando su cuerpo por la corrugada superficie de la puerta...acercó sus rodillas al pecho...si no fuera porque sus ojos no se habían despegado todavía de los residuos de la noche o por la leve comezón que a veces instalaba el tabaco entre sus párpados...juraría que estaba a punto de llorar...pero por qué tenía que ser en ese momento?por qué cuando Mu podía descubrir en el abrir de una puerta su estado deplorable y con éste...la ruina de una vida falsa e hipócrita?...no podía cerrar la puerta con seguro, era fácil sospechar después de haber dado semejante espectáculo en el pasillo...tenía que calmarse, esa era la única opción...encontrar un maldito cigarrillo y calmarse...

Se levantó con un dudoso equilibrio, apoyando una mano en la madera blanca que aún lo sostenía...su visión bloqueada por un llanto que no se haría esperar mucho...se acercó al escritorio buscando entre sus cajones lo que podía ser la solución al problema...sólo necesitaba uno...un cigarrillo y con eso bastaría para agregar tiempo a su reloj, despistar a Mu con alguna explicación meramente creíble y quizás llorar después si se hacía demasiado inevitable...

Dónde está la maldita cajetilla...en dónde está la puta cajetilla!

Cuando desesperación se hizo inaguantable no le quedó otra forma de enfrentarla que tirando todo objeto que encontraba al paso de su mano...así comenzaron a volar hacia el suelo alfombrado lapiceras, documentos, caramelos, sellos, encendedores de diversos colores...hasta que sus tres cajones quedaron completamente vacíos. El rubio se tomó la cabeza apretando sus finas hebras entre sus dedos...una mueca de dolor en sus labios, ese era el primer paso hacia la caída...lo siguiente sería un lagrimeo desgarrador hasta que lastimeros gemidos fueran lo único que saliera de su boca...no podía permitir que eso sucediera...no...él no podía...aspiró profundo intentando regular su respiración...tal vez...tal vez si intentaba con otra cosa...una idea cruzó su mente y fue directo hasta un pequeño armario en el que encerraba tras una llave objetos de importancia(aunque no fuera de un valor necesariamente monetario)...tiró la llave en varias ocasiones antes de atinar la cerradura...sus manos temblaban y el incesante sudor que recorría su cuerpo hacía casi imposible una estabilidad al tacto con los objetos que tomaba. Giró la llave y se encontró con un manojo de pequeñas cajas apiladas, a penas recordaba que contenían...las quitó teniendo mayor cuidado que con los objetos de sus cajones, no podía dejar que su irracionalidad actuara incluso en contra de sus propios deseos(aunque en realidad sabía que era todo lo contrario)...acercó la mano al rincón más oscuro del mueble y sacó con sumo cuidado una pequeña botellita de vidrio del tamaño de una que en condiciones normales tendría whisky por contenido...

ahí estás...

Sonrío en una mueca que más que alegría denotaba un cierto dejo de locura, anticipando el efecto del líquido en sus venas...todavía recordaba la rapidez con la que la última vez que había sido inducido a ingerirlo todo se calmó de repente...su cuerpo ya no temblaba...sus menos ya no sudaban...y lo mejor...a penas procesaba ideas en su cerebro... lo que no conseguía recordar con claridad eran los ingredientes aunque si su color ligeramente turbio y su olor ligeramente incitante ...una de las mejores ocurrencias que había tenido jamás...una mixtura de pastillas coloridas que habían dado por resultado una bebida amarga pero dulce en su interior...navegando por los torrentes de su sangre...apaciguando los trastornos de su corazón corrompido.

Acercó el recipiente a lo que su ahora acortada visión le permitía instigar...y la botella cayó sobre sus piernas casi sin provocar dolor...liviana por su desolado interior...

No!...NOOOO...

No había nada...ni una miserable gota capaz de mitigar su pena...nada con que mojar aunque fuera sus labios y procurar así un leve entumecimiento y por más efímero que fuera...un bálsamo de tranquilidad que necesitaba. Apretó la botella con fuerza, proyectando un blanco sobre la pálida puerta...reventaría el maldito vidrio contra ella...y si eso no lo calmaba siempre podía encontrar algo más para romper...levantó el brazo con un lanzamiento premeditado...monopolizando lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas para poder dar el impulso que pudiera hacer chocar el vidrio contra la madera...para hacer trizas el silencio de la oficina...ver como caían después del estruendoso sonido los pedazos transparentes sobre el suelo...pero le tomó demasiado tiempo hacer todo aquello...tanto que antes de que pudiera arrojar la botella, su blanco ya no estaba sino que Mu lo reemplazaba en la entrada...

Sha...Shaka...qué?

ALÉJATE!….VETE DE AQUÍ!...

Pero qué te pasa?por qué...qué pasó?

TE DIJE QUE FUERAS!

El rubio se acurrucó en el pequeño armario, tratando de darle la espalda a su amigo lo más que podía...estaba a punto de llorar y verlo allí...dispuesto a ayudarlo, preocupado por su bienestar...acercándose lentamente aunque su expresión asustada parecía no querer hacerlo...le daban más razones para hacerlo. En el fondo eso era lo que había querido siempre, alguien a su lado a quien pudiera hablar de su vida, de sus problemas, de sus intrigas, de sus confusiones...aquella persona de la cual podía esperar no siempre una respuesta a todas sus dudas pero sí un oído a sus preocupaciones...pero nada significaban en ese momento sus deseos sino quitar un ladrillo de una muralla a punto de resquebrajarse...valía la pena arriesgar toda una vida por más falsa, inocua y ajena que fuera?...tenía que haber otra salida pero el pelimorado acercándose no le dejaba muchas opciones...

Qué es lo que tienes?...estás enfermo?...qué te pasa Shaka?

Aturdido de haberlo encontrado en esas condiciones, Mu se dispuso a aproximarse con sutileza hacia el contraído cuerpo. Notó una botella en una de sus manos, probablemente vacía pues estaba abierta, el pico sobre la alfombra...habría tomado de ella?...su escasa experiencia no le permitía reconocer marcas o tipos pero dedujo que se trataba de una fuerte bebida alcohólica...Vodka o Whisky quizás... el cuerpo de Shaka tiritaba y aunque no pudiera verlo de cerca estaba seguro de que había estado llorando o estaba a punto de hacerlo...tal vez eso era lo que más sorpresa le daba, encontrar a la persona a la que jamás había ocultado sus más bajos sentimientos...esos que lo llevaban a cometer maldades contra su cuerpo, de la misma forma en la que él siempre había terminado...agazapado en un rincón intentando convencerse de que su debilidad sólo mostraba una faceta suya que nadie estaba interesado en conocer...porque no había nadie realmente que lo entendiera...porque no había nadie que pudiera hacer nada por él...

Mu...enséñame...enséñame cómo haces para quitarte el dolor...cómo haces para reemplazarlo por uno que...duela menos...

Pero qué estás diciendo Shaka!

Se arrodilló hasta donde su compañero descansaba su cuerpo en una posición que no satisfacía su comodidad sino su cansancio...sujetó su barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos y comprendió que aunque no había lágrimas en ellos no habían estado exentos de llorar...pues probablemente ya lo habían hecho, no algunas veces sino muchas...se preguntó si alguna vez había conocido realmente a la persona que ahora ocupaba su mente, turbando su conciencia por momentos...pues nadie podía alcanzar un estado semejante sino había soportado un destino que lo arrastrara a ello...acaso era tan insoportable su dolor que no había otra forma de contenerlo?...cómo un hombre tan considerado y recto como él podía pedirle semejante favor a alguien que aún se recuperaba de los vicios...de las secuelas que pagaba por suplir un dolor por otro en vez de matarlo por completo...

Cómo puedes pedirme eso?...cómo puedes pedirme lo que tu mismo me dijiste que estaba mal hacer?...no lo entiendes..?una vez que entras no puedes salir por tu propia voluntad!y yo no podré ayudarte Shaka porque si tu entras yo no podré salir tampoco!...

Tú no comprendes Mu...yo...no...no puedo soportarlo...

Sí puedes!Sí puedes!...yo quiero ayudarte Shaka...por favor...dime qué te pasa?por qué estás así?

...-

Respóndeme Shaka!por qué dices que no puedo ayudarte?por qué?

Por esto...

Dicho esto, su rostro fue impulsado hacia el del rubio por una súbita fuerza arraigada en sus marmóreas mejillas hasta toparse con labios ajenos que lo aguardaban en una expectante abertura, recibiendo los suyos con ardiente deseo...Mu intentó apartarse hacia atrás un poco o desviar sus labios hacia otro lado pero la presión que el rubio ejercía sobre él era tal que no pudo evitar que este lo besara...un pequeño grito escapó de su boca mientras sus manos golpeaban con inútil torpeza el cuerpo del empresario...hasta súbitamente la presión cedió y en su parálisis observó cómo el joven rubio caía desmayado sobre su regazo...llevó sus labios recordando el breve contacto de hacía un momento y permaneció allí hasta que por fin decidió llevarlo a la enfermería.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

les agradezco sus post chicas...perdón por no responderlos ahora es que toy medio apuradaXDD muakssss las quiero!

* * *

Sipor algo los mataron es por tu culpa...acéptalo...es por ser como eres...

_-Yo...yo...no quería que murieran...yo...no lo hice a propósito..._

_-No pienso cuidarte si eso pone en riesgo mi vida y la de mi familia...así que...o te conviertes en una persona normal de una vez por todas y te olvidas de ese chico...o te las arreglas solo..._

_-Yo...por favor tío...yo...no fue mi intención...por favor no me pidas eso...no puedo olvidarlo!_

_-CÁLLATE!...eres un insolente!...después de todo lo que hemos sufrido por la muerte de tus padres...cómo se te ocurre pensar en ese chico!...tú y ese...mocoso...tienen la culpa de todo...ni se te ocurra volver a mencionarlo en mi presencia!_

_-Perdón...yo...no quise..._

_-No lo volveré a repetir...si no te quitas de la cabeza a ese chico te quedas en la calle!_

_

* * *

_

Sobre una cómoda de fino roble barnizado, se sucedían las imágenes de una pareja casi idílica en donde un joven rubio de ojos azules y una hermosa muchacha de cabellera azabache sonreían abrazados sobre un paisaje de cascadas cristalinas y montañas infinitas que se extendían sobre el abrazo profundo de una mañana celeste. Mu tomó un portarretrato entre sus manos, acariciando superficialmente el rostro jovial de una persona que creía conocer pero no lo hacía. Recordó vagamente la única vez que había acudido a su casa, en una remota reunión de amigos que a penas tuvo una duración de tres horas y en la que el reloj no había ni siquiera alcanzado la medianoche. No había tenido la oportunidad en ese entonces de inspeccionar con demasiada meticulosidad el espacio circundante y lo que guardaba registrado en su memoria se resumía en un baño grande y lujoso y el living en el que ahora aguardaba que el rubio despertara. Al menos la espera que se había prolongado veinte minutos desde que había llegado a su casa, le permitía filtrar el nerviosismo...de alguna forma no quería estar allí...cualquier cosa que implicara estar fuera de la rutina impuesta por su esposa lo preocupaba...y más aún el extraño comportamiento del empresario momento antes de perder la conciencia...el beso...y esa necesidad de llorar que por razones que aún desconocía, prefería aplacar...y así y todo lo había traído a su departamento junto con Camus y Milo porque se sentía responsable...por haber sido espectador de su decadencia, por haber sido parte de algo oculto, que no daba señales alguna de haber visto vestigios de luz jamás...de alguna forma había quedado involucrado en ellos sin pretenderlo, y en última instancia eran amigos...o ya no lo eran?...tendría Shaka puesto otro interés en él...?... Colocó la fotografía junto a las demás, acomodándola exactamente como la había encontrado...no quería pensar en eso...no había forma de que algo como eso pudiera suceder, ni por él, ni por Shaka...

Tras una gruesa puerta que continuaba el perfecto color beige de las paredes, se oía un teléfono, que con insistencia exigía respuesta a sus llamados de atención. El pelimorado, algo perdido al comienzo entre pasillos de interminables puertas, acudió rápidamente hacia donde el sonido lo guiaba...recordó que habían dejado el celular del rubio sobre una mesa de luz contigua a la cama, cuya exótica música denotaba inmediatamente su presencia. El sonido cesó de repente, justo cuando había conseguido hallar la puerta adecuada y estaba a punto de abrirla.

Qué...qué haces aquí?

Una somnolienta voz surgió desde el otro lado, atravesando lo que era a penas una rendija entre el marco y la puerta. Aún en ese espacio pequeño, se podía divisar con dificultad el matiz genuino de los ojos de Shaka...un celeste indefinido al que sólo a él le había visto. La abertura se hizo más grande dejando al descubierto la figura algo desgreñada, algo desaliñada del rubio, que probablemente había sido despertado por el molesto sonido del celular.

Yo...este...te traje a tu casa por supuesto...qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí?

No lo sé...no recuerdo casi nada...cómo iba a saberlo?

Está bien...no recuerdas nada dices?

Sus labios habían actuado más rápidos que su mente...una pregunta formulada íntegramente en su corazón...por qué quería saberlo?...por qué necesitaba saberlo?ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido...o si Shaka estaba en sus cabales en el momento del beso...todo había pasado tan rápido... El rubio contempló preocupado la expresión algo inquieta algo expectante de Mu... qué esperaba que le dijera?...Tanteó sus pantalones un momento en busca de algún cigarrillo y al no encontrar nada se giró bruscamente en dirección a la mesa de luz, más exactamente al cajón de la misma. El pelimorado esperó exasperado la respuesta, que no llegó hasta que su amigo encontró lo que buscaba... estaba a punto de insistirle o más aún de gritarle alguna grosería absurda cuando una voz algo apagada rompió el silencio con labios ya ocupado por un largo y fino cigarrillo...

...no...

...-

Qué es lo que tendría que recordar...?

...nada...me tengo que ir...

Está bien...gracias por traerme...

No hay problema...

Una patética conversación después de un patético reencuentro, no se podía esperar nada más de un hombre incapaz de abandonar reglas impuestas y otro atado a la suerte de que una trémula navaza no cortara alguna vena de más para morir desangrado...dos personas que no hacían otra cosa que retroceder en vez de avanzar...o en última instancia permanecer estáticos, pero jamás progresar.

Shaka lo acompañó hasta la salida del edificio, pero no se atrevió ni siquiera a despedirlo con un beso en la mejilla...estar demasiado cerca lo asustaba, porque de lo único que podía temer en ese momento era de su propia incompetencia...si había algo que podía mantener un equilibrio en su desequilibrada vida era su voluntad racional, si alguien como Mu se involucraba demasiado en su vida o llegaba a siquiera tener alguna especie de afecto superior que al de sus demás amigos...no sabía que podía ser capaz de hacer...él seguramente no respondería de sus actos...

* * *

Aparcó unos metros antes de la puerta de su edificio, según su reloj había llegado diez minutos antes de la hora habitual. Asako seguramente dormía y pasadas las ocho pm, aún seguiría durmiendo por al menos media hora más. Detuvo el motor y se relajó sobre su asiento, contemplando por momentos las calles bañadas en un lúgubre negro y por otro el reflejo de sus ojos en la ventana. Suspiró cansado mientras amoldaba su cuerpo a las formas acolchonadas que lo sostenían...sus brazos acudieron a su cabeza desplegando sus manos sobre la sedosa cabellera morada...si fuera Shaka probablemente buscaría con desesperación un cigarrillo o alguna bebida fuerte...pero no le gustaba fumar, nunca había logrado adoptar el vicio, aunque no estaba absento de tener los propios... se preguntó si el rubio estaría haciendo eso en ese momento...dando pitada tras pitada cuanto podía aguantar sus pulmones o quizás poniendo a prueba si hígado con whisky...habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que lo había encontrado a la mañana en su oficina...estaba inquieto como nunca lo había visto...como si algo que había visto u oído lo hubiera afectado de alguna manera...y después lo del beso...significaba algo más que una simple reacción a impulsos provocados por droga o alcohol?...realmente podía sentir ese hombre algo de lo que hasta no se había percatado?...y cómo iba a saberlo...?No había persona más correcta que conociera, siempre tan considerado, siempre tan respetuoso...él tampoco había realmente analizado la posibilidad de enamorarse de un hombre, aunque quizás eso no fuera lo más importante porque no creía haber pensado que alguna vez pudiera enamorarse...

Amar a alguien...

Sintió cómo la curiosidad lo invadía de repente y la ansiedad se apoderaba de las llaves de su auto, girándolas, encendiéndolo...apretando el acelerador hacia la casa del rubio...faltaban tres minutos para las ocho...

Apagó el televisor justo cuando oyó el sonido del timbre. No era el usual tintineo de tres campañillas que su esposa le dedicaba para anunciar su llegada y lo que le resultó un tanto extraño porque no era costumbre que retrasara su horario. Aún así lo tenía sin cuidado quien podría ser o qué podría querer...si era su esposa o no, prefería que no lo fuera...incluso la soledad le divertía más que estar junto a ella, traicionando una y otra vez sus sentimientos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Descolgó el auricular inquiriendo con ronca somnolencia el nombre del sujeto.

Sí?

...-

Hola?...

Shaka...soy yo...Mu...-

Mu?...qué haces aquí?

Necesitaba hablar de algo contigo...podrías bajar?

...-

Por favor...-

Está bien...


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

* * *

Shadir...youkokuramashaka...dameunbeso...lunawood...edward...gracias a todos por sus comentariosXDDD espero que les guste lo que sigue! nos vemos!muaksssssssXDDDD(o más bien nos leemos)

* * *

Encendió las luces del pasillo, acompañando sus pesados pasos con el palpitar acelerado de su corazón...aún consciente de lo que había pasado y más aún de lo que le aguardaba allí abajo. Presionó el botón del ascensor percatándose por primera vez del calor sobrenatural de su cuerpo...extendiendo su braza ardiente incluso hasta su garganta. No podía pensar con tranquilidad...no tuvo más remedio que acudir a un cigarrillo, su más fiel compañero desde que los problemas habían empezado. Mu lo esperaba en la puerta, apoyado contra el respaldo de la entrada, su cabeza apuntaba hacia el techo, como si el hacer eso fuera algún tipo de reseña de que ocupaba su mente con pensamientos que requerían de una cierta concentración. Shaka salió del ascensor, no sin antes haber encendido el cigarrillo, y se acercó hacia el pelimorado que sobresaltado súbitamente, había cambiado su postura a una un poco más incómoda. Las llaves tambalearon levemente en las manos del rubio, justo como había pasado aquella vez en la desolada oficina...cuando esas lágrimas que lo quemaban por dentro sólo podían ser apaciguadas por la bebida...las asió fuertemente entre sus dedos y giró la cerradura. El silencio se mantuvo...solemne e imperturbable, un testigo mudo que no hacía más que permanecer cuidando de sus palabras mientras no fueran proferidas...preparando el ambiente para que aquello que era necesario ser dicho se dijera.

Shaka le dio una calada al pitillo y se dejó caer sobre el marco de la puerta.

Qué es lo que quieres mu...?

Shaka...aún no puedo creer que te hayas olvidado...no lo creo...

Olvidar?...Cómo podría hacerlo si aún recordaba aunque fuera en retazos del pasado las caricias del que había sido el primero en besarlo?...nunca podría olvidar ni aunque quisiera porque la verdad se ocultaba pero nunca moría, traspasaba incluso la vitalidad del espíritu y el cuerpo...no había fuerza que se le pudiera oponer...y esa era su verdad, una que no podía ser cambiada o sustituida pues era la marca de su identidad única y original...pero aunque él la aceptase más por resignación que por placer, no era necesario que otros lo hicieran...de hecho no lo era tampoco que supieran de su existencia... recordaba el beso por una facultad humana que le permitía almacenar lo que quisiera y más aún por una capacidad inconsciente de preponderar la felicidad por sobre la tristeza.

De qué hablas...?Te dije que no recuerdo nada, qué es lo que no te quedó claro?

Me besaste Shaka...de eso estoy hablando...

...qu...qué?qué quieres decir con que te besé?...yo nunca...

Mentira...por qué no quieres aceptarlo...qué es lo que te pasa?por qué lo hiciste Shaka?

Yo...yo...DEJA DE AGOBIARME CON TANTAS PREGUNTAS...CÁLLATE!

Shaka se alejó de Mu, hacia una esquina del hall. Apoyó una mano sobre la pared de matices lúgubres y azulados mientras su cabeza trataba de encontrar algo con lo que distraer su mente en el suelo...las pitadas al pitillo eran más profundas y constantes, no había duda que ya estaba próximo a terminarlo. Sin pretenderlo comenzó a sollozar, un gemido a penas audible al comienzo y que a medida que el trepidar de su cuerpo evolucionaba se hacía un poco más evidente. Mu no daba crédito a la escena, se acercó lentamente anticipando un abrazo a su reticente compañero. Apoyó una mano en su espalda, que rápidamente fue quitada del camino por un enérgico brazo blanquecino y un murmullo gélido y escueto.

No me toques...

Shaka...por favor...

Lárgate...

Qué es lo que hice?...por qué te pones así?...quiero ayudarte...quiero saber por qué me besaste...

Y para qué?...para acusarme como lo hacían los otros?...para decirme que no soy una persona normal como las demás...eso ya lo sé...así que déjame en paz...

Quiénes otros...?...yo sólo quería saber si...es que...

Una mirada severa se colaba entre los mechones desgreñados del rubio. El pelimorado se sintió atravesado por aquellos ojos que escrutaban una actitud poco evidente y malintencionada...pero...él simplemente necesitaba descubrir lo que sentía, pero más aún necesitaba saber lo que sentía Shaka. El susodicho se apartó bruscamente, camino al ascensor. No giró ni un instante hacia atrás y su semblante decidido predecía que había dado por terminado el encuentro. Mu no vio en su desesperación otra salida más que correr hacia él, empujarlo contra la pared y besarlo apasionadamente. Presionó con fuerza las muñecas del empresario que intentaba poner resistencia haciendo uso de sus debilitados brazos...pero no podía evitar que esa boca se adueñara de la suya de apoco, tomándola con devoción...masajeando con perfección sus labios y que tras un gemido ahogado de protesta fingida, una húmeda lengua se introdujera en su cavidad. Relajó sus músculos entregándose...el cigarrillo había caído a un lado antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que el pelimorado lo apriosionaba... el aludido liberó paulatinamente las manos del rubio, entrelazándolas entre las suyas...instándolas a que probaran su cuerpo...dejándolas sobre su estrecha cintura. Shaka acomodó con timidez sus largos dedos mientras entretenía su lengua con la de Mu...pero al tiempo que su placer aumentaba en su cuerpo...su alma lloraba por dentro por los recuerdos...por las palabras que de repetidas se habían grabado y de grabadas habían ordenado su vida...habían transformado su carácter...

_´´-Así es como te gusta que te bese verdad Shaka?...así es como te gusta que te tome...verdad?´´_

_´´-Si Keisukei...ahhh''..._

Las manos temblorosas que descansaban en la cintura del otro...subieron hasta sus hombros y allí los tomaron con fiereza alejando los labios de Mu y con estos su rostro confundido. Lo observó sin poder hablar...sin poder hacer nada más que trabar explicaciones una tras otra en su garganta atorando en una boca temblorosa y distante lo que quería decir...había tantas por las que podía haber optado...tantas razones que explicaran su ambiguo comportamiento...que le daban algo de racionalismo a su incoherencia y aún así por más cerca que se sintiera de alguien de lo que jamás se hubiera sentido en años...no podía decir nada porque sabía que en ese pelimorado encontraría compasión...perdón...refugio y eso estaba lejos de ser lo que pretendía. Había sido hacía mucho el juramento a su tío pero así como el tiempo no podía dispersar su verdad entre las cenizas del pasado...él tampoco podía hacerlo con aquella promesa que por aceptados motivos había admitido.

Yo...no puedo...no puedo...

Por qué?...por qué no puedes?qué es lo que pasa?

Lo siento...

Shaka!qué estás haciendo ahí!

Una voz femenina sacudió sus corazones...golpeando tras el cristal de la entrada con su imponente presencia...su dueña, de extraña mirada y cabellera azabache observaba horrorizada la escena. Mu dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose inmediatamente del estático rubio que esperaba avergonzado a que su esposa ingresara al edificio. El pelimorado le echó un último vistazo y aprovechó a que Natsuki entrara para abandonar el lugar.

_

* * *

__-Así que tú eres Shaka no es así?..._

_-Sí...tú quién eres?_

_-Me llamo Keisukei...soy tu vecino..._

_-Y cómo me conoces?No me acuerdo haberte visto nunca..._

_-Vamos al mismo curso tonto...hoy te vi cuando salías de tu casa a la mañana y me di cuenta de que vivías por aquí...cuántos años tenés?_

_-16..._

_-Ahh...pensé que eras más joven...yo también tengo 16...bueno Shaka, fue un placer conocerte...me tengo que ir!adiós...nos vemos mañana..._

Sí...


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

* * *

contiiiiii...perdón por no responder sus mensajes XD pero toy un poco apurada...gracias por su apoyo los quieroo!espero que les siga gustando mi fic

Muakssss arioshhhhh

* * *

_Has corrompido tu corazón, viciándolo con un vicio_

_Es el colmo contigo Mu!eres un hijo de puta...me tuviste toda la noche esperándote!cagándome de hambre mientras vos te divertías!_

_Qué podía hacer yo sino...callarme la boca...escuchar como el látigo de sus palabras azotaban mi cuerpo...marcando a su paso cicatrices que no sanan..._

_-Seguro que te reís por atrás no?te parece gracioso que me esté muriendo?seguro que estás contando los días...no podes esperar hasta cavar mi tumba...pero sabés qué?te voy a seguir hasta el infierno..._

_Eso era cierto...todo lo que decía lo era...ya no podía imaginar una vida sin ella porque aunque fuera un tormento también quería que se muriera..._

_-Traeme la comida y desaparecé!no quiero ver tu cara!_

_Y por qué querría hacerlo si lo único que sus ojos veía era mi presencia?...cansada de un rostro que aborrecía...viviría sus últimos años mirándose al espejo de mis ojos...y moriría sabiendo que yo era lo único que le quedaba..._

* * *

_Estúpido...estúpido..._

Shaka caminaba apresurado hacia su departamento, siguiendo a su más apresurada esposa que ya estaba a unos pasos de la entrada. La morocha se detuvo y antes de abrir la puerta echó un vistazo al rubio con un cigarrillo consumiéndose en sus labios, carraspeó exasperada y entró. Shaka la miró confundido y mantuvo la distancia, dio otra pitada, exhaló el humo con parsimonia y permaneció estático ante el escrutinio de su esposa.

Qué te vas a quedar todo el día ahí?

No

Entonces por qué no pasás?

Qué te pasa?estás enojada?

Para nada!

Qué es lo que hice ahora?

Vos sabés lo que hiciste...

La joven suspiró irritada y dio la vuelta dejando a su ingreso un bolso de cuero sobre la mesa del living...se dirigió hasta el sofá más cercano y allí dejó caer su cuerpo cansada mientras el empresario cerraba la puerta una vez ingresado.

Por qué te retrasaste?

Asuntos míos...

Se puede saber por qué estás tan molesta?

Qué hacías con ese tipo ahí?

Es un compañero de trabajo...vino a hacerme una pregunta...

No creas que no sé nada sobre vos Shaka...Shion me lo dijo todo...

Shion?qué te dijo...

No es necesario que te lo diga...ya te dije que vos sabés de lo que hablo...

Pensá lo que quieras...

Me vas a cambiar por un compañero de trabajo?

_Quién dijo que vos estuvieras conmigo porque me amaras?_

* * *

La sangre escurría entre sus dedos...espesa...fría...bañando de un rojo furioso sus pálidas muñecas y las baldosas del suelo. La pequeña navaja había caído, liberada por sus manos temblorosas y ahora casi inertes. Había resbalado hasta el suelo, apoyando su cuerpo en la puerta...no le importaba que fuera descubierto...eso era parte de su juego...lo único que quizás inconscientemente le hacía saber que no moriría. Sus manos golpearon el suelo con el reverso de su palma...era la misma sensación de siempre cada vez que perdía el control y recurría a ese método...un leve mareo al principio que luego se hacía más grande hasta que su cuerpo no podía soportar estar de pie sin comenzar a moverse de un lado a otro y en ese momento se hacía inevitable el tener que sentarse en el piso. Ladeó la cabeza a un costado sintiendo el cansancio invadir su ser...por lo menos ya no hacía falta pensar, sólo perderse en la adrenalina que circulaba por sus venas cada vez que el líquido fluía intensamente hacia fuera... En sus oídos un zumbido lejano retumbaba, y entre ese mar de sonidos, la suela de unos mocasines cuyo andar era conocido se aproximaba.

Mu?...estás ahí verdad?

...-

Sal de ahí...habías prometido no volver a hacerlo...

Se lo prometí a...a un amigo que no tengo...a una persona...que no existe...

Shaka se pegó al a puerta respirando aceleradamente al escuchar ese tono de voz que tanto conocía...era la premonición de un amargo llanto que esta vez no podría evitar...y odiaba tanto verlo así...escucharlo y saber que esta vez era por su culpa. Tiró del seguro un par de veces aún cuando sabía que no había forma de abrir la puerta...pero tenía que hacer algo...algo más que quedarse parado y esperar a que su amigo cayera exangüe.

Abre Mu por favor...no vayas a cometer una locura...

Déjame en paz...

Mu...qué puedo hacer para que me abras?...por favor...

...-

Abrime por favor...

No quiero más mentiras...

Mentiras?

DIJE QUE NO QUIERO MÁS MENTIRAS!

...-

...-

Está bien...

Mu retiró el seguro como podía y hubiera caído de espaldas al suelo si Shaka no lo hubiera evitado abrazándolo mientras lo esperaba arrodillado. Besó su frente con amargura, tomando la muñeca que aún sangraba y apretándola con fuerza.

Pero no me pidas que te diga la verdad...por favor...

Por qué?

Porque no quiero...no quiero que me compadezcas...no quiero que me tengas lástima...

Por qué habría de hacerlo...por qué no quieres que te tenga lástima?

Por que me gustas...y no quiero enamorarme..._ no quiero olvidarme de mis culpas...no quiero que la compasión cure una herida que todavía recuerda mi deber..._

_-Te gusto?_

Las manos del pelimorado apretaron las del rubio por un momento y perdieron fuerza paulatinamente, soltándolas por completo cuando este perdió la conciencia: Shaka se encargó de llevarlo hasta su oficina, tratando de no ser descubierto y allí vendó sus heridas como siempre lo hacía, aguardando a que despertara mientras prendía un cigarrillo. No había perdido más sangre de la que siempre perdía y sin embargo, quizás la conmoción de sus palabras habían logrado hacer lo que la debilidad de su cuerpo no podía. Habría sido muy fácil entregarlo a la enfermería y no podía mentir diciendo que jamás lo había pensado...pero si había algo que respetaba a rajatabla eran las promesas y una de las que tantas había hecho era no develar los problemas de su amigo. Por alguna razón ese día se sentía incluso más tranquilo junto al oficinista, observando su calmado soñar sobre el sillón de cuero...sentirse querido después de mucho tiempo era como una brisa fresca después de la tormenta y aunque esta se cernía constante sobre su cabeza aún podía sentir el viento golpear con suavidad sobre su rostro mintiéndole un poquito para que no sufriera tanto.

* * *

_Olvidar?...Cómo podría hacerlo si aún recordaba aunque fuera en retazos del pasado las caricias del que había sido el primero en besarlo?...Mi primer beso?...ese que había robado la virginidad de mis labios?...no había sido uno de tantos aquellos que las niñas dan a sus amores de la infancia...el mío un poco más tardío en la adolescencia lo robó un hombre..._

_Aléjate, nos pueden ver!_

_Déjate de estupideces...estamos en tu cuarto tus padres ni nos escuchan..._

_Salí Keisuke..._

_-Por qué no querés aceptar que me gustas Shaka?_

_-Pero qué decís!somos hombres...estás loco!_

_-Y eso qué?...respondeme una cosa...vos gustas de mí?_

_-Qué!_

_-Eso!...si gustas de mí?_

_-Y...y eso qué?y qué si gusto de vos?...qué cambia eso?_

_-Cambia muchas cosas..._


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

* * *

hi...he regresado...perdón por el atraso y perdón porque no voy a poder contestar los post...les agradezco muchísimo sus mensajes XDDD grashiassss...muaksss!perdón...sé que tendría que responderlos porque uds se los merecen..TT me siento mal por eso pero en algún momento lo voy a hacer...bueno ahora no los molesto más y les dejo mi historia...espero que les siga gustando...muakssss arioshhhhXD

U ya sé que me quedó medio corto...últimamente estoy trabajando eso del espacio...U

* * *

Recostado sobre el sillón de cuero negro, con la cabeza hacia los almohadones, parpadeó varias veces antes de despertarse y escuchar con claridad el sonido de la voz de su compañero luego de haber pronunciado varias veces su nombre. Por un momento el monólogo llegó a su mente como señal de locura, una que había llevado al rubio a la posible necesidad de hablar a cuatro paredes al tiempo tieso por ajena voluntad...encadenado a la experiencia insípida de su vida. Pronto esa idea fue disipada por clamado de otro nombre...una tal Natsuki...si...esa mujer que se había interpuesto entre él y sus labios el día anterior y siempre parecía interponerse entre Shaka y sus verdaderos deseos...o acaso era muy errado pensar que esa persona no era la mera existencia de una espina entre piel y aire?...razonaba con odio eso era cierto...pero más aún con emotividad, una conmoción que no podía haber causado otra persona que no fuera esa que le gustaba...pero incluso las causas intrínsecas de su presencia parecían olvidadas o innecesarias...quizás no era bueno traerlas hacia el presente, hacer sangrar demás una herida que después de todo jamás se iba a curar...y sin embargo necesitaba saber...porque su compasión iba más allá de una historia trágica...la compasión surgía de su propio deseo de poder ayudar, de poder comprender aquello que no entendía pero sabía que estaba mal. Aspiró el olor cercano mientras respiraba, Shaka probablemente no se diera cuenta de que ya estaba despierto pues aún en su compañía se atrevía sin cautela a nombrarlo...repitiendo una y otra vez a su esposa que no había nada entre ellos...que sacaba conclusiones apresuradas...que no estuviera molestándolo con preguntas inoportunas... inventaba excusas para hablar a medias y nunca confesaba su verdad...la deglutía en su garganta de a poco para que no doliera sabiendo que una vez adentró no saldría más...probablemente si su estómago fuera una radiografía de su estado mental cualquiera podría pronosticar sin lugar a equivocarse, que poco tiempo de vida le quedaba a ese cuerpo maltratado...pero éste resistía, duro, impasible...incapaz de sangrar más de lo que ya había sangrado...tieso como un montón de basura amontonada cuya podredumbre es incapaz de quitar...y así y todo él lo intentaría porque ayudarlo significaba entender por qué sufría como él.

Acomodó sus brazos bajo su cabeza y luego se giró el otro lado, dando la espalda a los almohadones. Shaka había terminado su conversación telefónica hacía un instante y se podía decir por el temblor de sus puños apretados que se hallaba irritado o nervioso. Antes de darse vuelta y toparse con los recién abiertos ojos del pelimorado, encendió un cigarrillo como ya era su costumbre y exhaló, fuerte y claro, dándose un tiempo para calmar su agitada respiración mientras liberaba el humo.

Era tu esposa?

...-

Natsuki, verdad?

Estabas despierto?

Sí...hay algún problema con eso?

No...sólo...perdona...no quiero que pienses que dije algo malo...tenía que aclarar ciertas cosas...

Ciertas cosas?...sobre nosotros?...acaso sospecha algo?

No lo sé...tal vez...

Cómo es que...?...

...-

Parece que te molestara hablar con ella...

Eso no es asunto tuyo...

Lo sé...sólo era una apreciación mía...

Estás mejor?...ya hablé con Milo, no te preocupes por el trabajo...él y Camus te están cubriendo...

Gracias...supongo que...no tengo más nada que hacer aquí...

Quédate si quieres...es decir...haz lo que quieras...

* * *

_Estás con él no?...aprovechás tu trabajito para estar con él?eso es no?..._

No...

_Estás con él no?...aprovechás que yo y tu tía llegamos tarde del trabajo para estar con él no?..._

No...yo...

_Todo este tiempo estuve con vos...y me engañaste...sos una basura y encima con un hombre!...qué van a pensar de mí!_

No estoy con él!

_Acaso el sacrificio que hicimos no tiene valor para vos?...te damos lo mejor...te cuidamos como a un hijo y así nos agradecés?..._

Yo...YO NO ESTOY CON ÉL!

Temblaba bajo la manta que había llevado al escritorio de la oficina de su departamento, asociando palabras que ya había escuchado y parecían un deja vu de mal gusto en sus oídos. Eran las dos de la mañana, el reloj a un costado de la mesa anunciaba titilante la llegada de la hora, el constante dinamismo del tiempo que no era capaz de esperar a que sus heridas sanaran para abrir unas nuevas. Echó un fugaz vistazo al teléfono negro escondido en una lúgubre esquina, oculto entre sombras espesas que no distinguían líneas sino una luz a penas perceptible de la oscuridad. Quería llamarlo y era ese deseo sumado al recuerdo lo que lo perturbaba... probablemente Mu ya estaba durmiendo...recuperando las fuerzas que había perdido a lo largo del día...tratando de conseguir que por única vez su mente y su cuerpo estuvieran en armonía... pero él no podía...había un rechazo tal que su organismo rechazaba abruptamente...sin titubeos ni vacilaciones...siempre lo mismo: una constante necesidad de estar despierto a esas horas. Su mano se movió intencional hacia el aparato, reteniendo por un momento el tubo entre sus dedos, para después colgarlo inmediatamente... no estaba seguro ni de cuáles eran sus propósitos...sólo estaba allí el simple hecho de escuchar su voz...su consuelo...aquello que quería escucharle decir y sabía que no podía... Si hacía esa llamada no había marcha atrás, había estado bebiendo y la melancolía era tal que estaba a punto de quebrar en llanto...y sino lo hacía lloraría igual, en su soledad, la única que siempre había escuchado sus lamentos.

Apretó el tubo pulsando pausadamente los botones con la otra mano. Dejó sonar el timbre del otro lado y después colgó...aún no estaba preparado...qué tal si su esposa lo escuchaba?...por qué siempre tenía que ser tan egoísta?...No podría llamarlo de todas formas entonces...no con ese impedimento presente. Alejó las manos del teléfono y lo empujó hacia un costado intentando aparentar la mayor indiferencia a una conciencia incansable de repetir la constante estupidez de sus actos.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el timbre sonó desde su línea...Era Mu, no había duda...y eso le daba aún más pánico...

Hola...

Shaka?...qué pasa...qué haces llamando a estas horas?...

Perdona...no era necesario que llamaras...vuelve a dormir, no quería molestarte...

No me molesta pero...me parece algo extraño...necesitabas algo?

Sólo...quería hablar...

Te pasa algo?...

Aún quieres saber...qué es lo que pasa con mi esposa?

...No te pedí que me lo dijeras...no tienes por qué hacerlo sino quieres...

Quiero hacerlo...lo necesito...

* * *

_Salado como el mar...suave como la espuma...no había mejores palabras para resumir lo que aquél hombre significaba..._

_En ese entonces no había restricciones a mis sueños...porque aunque eran ocultos eran compartidos...y al compartirlos con alguien me hacía creer que jamás estaría demasiado lejos de ellos..._

_El romance era puro vértigo...noches de pasión desenfrenadas...descuidos que parecían casi intencionales...poseía aquello del primer amor y aquello del verdadero... lejos veíamos la posibilidad de escindirnos porque lejos estaban los ojos ajenos sobre nosotros...apartados por la inocencia de una amistad de reuniones cotidianas y encuentros clandestinos..._

_Tan abrupto el rompimiento como el olvido...porque ambos habían sido causados y obligados...ambos ayudados por alianzas divinas y humanas que jamás pidieron explicaciones..._

_La culpa fue eterna...como una marca de hierro...candente en el momento en que fue impuesta...intachable con el paso del tiempo..._

_Las secuelas incluso peores...muerte...exilio...suplicio...La carga fue la condena, que no pretende ajustarse a justicias sino impartir sufrimiento..._


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

* * *

hi...acá vengo con otra conti...gracias por su apoyo! los quiero muakssss arioshhhh...espero que les guste y que no sea tan corto esta vez...porfas no me den con un caño por el finalXD...será tan deprimente la vida de los homosexuales?XD no lo sé...yo creo que en general lo que se plantea en la historia es en realidad algo que no sólo le podría haber pasado a una pareja gay...(si es que a alguien le puede pasar todo eso...bueno no es que no le pueda pasar...pero en este relato es pura tragedia)

* * *

Una pausa tras otra entre frases entrecortadas mientras el susurro inagotable de su respiración agitada golpeaba contra mi oído del otro lado del parlante. Su comienzo fue lento, inesperado, lleno de oportunidades que incitaban al freno haciendo aún más oscuro y triste el relato. Pero su vida ameritaba aquel tono de voz tan opaco y áspero, rencoroso y casi incapaz de pronunciar más que por una necesidad de relatarla. Había en ella matices tan extremos de felicidad y tristeza que fácilmente ocasionaban trastornos...abruptos cambios de escena que un joven de su edad no alcanzaba a comprender...había sido ingenuo y lo reconocía aunque de nada sirviera sino para darse una razón más para incrementar su culpa.

...Era extraño ese sentimiento...y pensar en él le quitaba todo el encanto...por eso es que desde que me había dado cuenta de que me gustaba...dejé que ese sentimiento me arrastrara...cuando él me confesó que me quería incluso lo rechacé inmediatamente aunque en el fondo sabía que no era cierto...al final mi deseo terminó desbordándome...tuve la suerte de encontrar a una persona que me esperara...Keisuke se llamaba...era un chico encantador de mi escuela...mi misma edad...cabellos negros y ojos dorados...bueno...al menos así es como lo recuerdo...

...nos escondíamos en el patio trasero de la escuela durante el recreo sólo para besarnos...sus frecuentes incursiones a mi casa podían incluir las razones más absurdas pero mis padres no las objetaban...mi habitación era nuestro refugio...tras puertas cerradas nadie sospechaba...o eso era lo que creía...era un chico demasiado ingenuo y absorto en mi fantasía rara vez ponía atención a otra cosa que no fuera Keisuke...

_-...quién hubiera pensado que esa relación hubiera podido durar tanto tiempo?...casi un año desde que ´´formalizáramos´´...hacíamos el amor en mi cuarto mientras mis padres no estaban...o en las duchas de la escuela cuando sabíamos que nadie nos vería...salíamos de noche con la excusa de un trabajo en la casa de un amigo...protegiendo entre las sombras lo único que creíamos importante en ese momento...mis padres no preguntaban y eso era indicio de que lo sabían todo...en el fondo era consciente de que me habían descubierto pero qué podía hacer sino seguir fingiendo?qué pensarían mis padres de aquello?...no estaba preparado para oír reproche alguno...no estaba listo para abandonar a Keisuke..._

_-...Pronto supimos que los padres de Keisuke no estaban de acuerdo con lo nuestro...era de esperarse de esos viejos, incluso él mismo me lo había advertido...si algún día encontraban alguna razón para separarnos lo harían, aunque todavía no se atrevieran a reconocer que eso era verdad...era por eso que no nos decían nada y nosotros, atrevidos y desafiantes...llevábamos toda norma por delante...andábamos juntos por todos lados...sus padres no podían hacer otra cosa que tratarme con cortesía...sonreír...esa mueca falsa e hipócrita...me daba risa de tan sólo verla crecer entre dientes podridos de amargura..._

_-...Un día...un día...dejé de reírme...todo fue tan rápido...que a penas lo recuerdo...y es que en ese instante no me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido hasta que la cara de Keisuke me lo dijo todo...esa no era un sonrisa...Fue una de esas noches...no podría precisar la hora pero las calles estaban casi vacías...Keisuke estaba medio borracho y yo...que hasta hacía un tiempo me había declarado poco afecto a la bebida...habría tomado uno o dos vasos menos...fue una estupidez...un descuido de los que tantas veces nos habíamos salvado...y ese fue mi castigo...cruzábamos la calle mientras reíamos...hablábamos...nos besábamos...Keisuke se adelantó unos metros...corriendo hacia la otra punta...yo lo observaba abstraído en su figura...completamente tomado por la bebida...cerré los ojos por un momento y luego los abrí porque sentí que él ya no reía...una moto...una moto...sangre..._

_-...no había muerto esa noche...y sin embargo sabía que lo había hecho para mí...jamás lo volvería a ver...sus padres no lo permitirían...aún así insistí...hice todo lo posible...llamadas extrañas empezaron a sonar en el teléfono de mi casa...amenazas sin nombre...uno que no era necesario precisar...mis padres se alarmaron e intentaron hablarme...advertirme...me pidieron que les dijera qué había pasado...no les hice caso...la rebeldía me hacía sentir especial...diferente...incapaz de ser comprendido por otros que no tenían el amor que yo sentía por aquel chico..._

_-...Un día no lo encontré más en el hospital...se lo habían llevado...no sé qué pasó con él...pero los padres de Keisuke...ellos...ellos querían venganza...y...y yo...me di cuenta demasiado tarde..._

La voz que se había quebrado calló de repente, no había señales si quiera de su respiración apagada. Mu tomó el tubo con fuerza y repitió el nombre de su amigo varias veces hasta que el sonido de un teléfono abandonado le llegó fuerte y claro...no estaba ahí...se había escapado sin poder terminar la historia...sería que él?...no!... Tomó la ropa que había dejado desparramada sobre una silla cerca de su cama y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Había bajado descalzo...la bata aún cubriendo su cuerpo del frío. La lluvia azotaba al suelo sin piedad, impeliéndolo con sus gotas frías y pulposas que por el choque salpicaban pequeñas porciones a los pies blanquecinos de Shaka. Estaba recostado sobre la pared de la entrada, había salido a tomar el aire que le faltaba...mientras se tomaba un mechón de cabello con fuerza, se maldecía por haber huido...siempre lo hacía cada vez que involucraran su pasado...Apoyó su cabeza deslizando su palma por la tersa piel de su rostro...explorando cada arruga formada por su incorregible expresión de desespero...

No pude...finalmente no pude decírselo...soy tan débil...tan egoísta...

No lo eres...deja de decir esas cosas...

Mu!...qué...?

El pelimorado cerró la puerta de su auto negro y se sentó junto a Shaka, sin importar lo mojado que había terminado después de estar esperando unos minutos bajo la lluvia alguna respuesta por parte de su amigo. El rubio se acurrucó contra la pared escondiendo su cabizbaja tristeza...se avergonzaba aún más por el hecho de haberle causado tantas molestias...

Perdona Mu...no era necesario que vinieras...después de todo fue mi culpa que te despertaras a esa hora...

Por un momento pensé que tú...ibas a cometer alguna locura...qué pasa contigo Shaka?si sigues así vas a perder la cabeza...

...Tenés razón...qué puedo hacer?...qué puedo hacer para que esto termine?...ya no aguanto...

Shaka se tomaba el cabello sin permitir que Mu pudiera acercase demasiado...quería abrazarlo...pero qué si eso significaba confundirlo más de lo que ya estaba?había quedado claro que nada podía haber entre ellos...una promesa pactada antaño lo impedía...sin embargo fue el mismo rubio el que lo miró antes de calmar definitivamente su espasmo...con ojos intensos y pasionales que brillaban bajo la luna oculta entre las nubes oscuras de lluvia, cubierta por edificios interminables. Vacilante al comienzo, decidido al instante, sumergió sus labios carnosos en los de Mu. Se separó un momento jadeante para cobrar aire, ante la atenta mirada de un pelimorado sin habla.

Shaka...qué?...por qué lo hiciste?...no estes jugando...

Cállate Mu...no digas nada...

El rubio se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el auto, dejando a su paso que el agua oscureciera sus finas hebras doradas. Las ropas se pegaron a su cuerpo, haciendo de cada línea una deliciosa curvatura. Echó un vistazo al pelimorado que lo observaba embelesado y se adentró al auto...qué hacía?...lo incitaba a seguirlo...era irresistible cubierto por esa fina capa de cristal que bañaba sus mejillas...Mu se acercó a la puerta, tragó saliva y la abrió.

Shaka lo esperaba en la otra punta, mirando las gotas estrellarse contra el vidrio...deformando la calle que se extendía del otro lado. Cambiaba tan rápido de ánimo que nunca le daba tiempo de acoplarse. Se sentó suspirando ligeramente cansado de batallar inconscientemente contra ese hombre...

Estás bien?

Sí...perdona...a veces soy demasiado impulsivo...

Está bien...me gustan tus labios...

Ah sí...eso me dijo Keisuke una vez...me dijo que tenían´´sabor a...fresa´´

...tenía razón...

Quieres...volver a probarlos?...


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

* * *

otro capiii espero que les gusteee...muakssss arioshhh grachias por sus reviews!

* * *

Suave, sereno, sensual...acariciaba ceremoniosamente la ventana siguiendo con un dedo los rastros de la lluvia en una solitaria y errante gota. Mu se aproximó tímidamente no pretendiendo borrar esa imagen...aquella postura de su compañero parecía tan natural y excitante...con un brazo ligeramente apoyado sobre el asiento del auto...la fina bata azul satinada dejando escapar una pequeña rendija de su piel blanquecina...erizada por el frío...esa expresión tan neutral y atrevida en su rostro que nada tenía que ver con la insinuante propuesta que le había hecho pero aún así no parecía dispuesto a desecharla. La duda acaeció de repente mientras recostaba su cuerpo sobre el de su compañero, hasta tener la extensión del delgado cuello casi entre su nariz y sus labios. Shaka sonrío imperceptiblemente, podía sentir el suave respirar chocando contra su piel, haciendo desaparecer el frío de esa zona. Sabía que continuar con el juego significaba a penas girar la cabeza y toparse con el hermoso rostro de su compañero y esos agraciados ojos verdes instándolo a amarlo...nada tenían del dorado de los de su antiguo amante pero no por ello eran menos bonitos sino que eran tan hermosos como su dueño. Unos mechones violeta se colaron junto a los suyos que descansaban sobre su hombro y a estos les siguió la suave cabeza del pelimorado que se fundía con el sutil dorado de los cabellos del rubio. En ese momento su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte como no recordaba haberlo hecho durante años...como si pretendiera recordarle dando saltos entre sus costillas, que estaba vivo...o que por lo menos por si aún le quedaban dudas...no estaba muerto. Suspiró sintiendo sus frustraciones derretirse con el candente aire que emanaban sus pulmones...estaba vivo...siempre lo había estado pero era ahora que sentía por sus venas correr con fluidez la sangre...instalándose en sus mejillas...rociando con dulces tonos carmín sus perfectas facciones. Su mano se detuvo en el vidrio del auto, arrastrándose hacia su pierna y allí permaneció por unos segundos. El silencio contrastaba con el constante martillar de sus latidos tum..tum...tum ...avisándole que el reloj había comenzado a girar de nuevo...y ese tiempo que alguna vez se detuvo ya era pasado y así sería siempre...porque todo lo presente en algún momento queda atrás...

Un cigarrillo...uno tan sólo bastaría para poder pensar con claridad y sobrellevar el momento...su mente divagaba confusa...

No quiero sólo sexo contigo Mu...y no sé si pueda mantener esta relación...

...lo sé...

Quiero estar contigo...de eso es lo único que siempre he estado seguro...pero temo que no tengamos futuro...

...lo sé...

No quiero lastimarte...

No has pensado alguna vez...que un instante de felicidad te puede dar más vida que miles de años de tristeza?...Nunca había podido hallar algo por lo que quisiera reemplazar la posibilidad de seguir viviendo...pero ahora eso es diferente...

Eso era lo único que necesitaba para reaccionar...giró lentamente su cabeza hacia la mirada verdusca bajo su mentón y observó intensamente con ojos seductores...con los que alguna vez había mirado a otra persona. Sus cielos fulguraron con pasión imaginando estrellas en sus profundas cavidades...Mu levantó su cabeza y compartió esas estrellas con las suyas hasta que su la cercanía desapareció y sus bocas se unieron en un húmedo beso. Shaka se acomodó sobre el asiento aterciopelado, volteando completamente su cuerpo hacia el del pelimorado, aferrándose del sedoso pelo púrpura con una mano y delineando la delicada cintura con la otra...mientras que con la misma pasión comenzaban a consumirse ambos y Mu trazaba sinuosos caminos sobre el semidesnudo torso del rubio. Podía sentir los pequeños vellos levantarse a cada paso de sus yemas y algunas gotas de lluvia que había conseguido adentrarse osadamente por la bata...fugazmente esa idea lo hizo observar las ventanas e inmediatamente intentó apartar a Shaka percatándose de que podían ser observados...

Qué...qué pasa?

Las ventanas...

Eh?

Podrían vernos...

...-

Tú esposa!

Ah...

El rostro de Shaka se convirtió en una mueca perezosa e irritada. Lentamente se apartó del cuerpo de su compañero hasta que una mano de éste cruzó su cintura con displicencia mientras estiraba el cuerpo hacia la parte delantera del auto. Inmediatamente giró una perilla desatando un aire caliente por los pequeños corredores de aire. Regresó a su posición inicial sonriendo satisfecho.

La calefacción...

Ahora podemos continuar si quieres...

Shaka prefirió convertir lo que no se atrevía a decir con palabras en hechos concretos y fue directo a la boca del pelimorado. Fue un beso lento y prolongado...dando lugar y tiempo a probar cada resquicio de sus bocas, cada textura de dos cavidades húmedas qué compartían el mismo aliento. Mu fingió apoyar con indiferencia una mano sobre el hombro del rubio y tiró de la bata pretendiendo dar razones de tal hecho a su torpeza...el fino satín azulado resbaló acariciando la suave textura blanquecina hasta las muñecas del rubio...su objetivo estaba claro y cuando separó su boca tras un rastro de saliva...impregnó de besos mojados esa zona...

Sabor a fresa...

Repetía como si de nada valiera que besara su piel sin hacerle notar el dulce sabor que degustaba en su boca...Un rastro de sudor se filtró entre las diminutas gotas de lluvia que habían quedado adheridas a la dermis expuesta. Mu las recogió con su lengua y compartió aquellas con su amante...dos bocas que encajaban a la perfección sin que pudiera definirse el fin de una sin el comienzo de la otra...como si hubieran sido creadas a la par y destinadas a unirse eternamente...

Sus manos se encontraron con yemas exactas...ácueas por el calor...idénticas... Shaka tomó con sus dientes la corbata del pelimorado y comenzó a tirar de ella lentamente...haciendo del tiempo una pausa placentera...un lento movimiento de su cabeza hacia un lado...hacia atrás...hasta que cayó en un rincón del asiento...

Los dedos perdieron estabilidad y se separaron...encontrando en otros escondrijos...lugares apropiados para sus formas... Las manos de Shaka atrajeron a Mu suavemente hacia su regazo...con yemas suavemente pegadas a sus caderas...Las manos del pelimorado jugaban con el satín de la ropa del rubio...obligándola a apartarse de su camino...echándola finalmente junto a su corbata rayada.

Cuando aquella parte tan suya...tan excitada...rozó discretamente contra la ajustada tela de los boxers negros de Shaka...un resquicio de aire surgió de su boca...como un gemido muy bajo...a penas perceptible...y se mezcló con la corriente caliente y sofocante que llenaba el lugar...sonrío sensualmente y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones mientras estimulaba con movimientos circulares el escondido miembro del rubio...

Ahhh...Dios...Mu...

Conocía esa expresión...ese brillo que sólo recordaba de esas noches furtivas en que hacían el amor esporádicamente...sin siquiera pensar más que en amarse...eso era la única huella palpable en su cuerpo de que no había sido una simple ilusión...Lo quería todo de Mu...como lo había querido de Keisuke...sabía que podía amarlo si quisiera...quererlo hasta cansarse...porque ese chico lo tenía todo...todo lo que él alguna vez había querido tener y había aspirado a ser...él lo era...como persona...como amante...como esposo...

Lo ayudó a despojarse de su camisa lavanda(era lavanda?XD...no me acuerdoU) y volvieron a besarse atraídos por ese súbito magnetismo de dos bocas a penas separadas. Recorrió con su mirada cerúlea las marcas en sus muñecas y antebrazos...las tomó a todas y cada una entre sus labios cubriéndolas con trémulos besos para que aquel rojo que salpicaba dolor por donde aparecía...se desvaneciera...y aquel cuerpo puro que alguna vez fuera inmaculado, recobrara esa belleza nívea que tan horriblemente había perdido. Hubiera llorado si sus lágrimas no se fusionaran tan rápidamente con el calor...y en vez de eso sólo pudo gemir un poco y seguir besando cada cicatriz demacrada...

Se miraron varias veces antes de proseguir indagando al silencio sobre objetivos y experiencias...sobre el pasado y el futuro...ambos desnudos destellando rayos plateados en cada ladera de sus cuerpos...Mu aún sentado sobre los muslos de Shaka...acercándose tímidamente y dejándose penetrar...

Se acomodó aferrándose a los hombros del rubio...rasgando sutilmente su piel humedecida...dejándose envolver por los cándidos brazos que lo reclamaban...más adentro...más fuerte...más profundo...

Te necesito Shaka...no me dejes...

Un suspiro incandescente y otra lágrima perdida...y el líquido caliente que escurría entre sus piernas y el vientre de su amante...

Un último abrazo antes de cerrar los párpados...y la lluvia que aún ametrallaba el techo...estaría el cielo llorando?...

* * *

Una ventana...un pequeño espacio de luz...una mañana a penas despejada después de la lluvia de una noche demasiado oscura. El día parece desvanecerse entre nubes grises y gélidas ventiscas...y aunque un pequeño espacio de luz a veces parezca poco para contemplar un mundo inconmensurable a un ojo tan ínfimo...muchas veces éste nos muestra aquello que deseamos y no deseamos ver...

_Maldito...me traicionó después de todo...no se lo voy a perdonar...pero sabía que lo haría..._

Esa ventana...conducía a otra más pequeña...una nítidamente empañada...cubierta de rastros húmedos y huellas de manos...

_Jamás ha podido mirarme de esa manera...como lo mira a él...ese pelimorado...y yo...que quise intentar curarlo...pero él no tiene cura..._

Cabellos enmarañados esconden entrelazados, dos rostros adormecidos...un coche negro los resguarda del frío...


	11. Aviso

Me parece estúpido tener que escribir esto, pero lo hago sabiendo que lo único que puede moverme a tener que hacerlo es la rabia que me da tener que recibir este tipo de mensajes. Pido perdón por publicar esto en vez de la continuación de la historia y desde ya les digo a aquellas personas que nada tiene que ver con esto y que han estado siguiendo mi historia que no es necesario que lo lean pues pueden no hallar mucho sentido en leer palabras que no están dirigidas a ustedes. Se preguntarán por qué tanto escándalo?...no quiero parecer extremista, y de hecho no lo sería si la persona que me mandó el review se hubiera dignado por lo menos a dejar su mail, pero es evidente que esta clase de persona no puede ser capaz de ningún punto de vista en pensar si quiera en lo que está escribiendo...o por qué lo hace sin mencionar su ya evidente cobardía. A modo de puesta en escena voy a mostrar la crítica que un ser de su capacidad mental puede dejar:

_´´ESTO ES UNA MIERDA DE HISTORIA! CUANDO APRENDERAN QUE EL YAOI ES PURA MIERDA PARA PENDEJOS! SU BASURA INUNDA ESTA PAGINA DANDOLE LA PERO FAMA POSIBLE! ENTIENDANLO EL YAOI APESTA!´´_

_Serveryue_

Cuando lo leí por primera vez lo primer que sentí(y aún como pueden ver quedan fuertes secuelas de ello) fue un enorme desagrado y rabia...pero después, aunque muy lentamente se transformó en pena. Esto sólo puede ser el resultado de una sociedad por la que muchos se dejan absorber sin siquiera plantearse por un momento porqué piensan lo que piensan o porqué hacen lo que hacen...así que a vos te lo digo pequeña desconocida...tu patetismo asusta...

Mensajes como estos son los que sólo pueden escribir personas que tienden a inflar egos propios y debilitados a base de injurias...con esto me refiero a...´´te crees que yo como amante del yaoi puedo ser menos persona que vos...o en este caso menos fanática del anime?´´...Me remito a los hechos...yo soy fanática de saint sella desde chica...muchísimo antes de que el yaoi me gustara...

Finalmente quería pedir un favor, a esta chica y a muchos otros que ven en la posibilidad del anonimato una oportunidad para hacer de las suyas: si hacer este tipo de cosas es lo único que parece entretenerte(lo que traducido sería ´´si no tenés nada que hacer...´´)por lo menos dignate a mandar un mensaje que argumente tus pensamientos...no estoy dispuesta a recibir este tipo de injurias que se justifican en sentimientos pasionales y en verdades estúpidas...y si no te da la cabeza para escribir algo más o menos coherente entonces por favor guardate esa enferma intolerancia y prejuicio y no me escribas más ok?...

Gracias por aguantar esto...les pido perdón sinceramente a los que no tuvieron nada que ver...


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

* * *

bueno después de todo el quilombo...acá les dejo lo que sigueXDDgrachias por todo muaksss!arioshhh!

* * *

Acababa de acordarse...pero qué podía hallar en ese ambiente tan acogedor algo de la fría habitación en la que vivía?...cuyas paredes casi lo obligaban a acurrucarse en un rincón con su soledad...la ventana que daba al exterior...y esa presencia inusitadamente melancólica de la luna que traspasaba el cristal hasta dar en su rostro...y la imagen de su esposa...quizás ahora convertida en alguno de esos rayos luminosos que sólo reflejan un brillo que no les pertenecía...y es que él la había amado pero se había enamorado de aquel fulgor que ya no tenía... Cómo estaría?...sin darse cuenta recordó que la había dejado sola...

Algo se movió a un costado balbuceando palabras ininteligibles. Mu se enderezó descubriendo su desnudez con un poco de vergüenza...pero su discreta sonrisa enseñaba otra cosa. Probablemente fueran los brazos que afectuosamente lo envolvían y a los que había tenido que obligar a replegarse suavemente por la fuerza con que estaban agazapados a su cintura...El hombre a su lado de rubios cabellos adornando el forro de negro terciopelo del asiento con graciosas formas doradas, abrió los ojos tras una imperceptible fricción de sus párpados...arrugó la nariz y saludó al pelimorado dibujando con sus labios algo que parecía ser un ´´hola´´. Mu acercó sus labios a esos que tantas veces había probado durante la noche y de los que aún no había conseguido saciarse por completo, y los rozó suavemente dándole la bienvenida a la mañana que a decir por la poca luz del día, no estaba dispuesto a mostrarse en todo su esplendor. Se acercó a la puerta opuesta en la que descansaban los pies de ambos, y levantó algunas ropas del suelo que, al igual que sus cuerpos, mostraban manchas de humedad que oscurecían aquellas zonas. Tiró al rostro de Shaka la bata azul y se llevó consigo la camisa lavanda sin olvidarse por supuesto de sus respectivos boxers(U).

Mientras luchaban por cambiarse en un espacio reducido, Mu apagó el calefactor del auto...pero Shaka no parecía muy de acuerdo en que bajara las ventanas aunque el calor no daba espacio a respirar otra cosa que no fuera el mismo aire caliente del que ya había abusado demasiado.

No habras la ventana...

Tú mismo lo dijiste anoche...mi esposa...

Es verdad...

No sé qué voy a decirle ahora...cómo le voy a explicar que no estuve durante toda la noche?...estoy seguro que en algún momento se dio cuenta de que no estaba...

Su expresión había cambiado como lo hacía últimamente en una ráfaga de segundo...Al menos casi había podido anticiparla y sus reacciones de a poco se iban transformando en algo menos confuso y sutilmente más predecibles...o eso era lo que él quería pensar...como un plus de seguridad que le permitiera no estar todo el tiempo preguntándose cuál sería el próximo desenlace. Las manos del rubio tantearon con ansiedad los bolsillos pequeños de la bata aún sabiendo que allí nada parecido a una cajetilla de cigarrillos podía entrar. Luego tomaron con urgencia un mechón de su cabello tirando fuertemente de él, pero sin lograr hacer un daño suficiente como para dejar escapar un gemido. Mu observaba en silencio cómo los labios que había besado se fundían haciéndose más pequeños y finos...perdiendo ese color rosado y maravilloso que tanto se asemejaban al sabor a fresa que despedían...sin poder pensar en otra cosa que evitar que siguiera desfigurando su bello rostro bajo la máscara de la desesperación, acercó una mano premeditando una solución a su problema.

Está bien...no te preocupes...tengo una idea...

Así, Shaka contempló con interés la extraña calma de su amante...acomodando su corbata ceremoniosamente...arreglándose el largo y hermoso cabello con sus manos mientras el pequeño espejo del retrovisor le indicaba en dónde debía apoyar sus dedos...poniéndose el pantalón y estirando la ropa para evitar que las arrugas fueran descubiertas...y finalmente acomodando sus pies en las medias y zapatos...

Iré a visitarla...le diré que ayer tuviste...algún problema y tuviste que quedarte en mi casa...

Pero a esa hora de la noche!

Ya se me ocurrirá algo...

Ella sospecha Mu...ella sospecha de nosotros...

Y qué si lo hace?...no es tiempo de que dejes de vivir dos vidas sabiendo que no puedes hacerlo?...eres inestable...no puedes siquiera mantener una...

Hago lo que puedo...tú no entiendes...

Me gustaría hacerlo..te traeré cigarrillos si quieres...

Gracias...

* * *

_Salió del auto...por qué se acerca?...viene para acá?...no es posible...cómo puede hacerlo después de...?..._

Tras la cortina beige(era beigeXD?)que ocultaba el espantoso color gris de la mañana, una mujer de cabellos negros escrutaba con atención el semblante encantador de un oficinista pelimorado. Su próxima parada era más que obvia y ese destino era el timbre de su departamento. Con una rapidez más que sospechosa para cualquier vecino del que fuera un blanco habitual de miradas chismosas, corrió la cortina tapando completamente la ventana, corrió hacia el portero, y a penas se escuchó el sonido del timbre recorriendo los cables y llegando a sus oídos, tomó el auricular en sus manos y utilizando una de sus tan hábiles voces lo invitó a subir.

Inmediatamente preparó la mesa del living decorándola con las únicas flores que podían albergar algo de vida en aquel lugar...colocó en un pequeño plato un par de galletitas y puso a calentar un poco de café en la hornalla. No había comportamiento en aquel hombre que la sorprendiera...no después de lo que había visto en el coche...una visión que no tenía dotes de diafanidad pero sí le servía para confirmar todo... Incluso le daba gracia en su amargura que siendo Shaka un alma solitaria, hubiera conseguido que alguien tuviera la memoria suficiente a pesar de pocas visitas, de recordar el piso de su departamento...entonces...era evidente que había algo más que una simple atracción o una ambigüedad entre amistad y amor...

Señora Natsuki?

Una voz dulce llamó a la mujer tras haber dado tres golpes en la puerta. Natsuki fue a su encuentro procurando que todo estuviera en orden y sobre todo, que sus facciones endurecidas por la furia, le permitieran por lo menos forzar una falsa sonrisa. Abrió la puerta tras practicar mentalmente sus línea pero aún experimentada en las artes del engaño, las palabras tardaron unos minutos en aparecer.

Hola señora Natsuki...

...-

Ho...Hola!...

Le pasa algo?

No!...no es nada...adelante por favor...

El recibimiento...e incluso aquel aroma a roble le parecían un deja vu quizás porque pocas veces había sido invitado. La mujer se hizo a un lado señalándole con una mano al pelimorado los sillones del living y la mesita ratona en la que esperaban apetitosas galletas y dos tasas pequeñas que todavía no habían sido llenadas con café.

Estoy preparando café...quiere otra cosa o está bien?

Ah...gracias...pero no era necesario...estaba de pasada porque quería comentarle que su esposo me llamó anoche por un problema que tuvo con la empresa...ud sabe...cosas de negocios...y nos quedamos hasta tarde en mi casa tratando de solucionarlo...es por eso que tuvo que quedarse a dormir...

Ahh...entonces está en su casa?...gracias a Dios que vino señor...?

Mu...(y el apellido ni ideaXD)

Estaba preocupada...me desperté a media noche a servirme un vaso de agua y no lo encontré...no sabe lo que fue!...casi llamo a la policía...jamás me había pasado algo como esto...

Un poco agitada y sus ojos envueltos de una película brillante que pregonaban lágrimas, se acercó a Mu y lo dejó estrecharla entre sus brazos. No estaba previsto en sus planes...y aunque supiera que en un comienzo hubiera sido resultado de otra de sus farsas, necesitaba ser abrazada de esa manera. La paradoja del amor...había alguien inventado alguna tésis que se encargara de explicar una extravagancia como aquella en la que dos rivales podían abrazarse por necesidad?...y aún así ambos dañándose al unísono...ella por saber que a su lado estaba el hombre que le había quitado finalmente a su esposo...él por tener un corazón frágil en el cual la culpa era fácil de infiltrarse...

Gracias...yo...por favor dígale que estoy preocupada...por favor que me llame...

Sí no se preocupe...ahora si me disculpa, tengo que irme...

Sí...gracias Mu...vuelva cuando guste...

...sí...gracias...adiós...

Adiós...

* * *

Por qué la odiaba de esa manera(shaka a natsuki)?...Sería una de las tantas aporías que su relación debía enfrentar?...Parecía una mujer tan encantadora pero aún así comprendía que era ingenuo fiarse de las apariencias...acaso el mismo Shaka no era el que le había enseñado que la decadencia no es algo digno de manifestar?...y en esa pareja detectaba demasiados indicios que lo hacían sospechar de las razones que los llevaban a sobreponer la opinión de los demás por sobre la felicidad propia...quizás el rubio no fuera el único infectado o incluso hubiera sido él o su familia la responsable de la infección...quizás Shaka ni siquiera estuviera al tanto de que su esposa también sufría porque él no era capaz ni de ayudarse a sí mismo...Ahora sentía pena por esa mujer y no había descripción o premonición que pudiera superarla...pero qué podía hacer él?...alguien que había conseguido a duras penas escabullirse de sus propios demonios...no podía salvar a uno sin entregar al otro...y su esposa...Asako...a ella también tenía que salvarla?...no podía...su única salida era aferrarse al presente y a Shaka...

Un Malboro box por favor.

Tomó la cajetilla deseando que su poca cultura fumadora no impidiera que Shaka se tranquilizara y se dirigió al auto observando que afortunadamente el rubio había abierto finalmente una de las ventanas cubriendo el hueco con su bata azul. No tendría frío?probablemente...se golpeó mentalmente pensando lo descuidado que había sido al no haberle traído algo de su ropa.

Shaka estás bien?...

Levantó un poco la bata y lo vio agazapado como la noche anterior, contra la ventana. Dio la vuelta hacia el asiento del conductor y entró al auto ofreciéndole inmediatamente el paquete de Malboro al rubio.

Toma...iremos a mi casa, conseguiremos algo de ropa allí y te traeré de regreso...

...no quiero volver...

Ella está preocupada Shaka...no puedes ser así...tienes que llamarla aunque sea...

Cómo puedes creerle Mu!Ni siquiera la conoces!

De todas maneras no puedo dejar que te quedes en mi casa...

Asako verdad?...está bien...gracias por todo...

* * *

_-No estás verdad Mu?...pero no lo oí irse esta mañana...no puedo gritar aunque quiera...quería disculparme cuando llegara el final pero...-suspiro- creo que no voy a poder...si tan sólo pudiera escribirlo...pero no tengo fuerzas...-gemido-voy a morir así?...sola?...no me da miedo la muerte...pero estas paredes...no me dicen nada...estas paredes no van a perdonarme...-sollozo- por qué no estás acá Mu?...pero tal vez así sea mejor...prefiero imaginarme un adiós que probablemente no hubiera sido el mismo si hubieras estado a mi lado..._


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

_-Cáncer?...cáncer...?_

_-Así es...aún no estamos totalmente seguros pero es posible que, debido a los síntomas que presenta...su esposa tenga cáncer de hígado..._

_-Pe...pero cómo es posible?...no...esto no puede ser...está seguro?...cómo puede estar tan seguro?_

_-Tranquilícese señor...este es el primero diagnóstico que puede otorgarnos su historial médico y algunos síntomas...aún no estamos totalmente seguros pero las posibilidades de que sea esa la causa de su malestar son de...casi un cincuenta por ciento..._

_-...cómo...está ella...?_

_-...-_

_-Mierda!..._

_Y pensar que...había comenzado con una inusual pérdida de peso... Recuerdo lo contenta que se sentía aún cuando por momentos eso parecía ocasionar que su salud se debilitara...No quise interponerme en sus deseos...su sonrisa encandilaba mis sentidos cegándolos en el más profundo de los placeres...por qué arriesgarme a perderla?...el cinismo del tiempo habló por mis respuestas inexplícitas más tarde...mostrándome que aquello que había pretendido proteger a base de miedo...finalmente lo perdería por ello..._

_La fatiga devino en fiebre...progresiva pérdida de apetito...casi como una bella peonía marchitándose...porque ella era hermosa y su belleza no podía ser más que la analogía de una exótica planta cuya rareza es otra virtud de su gracia pues no hay igual a ella._

_Cómo pude si quiera pretender su inexistencia?...adjudicar su debilidad notoria y el continúo decrepitar de su cuerpo a ocasionales razones que parecían encajar inusualmente a fuerza de convencimiento en cada situación de malestar...Como a penas un impulso casi inconsciente atiné a sugerir la necesidad de algún médico aunque en realidad pensara que no hacía gran diferencia porque no parecía algo que no pudiera ser curado por el tiempo...mas Asako estaba preocupada...yo no podía más que complacerla...apoyarla en las decisiones que creyera adecuadas..._

_´´Y ahora qué?...y ahora qué?...palabras incrustadas en mi cerebro...repitiéndose una y otra vez mientras me acercaba a la puerta de su habitación...recordando y sabiendo que podía haber hecho algo mejor que simplemente aparentar una preocupación que consideraba innecesaria...y disfrutar de su amor y otorgar el mío...de qué había servido todo aquello?..._

_Pero estaba feliz en aquel entonces...pretendiendo que las preocupaciones eran cuestiones de otras esferas...y nosotros un sencillo pero autónomo universo absento de todas ellas...Todavía no consigo entender el porqué de tales sentimientos...quizás el mito que ocupa la conciencia de nuestras mentes sobre la eternidad de la vida y sobre todo...la eternidad de las personas que queremos..._

_No quería verla en ese estado...suponía que no podía haber otra cosa que...infelicidad en su rostro...una bella peonía marchitada por el abuso...sin embargo...se lo debía...cargar el peso que yo mismo había puesto sobre sus hombros...y sin darme cuenta cuando abrí giré el picaporte y abrí la puerta descubrí tras la bruma de un ambiente enfermo y desolado, una imagen que luego no sería más que un deja vu...un dibujo tatuado en mis sueños..._

_-Asako...?..._

_Bebiste de la hiel...del amargo sabor del dolor...a tu pesar no fue un simple sorbo..._

_Encerrada...un cuarto que no deja respiro a la libertad...rehusándote a salir...ocultando tu cruel fragilidad..._

_Como una vid cuya textura se arruga cambiando de forma...como una piedra lacerada por el frío...quieta...aguardando por lo que no llega como el desierto espera la lluvia..._

_Adquiriendo esa textura sólida...tu corazón...como si la analogía de la dureza que se vale de una piedra para representar tal estado no tuviera el mismo efecto...porque tu corazón es la piedra.._

_Y mientras mi cerebro se empeñaba en disociar las imágenes...en producir el efecto retardado que hace de las consecuencias un escollo más difícil de superar...tú estabas ahí muriendo lentamente...y yo apenas dándome cuenta siempre después...casi demasiado tarde..._

* * *

Valía la pena mencionar aquel pequeño cambio que había notado?...Inundar el ambiente de una posible premonición de guerra justo cuando las cosas parecían haberse calmado?Y sin embargo algo había en su conciencia que no lo dejaba terminar con el maldito cigarrillo de una vez por todas. Probablemente era porque en esas condiciones el tabaco sabía incluso más amargo de lo que en realidad era...quizás porque había cosas más amargas que neutralizaban aquella amargura. Y qué podía hacer?estaba allí entre sus dedos...mientras la llama consumía el papel...acercándose dispuesto a quemarlo...calar hondo y terminarlo...siempre tenía la posibilidad de tomar otro de la caja o más aún llenar sus labios hasta hacer inevitable el poder cerrarlos. Expulsó el humo fuera del auto, sabía que Mu no fumaba y poco le importaba que algún transeúnte inoportuno bebiera de aquel gas intoxicante...por qué habría de importarle un hombre sin rostro sin alma?...

-Qué te pasa Mu?

Había algo en él que no encajaba...sería la sonrisa que no se materializaba?...o la súbita velocidad e esa enemiga de la calma que obligaba al pelimorado a presionar con desesperación el acelerador...apretar con fuerza el volante...fijar la mirada...sí, eso era y quizás un sutil jadeo de respiración descontrolada...

-Nada...

Y el silencio por el que jamás rogaba...por qué ahora lo prefería?por qué callar y no decir nada?...

-Está bien...como quieras...

No era falta de compromiso...ni una indiferencia injustificada...muy al contrario lo comprendía y era por eso que lo aceptaba...porque su esencia era el silencio y muchas veces su espada...

Estrujó la colilla en el pequeño basurero de la puerta y alejó la caja...dejaría de fumar alguna vez?no lo veía como una posibilidad incluso lejana...

El auto aparcó de repente...la fricción de los neumáticos gastados contra el asfalto anunciaban un freno improvisado...una urgencia que no meditaba los medios para conseguir su fin.

Mu bajó repentinamente sin prestar demasiada atención al rubio que aguardaba expectante en el asiento trasero. Shaka lo vio pasar junto a su ventana sin siquiera bajar la mirada o despedirse...se veía absorto en sus pensamientos...esbozó palabras mudas pero no dijo nada, permaneció quieto en el asiento...le daba miedo descubrir que la indiferencia también podía ser parte de su personalidad...y a ese sentimiento era al que más temor le tenía.

* * *

_-No quiero internarme...no quiero tener que hacerme todos esos estudios...son dolorosos!no quiero vivir sufriendo!...tengo miedo..._

_-Pero...Asako...vamos,mira...ehh...si lo haces te recuperarás..._

_-Quién puede asegurarlo?...y si jamás me recupero?...y si jamás vuelvo a ser yo misma?...no quiero sufrir en vano...no quiero no quiero!_

_-Asako Asako...tranquilízate...por favor...escúchame...hazlo por mí...por favor...hazlo por mí...no quiero perderte..._

_-Seguirías amándome si...no vuelvo a caminar jamás...?...si un día...me despierto y ya no puedo abrazarte?..._

Seguía amándola?...por qué engañarse...ya no lo hacía. Pero...no porque él hubiera cambiado desde que su esposa había enfermado, sino...porque Asako había cambiado desde que estaba enferma. Sería la constante presencia de la muerte que no podía escapar de su habitación la que segregaba aquel veneno?...Tenía miedo de lo que podía hallar tras la puerta...Faltaban a penas dos pisos para llegar a su departamento y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente anunciando el miedo...

Alistó levemente su traje antes de entrar, sabía que Asako enfurecería de verlo desalineado. Abrió la puerta con gentileza y depositó sus pies en la alfombra que daba la bienvenida. La oscuridad cubría cada rincón de la casa pues podía verse claramente cómo una mancha negra se extendía por el corredor sin que ningún objeto fuera capaz de sobresalir por encima de ésta. Depositó las llaves sobre una mesa...sólo la oscuridad podía decir si se trataba de la que se encontraba cerca de la cocina o la que estaba próxima al living. Prefirió no dar cabida al pedido de sus labios...quería gritar el nombre de su esposa...corroborar que todo estaba bien...pero y si todo aquello no comprendía algo más que sus estúpidas especulaciones?...Se decidió por continuar el silencioso camino que sus pies conducían hacia el cuarto de la mujer...

Siempre lo dejaba cerrado mas...ese día se veía particularmente solitario...ominoso...espectral...Quizás el miedo distorsionada más de lo que él quisiera sus pensamientos...pero el sólo ver las persianas cerradas de la casa...la luz de un día que aunque nada de día tenía por lo lluvioso podía traer algo de luz a la casa...

Giró la perilla conteniendo el aliento, notando cómo cada músculo de su mano se tensaba al contacto con el frío metal. La puerta rechinó levemente en su apertura y luego calló...y el silencio reinó...durante diez minutos eternos...hasta que desde el interior de su garganta surgió un susurro a penas masticado...

-Asako...asako?...

Sus piernas reaccionaron más rápido que su mente...prendió una luz tenue...una de las tres que decoraban el techo de la habitación...por un momento creyó que estaba aliviado...su rostro se veía casi tan normal como cuando dormía profundamente...pero entonces por qué?...

_-San..gre..._

En la comisura de su labio inferior...

-Asako?...-gemido-Asako...ASAKO!

Bastaría con abrasarla para traerla de vuelta?...bastaría con sacudirla hasta que abriera los ojos nuevamente simplemente para decirle que no lo odiaba?...Y qué si no bastaba?qué podía hacer sino eso?...sino estrecharla con todas sus fuerzas y llorar...llorar por culpa, por tristeza...por pena...


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Exactamente...treinta y tres minutos...y...cuarenta segundos...Acercó nuevamente el reloj pulsera a sus ojos corroborando el tiempo transcurrido...recordando vagamente a qué hora habían llegado a la entrada del edificio de Mu podía decir que había pasado esa cantidad de tiempo desde que lo había dejado solo esperando su regreso. Se acomodó en el asiento figurando en su mente la ambigua expresión con la que se había marchado sin olvidarse de lo que aún resultaba más inusitado al comportamiento habitual del pelimorado...un hombre tan educado y gentil...no se había dignado si quiera a saludarlo antes de irse o al menos prometer que volvería...porque iba a hacerlo no?...después de lo de aquella noche no podía haber más coincidencias en sus actos fallidos...tenía que admitir de una vez por todas que aquel muchacho lo atraía...Viró la vista lentamente hacia el paquete de cigarrillos que descansaba tranquilamente en su bolsillo...ligeramente abierto como si esperase a que los finos dedos de su dueño robaran alguno de esos pequeños y largos contenedores de humo...mierda!cómo odiaba que el tiempo transcurriera sin hacerlo realmente porque nadie estaba dispuesto a compartir su pasar con él...y eso no era todo pues comenzaba a preocuparse.

-De cualquier forma...no puedo salir en estas condiciones...por qué tuve que salir en estas fachas?

Entonces el suave tintineo de las agujas del reloj se transformó en un molesto ruido en su cabeza...Tic Tac Tic Tac...ese rítmico movimiento que no perdía forma...Era necesario esperar tanto?...siempre que tenía la posibilidad de abrir la puerta...subir las escaleras y encontrarlo en su habitación...era necesario?...Cada vez que oía un leve rechinar de mocasines a lo lejos colocaba sus ojos en dirección a la entrada...había estado haciendo eso durante la última media hora...por qué no bajaba?...por qué iba a dejarlo solo en el auto?...por qué el lejano silencio en su mirada?...Pensar lo peor...asociar ideas...desde sus in fortuitos tropiezos adolescentes se había convertido en algo maquinal...casi inmediato...la mayoría de veces detestaba hacerlo...saber de antemano que lo inevitable era imposible de evitar...por qué no simplemente cerraba los ojos y dedicaba su tiempo a soñar?por qué no podía estar un momento en paz?

Golpeó sin demasiada intención de causar daños el asiento del auto y observó una vez más la puerta dubitativo cuidando de reojo que la vereda estuviera desierta. Abrió con cuidado la puerta, salió corriendo intentando que su bata cubriera aquello que principalmente no deseaba mostrar y se acurrucó en un rincón de la entrada junto al portero cuyo metal brillaba en un dorado tono. Inconscientemente sus manos acudieron furiosas a su cabeza apretando con fuerza los cabellos... El número! Murmuró para sus adentros percatándose de que no lo sabía...

* * *

_-Oh Dios...Dios!Por qué ella?por qué?...-_siempre lo supiste...por qué te lamentas ahora?- _No!...ella...tenía posibilidades...el doctor...él había dicho que podía seguir viviendo...-_ Cómo un vegetal cuyas raíces permanecen atadas a la tierra hasta que alguien es capaz de arrancarlo?- _NO!...no es así...ella podía lograrlo...era una mujer muy fuerte...estaba seguro de que podía lograrlo...por qué tuvo que pasar esto...?...-_Vamos Mu...deja de buscar pretextos donde no los hay...realmente veías futuro en sus ojos?...por qué la abandonaste entonces?...por qué no te quedaste a su lado cuando ese alguien que arrancara sus raíces podrías haber sido tú?...o no fue eso lo que hiciste con ella?...-..._yo...yo...sé que hice mal...pero...no podía estar con ella...era como otra persona...no era la Asako que había amado...-_La que tú ayudaste a crear...o también vas a negar que contribuiste a que se convirtiera en lo que es?-_SÍ! YO LO HICE!...yo fui todo este tiempo...es mi culpa Asako...perdóname...Oh Dios...perdóname por favor...-_ por qué te lamentas?de qué sirve que le pidas perdón a un muerto?...acaso va a responderte?-_No espero que me responda...no merezco ni su perdón...tal vez lo único que pueda hacer sea...vivir lo que ella vivió...-_al infierno te refieres?...crees que puedas lograrlo?...

* * *

-Quiere algo señor?

El hombre arqueó una ceja receloso...naturalmente no era habitual encontrar a una persona semidesnuda en plena calle. Shaka asintió inmediatamente apretando sus brazos al cuerpo tiritando de frío.

-Eh...olvidé las llaves en mi departamento...

-Ah...

-...-

-Entonces entra?

-Sí, gracias.

Se hizo a un lado dándole paso al rubio no sin quitarle la vista de encima con un cierto aire de incredulidad y desconfianza...qué hacía un hombre en esas fachas de cualquier manera!Shaka se alejó sin mostrar la menor duda de su pertenencia al lugar y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el ascensor, sintiendo aún la filosa mirada sobre su nuca. Abrió la puerta algo nervioso y se introdujo adentro agradeciendo no haber sido visto por nadie más que aquel hombre. Apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared del pequeño ascensor...no cabrían allí más de dos o tres personas algo apretujadas...Contempló detenidamente el reflejo de su figura en el espejo...algunas marcas asomándose tímidamente por su pecho y cuello...marcas que pertenecían a las caricias de Mu...Pensar en él en esas circunstancias no le producía sentimientos muy gratos...había recuerdos agolpándose torpemente en su mente que podían obligarlo a retroceder...un ligero olor a sangre y muerte percibiéndose débilmente mientras se aproximaba al departamento... El número! Sin darse cuenta había presionado cualquier número...minutos después pisaba el suelo frío de un sexto piso desolado...un pasillo largo y oscuro que ocultaba tres puertas en ambos extremos...Y ahora qué?...no podía andar probando suerte...no estaba seguro de que alguien lo conociera como para decirle en qué piso vivía...ahggg!por qué no le había preguntado al hombre que estaba saliendo?...pero si no se apuraba ahora pagaría la falta de información más adelante...

Su intuición lo condujo un piso más arriba...uno tan desértico y oscuro como el anterior...ninguna señal que pudiera siquiera darle algún indicio...una posibilidad de terminar con una búsqueda tediosa e inútil...Un piso más...quizás no era el séptimo sino el octavo...o el noveno...

Shaka se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo...esa sensación...ese presentimiento tan claro que le dolía entre los rápidos latidos de su corazón...el silencio y la horrible soledad...Ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado recostándola sobre la pared...era eso lo que creía?...incluso entre la penumbra del estrecho lugar podía jurar que aquello era una pequeña abertura...la puerta estaba abierta?...Dio un salto y caminó hacia ella...no demasiado rápido...no demasiado despacio...aquel era el paso de una voluntad que tiraba hacia ambos extremos...quería realmente entrar...?...por supuesto que quería estaba preocupado por Mu!...Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse más que de su deplorable estado mental...cuándo acabaría de inventar historias de pistas falsas?Rió por el comentario, a veces sólo las situaciones más adversas parecían las únicas capaces de robarle una sonrisa...pero eso no podía ser obra más que de un cínico sarcasmo.

* * *

Tú otra vez con lo mismo?...otra vez vas a desquitar la furia de tu impotencia con tu endeble cuerpo?...tú tan sólo...decidiste romper la promesa que le habías hecho a Shaka...para ti una promesa es menos que un juramento?...una mera palabra atada a una voluntad frágil que escapa de los ojos?- _Y qué puedo hacer sino?...qué puedo hacer...no puedo soportarlo...soy humano...soy humano!...no puedo no puedo no puedo..._- Humano?...ser humano no te hace patético...ese no es un atributo del hombre...el humano es frágil pero no patético...tú eres patético...-_...no puedo soportarlo...Asako...está muerta es mi culpa...es mi culpa...-_eso es...sientes el líquido cayendo?...ese eres tú...acabas de hacerlo de nuevo...qué hay de Shaka?no le habías prometido no volver a hacerlo?-_Él...está mejor sin mí...merece algo mejor...por qué querría a alguien que mató a su propia esposa?-_ y piensas que eso va a servir de algo cuando te descubra desangrándote en el baño?le dirás eso cuando te encuentre...que todo este tiempo estabas matando a tu esposa de a poco pero ahora que te diste cuenta ya no puedes estar con él?-_...yo...no lo quería de esa manera...no quería que fuera así!..._- no fue por eso también que decidiste estar con él?...para escapar de tu esposa?...para ocultar aquello que te llevaba a cometer esa locura crónica?...-_yo lo quiero!...pero...pero...no puedo estar con él...no me importa nada..._

* * *

Empujó suavemente la puerta de madera dejándose guiar por el aroma conocido...sus ojos atados todavía a la necesidad de luz como para serles útiles. Estiró sus manos al frente tanteando el vacío con frenéticos movimientos...por qué la oscuridad?...era de día pero la luz no traspasaba rendija alguna de las gruesas cortinas que tapaban las ventanas. Las sombras lo hacían sentirse frágil y confuso aunque muchas veces la prefiriera...no era así siempre todo?...un poco de una cosa y un poco de otra...no había nada concreto que durara el tiempo suficiente. Reconoció en la solidez y forma una mesa...probablemente la cocina, el comedor o el living...dos sillas dispuestas sobre un costado...parecía estar todo lo suficientemente acomodado como para que continuara su ruta ciega sin chocarse. El ligero olor se convirtió en un hedor apreciable...hacia la derecha...y hacia la izquierda...en dos direcciones diferentes...Había estado decidiendo al azar durante la última hora...por qué no iba a hacerlo de nuevo?...Antes de encaminarse hacia alguna dirección percibió un pasillo largo...sutiles luces surgiendo desde el inferior de dos puertas y desvaneciéndose rápidamente en la oscuridad del ambiente. No había sonido alguno que rompiera aquel silencio que reclamaba su corona entre las sombras...no hasta que un apagado gemido lo condujo hacia la izquierda...

-Mu?Mu!...estás ahí?...estás ahí?...

Sus manos temblaban cuando giró la perilla redonda de la puerta...

-...Mu...

Allí estaba...sus únicos movimientos eran las pequeñas sacudidas de su cuerpo...Sentado en el suelo que aún veía su sangre esparcida en un charco espeso y rojizo...su cabeza agachada en dirección a su pecho y aquel espléndido cabello suyo escondiendo su rostro con paradójica gracia...algunos mechones habían sido alcanzados por la sangre y su mano derecha todavía sostenía elevada la hoja que había desgajado su cuerpo...pues las marcas no sólo traspasaban sus brazos sino algunas partes de tu torso...

-Qué..qué has hecho...?...qué ha pasado...?...

Quitó suavemente la hoja de metal de sus dedos bajando aquella mano inerte mientras la arropaba con la suya. Se arrodilló junto a él echando a un lado la hoja, retirando como podía sus hebras lilas enmarañadas entre su cuello cubierto de manchas secas de sangre...lo abrazó tiernamente traspasando el calor de un cuerpo que a penas llevaban una bata satinada...y aún así estaba mucho más caliente que el de su compañero...Una respuesta a penas audible que mostraba signos de vida acudió a su oído...

-Por qué...por qué...?

Eso mismo se preguntaba Shaka en el momento en que Mu comenzó a convulsionarse y a sollozar desconsoladamente aferrándose a su escasa vestimenta.


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Negro...se había convertido por inercia en su color predilecto...cómo si no tuviera tenido jamás la posibilidad de elegir otro color...Acomodó su corbata oscura ajustándola más al cuello mientras la brisa invernal sacudía sin esfuerzo ni dirección prefijada sus cabellos rubios. Encendió un cigarrillo en el momento en que su cuerpo decidió dejarse caer lentamente hacia atrás hasta que su espalda diera contra un frondoso tronco. Los invitados estaban llegando...podía incluso distinguir con un poco de esfuerzo los cabellos azulados de Milo y los ligeramente más claros de Camus...Era casi irónico como últimamente nunca se encontraban los cuatro juntos y un acontecimiento tan nefasto hubiera sido el retorno del cuarteto. Algún que otro auto estacionó junto a los demás...escupiendo de su interior caras largas y ropas negras...ya había vivido aquel protocolo aburrido y amargo la única vez en su vida que sintió la culpa desgarrar su alma...

De cualquier manera ya no disfrutaba del aire libre...mucho menos de ese asqueroso sabor a naturaleza...suerte que tenía el tabaco instalado ya en su boca sino ya estaría divagando entre recuerdos que no eran bienvenidos en ese momento...por qué tenía que ser el lugar tan parecido?...el clima similar...tan frío y desolante como sólo el invierno podía ser.

No tenía idea de qué había ocurrido con Mu...no esperaba que acudiera...no así de solo y herido...destruido como lo había visto no creía que pudiera ponerse siquiera en pie...y él qué podía hacer para ayudarlo?...él...qué es lo que iba a hacer con su vida ahora?...Esas palabras sabían a trago conocido...malo...imposible de ser digerido...al fin de cuentas siempre terminaba haciéndose las mismas preguntas una y otra vez y aún si el no encontrar respuestas significaba que reaparecieran siempre deseaba lo mismo..._a la edad de quince...a la edad de 25...siempre es lo mismo...una y otra vez como si no bastara mi rostro para las cachetadas...quizás ahora no son simples cachetadas...en definitiva el destino siempre encuentra una forma novedosa de golpearme...pero...por qué tengo que ver estas cosas?...la gente muere a mi alrededor como caen las hojas de un árbol en otoño...por qué tengo que verlas morir?...quiero ser parte de esas hojas cayendo...y caer...y jamás regresar...no quiero ver...por qué tengo que hacerlo?_

Y qué mal amante se sentía...incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo...podría ayudar a Mu?...ingenuamente había pensado que el pelimorado había escapado de un destino peligroso...mas había en él tantas cosas que no sabía...

-Ey Shaka!...amigo...estás bien?

-Milo...

-Sí...siento mucho lo que pasó con Mu...no sabía que su esposa estaba tan mal...

-Yo tampoco...y...Camus?

-Olvidó traer las flores...ahora vuelve...pero dime...cómo...está Mu?...lo has visto?

-Bueno...él..._me creerías si te dijera que...casi muere desangrado?...en realidad esto es algo bastante normal...no era la primera vez que lo hacía...aunque debo confesar que hasta a mí me sorprendió...verás...creí ingenuamente que se había curado...idiota?tal vez...pero quiero a ese hombre..._está mal...no estoy seguro de que vaya a venir al funeral...

-No?...realmente no puedo creer que esto esté pasando...Mu no se merecía esto...él es un hombre tan bueno...no puedo...aún no puedo creerlo...

-Lo sé...

-Y qué hay de ti Shaka?...qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?...hace días que no apareces...

-Sí?...quizás...

-Fumas?...no lo sabía...

-Sí...supongo que...a veces uno no puede escapar de ciertas cosas no?...en un momento como este es la única forma que encuentro para liberar las tensiones...

-...-

-Es que...odio los funerales...

Shaka saludó mecánicamente elevando su mano sin moverla demasiado una vez arriba en el momento en que divisó que Camus se aproximaba. Una sonrisa diminuta fue lo que halló adecuado para no parecer más rudo de lo que ya resultaba...no quería tener que dar posteriormente explicaciones inútiles a aquel par...aunque si explicara realmente las razones de su ''extraña'' indiferencia y mal humor hacia sus amigos no había duda de que lo comprenderían...pero si tanto le había costado crear aquella imagen tan perfecta...tan antagónica a su verdadera persona...qué justificaba su destrucción repentina?...Quizás cuando estuviera lo suficientemente desesperado como para contar cosas que incluso a Mu no le había podido decir acerca de su pasado...

Shaka qué gusto verte...es lamentable que sea en estas circunstancias...

-Sí...es vdd...

Y...Natsuki?...pensé que vendrías con ella...

-Eh?...

Tu esposa...sabe del funeral?

-...no..._crees que podría decirle que me acompañara al funeral de mi amante?...en qué mente retorcida cabe eso Camus?...pero claro...tú no sabes nada...casi lo olvidaba..._

Ah...está bien...

Y como si repetir su nombre funcionara igual que en las historias de genios y lámparas mágicas...Mu apareció dejándolos aún más sorprendidos que a los jóvenes cuya suerte les permite encontrar alguno de esos tesoros encantados. Ninguna palabra pudo ser suscitada pues vanos comentarios de incredulidad hubieran sido escasos transmisores del asombro que tal aparición les produjo. Sería quizás el escepticismo que Shaka les había transmitido?con seguridad...pues él era el que menos palabras podía agregar a la situación más allá de permanecer en su estupefacción mientras la presencia del pelimorado se hacía más nítida en el paisaje...su cigarrillo a duras penas mantenía su postura entre labios apretados y confusos...

Es...Mu...

Entonces...realmente estaba allí?...se veía tan irreal a sus ojos...tan lejano de todo lo que había conocido de Mu durante los últimos años...incluso de las últimas horas...Tan exiguamente emocional y aún así cada porción de su cuerpo transmitiendo lo que su dueño no podía...Los restos de lágrimas había hecho estragos en sus ojos...opacando notoriamente aquel fulgor esmeralda que con suma intensidad había hecho brillar dos días atrás...se veían como dos vidrios manchados por las huellas de la lluvia una vez que esta deja su paso sobre las ventanas...Y su sonrisa?...cómo explicar que aquella expresión tan cálida había sido derretida por un gélido témpano...tan vulgar...tan inexpresivo...Ciertamente la paradoja encajaba a la perfección con la situación...pero Shaka estaba cansado de esos fenómenos extraordinarios que a fin de cuentas terminaban removiendo su corazón.

Por qué había venido?...cualquiera pensaría que no existe pregunta más absurda ni respuesta más coherente a tal inquisición...mas...en la filosofía errática del rubio tal coherencia resultaba lo más cercano a una demencia masoquista que hace tiempo había decidido no volver a pisar...Cuál era el propósito de su último vistazo?...un último perdón en silencio?...uno que pudiera ser dicho sin llantos ni lamentos...sin gritos ni sangre fresca ni dedos manchados?...Había confesión más pura que la inmediata?...Si Mu hubiera querido...él se hubiera ofrecido gustoso a enviar el mensaje que quisiera a su difunta esposa...pero por qué continuar haciendo más profundo el hoyo?...

Al menos estaba junto a sus otros compañeros de trabajo...que por supuesto no tenían ni la mínima idea de la relación que Shaka mantenía con el pelimorado...y aún así se sentía más a gusto rodeado por aquellas personas que poco tenían idea...que teniendo que enfrentar en una desprotegida soledad la tristeza de su amante. Quizás en su ignorancia...sus amigos cercanos fueran aún de más ayuda que él mismo...

Mu se acercó cabizbajo, haciendo notoria su indecisión de una dirección prefijada...Iría con los parientes de su esposa?...o con sus amigos?...Sabía que estaban descansando sobre unos árboles, los había divisado a penas cruzó la puerta del coche por el rabillo del ojo...Aún así podía pretender que no los había visto y jamás sería culpado...después de todo realmente sentía poco apetito de compañía y en el funeral de su esposa cualquier acción fuera de lo común podía ser fácilmente justificada por una distorsión que la pena causaba al comportamiento general de las personas...probablemente transcurrido el acontecimiento no quedaría más que el recuerdo del rostro pálido de Asako antes de ser enterrada...qué importancia tenía entonces que el viudo hiciera comentarios indebidos o acciones poco aclamadas?

Finalmente optó por caminar derecho...justo en donde el camino prolijamente colocado entre algunas tumbas se unía con sus pies para luego desviarse en otra dirección que no llevaba al lugar preparado para el entierro de su esposa. No había habido velatorios...realmente nunca había tenido fe en ese tipo de reuniones a las que vagamente y por obligación asistía...jamás pensó que sería anfitrión de alguna de ellas y si pretendía procurar a Asako una tumba, su decisión residía en el mero deseo de tener un lugar al que al menos pudiera acudir si su alma no resistía los fuertes golpes de la culpa o si sus navajas no alcanzaban para acabar con ella...lo que ocurriera primero...

Shaka...?...Shaka!...ey!...

-Eh?...

No deberíamos ir a su lado...?...se lo ve muy deprimido...

-Vayan uds...yo los alcanzaré en un momento...

-Está bien...vamos Camus.

* * *

-Qué..qué has hecho...?...qué ha pasado...?...

Un eco...una voz que difícilmente podía distinguir...a penas otro sonido que llenaba el ambiente pero aquel se escuchaba tan familiar...le hacía pensar que al menos no estaba solo...

-Por qué...por qué...?

_Se dio cuenta lentamente cómo sus pensamientos se solidificaron en palabras cuando tomó entre sus manos el satin azulado de la ropa de Shaka mojando con sus lágrimas los restos de sangre dispersos en el suelo..._

_Él lo entendía tan bien...él era el único que sabía por lo que estaba pasando...sintió cómo esas blasfemias eufemísticas espetadas contra su conciencia en las que aseguraba que nada ya importaba...que ya no había nada en Shaka que pudiera salvarlo...eran contradichas por sus manos apresadas en la ropa de su amante...Realmente había renunciado a él?...En su insana depresión lo había creído como una certeza inevitable...pero aún así...después de llorar frente al cuerpo de la difunta esposa que yacía a unos metros del baño...estaba cambiando de parecer y ese deseo irrefrenable de abandono había sido cubierto por una melancólica esperanza..._

_-Mu...?...Mu...por qué lloras?...qué pasa...?_

_Shaka tenía miedo de preguntar...y quién no lo tendría?...allí estaba...abrazando a un suicida sin saber qué decisiones tomar o no...qué podía ser dicho o no...pues cualquier movimiento en falso podía ser el fin de su existencia...y esa valiosa alma colgaba de un hilo demasiado fino como para arriesgarse...demasiado importante como para tomar caminos osados..._

_No se dio cuenta de que la sangre continuaba brotando hasta que sus manos comenzaron a entumecerse y su cuerpo perdió de a poco sensibilidad al tacto haciéndose más liviano...casi gelatinoso...Fue en ese momento en que perdió la conciencia y a la mañana siguiente se descubrió en su cama...cubierto de vendas y sagas...sin olor a sangre más que aquel que aún descansaba en su memoria..._

* * *

Apretó el cigarrillo contra el tronco asegurándose de que estuviera lo suficientemente consumido antes de hacerlo...no se reconocía naturista de nacimiento así que la única solución a la necesidad de un basurero fue el brillante césped bajo sus pies. Dejó el cigarrillo en el suelo y se dirigió furtivamente hacia los asientos dispuestos en perfecto orden frente a un cura a punto de preparar el rutinario discurso de despedida. Atisbó las cabelleras de sus amigos y la pelimorada un poco más lejos...unas filas más allá de las suyas...

La ceremonia estaba por dar comienzo y aún no había tenido oportunidad de cruzar palabra...esa repentina lejanía lo incomodaba...decidió entonces buscar el asiento más cercano al pelimorado...

Sus amigos lo vieron llegar algo confundidos mientras escogía la fila opuesta a la suya...aún haciéndole señas en vano para que el rubio acudiera a su lado...mas al percatarse de su propósito desistieron inmediatamente...

Esperaba que no estuvieran reservadas...siendo las sillas de la primer fila casi con seguridad pertenecían a personas más importantes...pero qué más daba!...Nadie tenía por qué enterarse o sí?...Disimuladamente tomó asiento a la derecha del pelimorado observando cómo las pocas personas que habían acudido lo miraban fijamente mientras se hacía posesión de aquel lugar. Mu lo miró fugazmente...pero eso fue suficiente para confirmar que no había problema en su repentina aparición...

Qué pretendía?...Los puños del pelimorado se cerraron fuertemente mientras luchaba contra su deseo de mirarlo a través de sus hebras caídas...aquellas que cubrían sabiamente su mirada cabizbaja y perdida...desde esa noche se había preguntado intensamente si habría cuidado su sueño mientras dormía...había deseado que estuviera allí cuando despertara...quería saber qué pensaba sobre él ahora...estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo como para amarlo y no asesinar a los dos con su locura?...Sólo podía pensar en cuánto daño le había hecho Asako...quería saber si Shaka al menos podía figurar en su mente alguna bondad que él había tenido hacia ella...quizás Shaka tenía la respuesta...

De repente una mano se posó sobre la suya...pálida y aún así ligeramente más oscura que la suya...pálida y aún así ligeramente más viva...pálida y aún así carente de ominosas marcas...y Mu sabía muy bien a quién pertenecía...y no pudo llorar pues no se permitiría hacerlo...pero tomó esa mano fuertemente entre las suyas sintiendo como transmitía a su dueño un poco de su angustia.


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

hiXDDDD perdón el retrasoU...bueno acá les dejo lo que sigue...

Escuchar palabras tan crudas sería el consuelo de un tonto...y por tonto bebía de ellas aunque no quisiera hacerlo...Se aferraba a su nombre cada vez que lo repetía el sacerdote, sin que le importara realmente qué decían sobre ella...era su nombre lo que lo hacía dar vueltas en un círculo de recuerdos que lo estaban sofocando...mas como la muerte dulce aquel que la espera con ansia...lo escuchaba...cual eco perdido en un valle desierto..

Asako...

Asako...

Sonaba tan lejano...casi desde otro tiempo...otra época que no pertenecía a la suya...otra vida arrebatada que no tenía otra forma de materializarse más que por la escasa memoria de una palabra...

Y ahora...cruelmente se daba cuenta de lo bello que sonaba escuchar esa palabra...mientras el viento la arrastraba una y otra vez hacia el olvido...hasta que su cuerpo marchito se fusionara con ella y se entregaran a las cenizas que heredaban una y otra vez los muertos...

Asako...

_Asako..._

Le daba escalofríos...miedo...pensar que durante mucho tiempo no sería capaz de resistir ese nombre...tenía que aprovechar la voluntad inercial de sus oídos...ahora que se prestaban pacíficamente a escucharla sin caer en una terrible angustia...

Si pudiera callaría el rumor de las aves sobre las copas de los árboles...conversando animadamente a pesar que el invierno hiciera sucumbir los más apretados plumajes...el tiritar escandaloso de las hojas crujiendo...el persistente soplido del viento que tenía las agallas suficiente para desordenar las palabras que con tanta necesidad quería captar...

Asako...

Asako...

El silencio podía esperar...ahora sólo quería escuchar al sacerdote decir una vez más esa palabra...hasta que finalmente pudiera dejarla ir...

* * *

-Tus manos...están congeladas... 

Su mano no había entregado a su dueño la que tenía amarrada entre sus dedos...No se trataba de una simple búsqueda de calor pues ambas expuestas...por más apretadas que estuvieran una contra la otra, poco podían hacer contra la fría temperatura...Junto a ella...el brazo se estiraba moldeando una bella figura a su lado...esbelta...alta...blanquecina...de una cabellera tan hermosa y rubia que daba pudor tocarla.

-Las tuyas también...

El vapor salió como una cortina de humo blanco de su boca, anunciando que no faltaba mucho para que su cuerpo se entumeciera si permanecían un tiempo más delante de la tumba. Ya se habían marchado casi todos los invitados...otorgando cada uno sus condolencias con esas expresiones tan ordinarias y trilladas que tanto detestaba...Quizás Milo y Camus aún estuvieran sentados esperando...sentía no haber tenido ni la más mínima educación de haberlos saludado...pero por primera vez la sinceridad se iba a convertir en una de sus prioridades...

-Está haciendo frío...tenemos que volver...

-Lo haré si tú lo haces...Mu...

A lo lejos...atisbaba las dos únicas figuras junto a las sillas...los susodichos se mantenían calientes bajo los árboles casi pelados por el otoño en un abrazo que prometía algo mas que una simple protección de la lluvia de hojas que el viento hacía flotar pausadamente...No estaban más que a unos metros de sus pies pero parecían tan lejanas que sus voces le llegaban como gritos distorsionados fácilmente eludibles...

Esquivó ambos llamados mientras atravesaba el aire frío tomado por la mano de su compañero hacia los autos aparcados al límite del césped...

Ninguno se atrevió a hacer otra cosa más que seguirlos...y así todo acabó en un cordial saludo antes de marcharse en sus respectivos autos...

* * *

Cruzó la avenida y dobló hacia la esquina estacionando a un lado del edificio. En el espejo retrovisor no había señales de Mu por ningún lado y ese pacífico silencio daba cuenta de que seguramente aún estaba durmiendo. Afortunadamente había logrado convencerlo de que se sentara en el asiento de atrás anticipando el cansancio de noches que no podían ser dormidas por más fuerte que se cerraran los ojos. Su esposa Natsuki había llamado un par de veces durante el trayecto...y sus explicaciones no pasaban de ser meras falsificaciones de otras anteriormente utilizadas...pero en fin el pelimorado no iba a recordar eso si no había podido presenciarlo. 

Había deseado tanto cruzar alguna palabra durante el funeral...por más inútil que fuera...sentía que incluso el tono de su voz le daría algo más tangible sobre su estado de ánimo...

Ahora sólo tenía sus recuerdos...el pasado que lo informaba sobre los sentimientos resquebrajados de aquel que pierde a un ser querido...en aquel entonces...cuando sintió en carne propia que lo había perdido todo...la gente que lo había acompañado durante el funeral se encargó de llenar de miedo su cabeza...de hipótesis sobre un futuro cuya peor incertidumbre era no tener ninguna certeza...

-Y ahora qué será del pobre niño?...la vdd fue una tragedia terrible...

_-Pero cómo es que sucedió?...una pareja en una noche es algo espantoso..._

_-No se sabe demasiado...tal vez un ladrón que entró a robar...es difícil imaginar que alguien pudiera matarlos...Dios...eran dos personas maravillosas..._

_-El niño se llama Shaka..._

_-No parece tener más de 16 o 17 años..._

_-No tiene familia?_

_-Es hijo único...todo dependerá de sus parientes..._

_Depender de personas que ni siquiera conocía... era como si el horizonte se alargara ante sus ojos...una línea tan fina y estirada que se confundía con el paisaje y sobre todo hacía impredecible su destino..._

Movió su cabeza lentamente como si eso bastara para ahuyentar las voces...si el pasado pertenecía a otro tiempo no era compatible con el presente y no hacía más que estorbar en su transcurso...por qué cada vez que se detenía a meditar sobre su vida acababa dando vuelta la cabeza?...quizás la vida de Mu era tan similar a la suya que aunque intentara una y otra vez atar su cuerpo al presente terminaba irremediablemente regresando...

Mu dormía profundamente agazapado contra el asiento, asiendo con fuerza entre sus manos trémulas los bordes de su saco negro. Meció suavemente su hombro para despertarlo luchando contra sus ganas de alargar un poco más su sueño para que la tranquilidad en su rostro permaneciera por más tiempo.

-Mu...Mu...despierta...ya llegamos a tu casa...

Su casa...piensas dejarlo ahí?...algo así sería como dejarlo acostarse en la tumba de su propia esposa..quieres hacerlo vivir lo mismo que tu viviste?

-Mu...

Por qué querría despertarse si soñar es más placentero que vivir?...vas a darle tu una razón para dejar de soñar?...o al menos vas a dejarlo seguir soñando?hay algo que puedas hacer que no sea estar simplemente parado a su lado sin hacer nada?

-Humm...

-Mu...despertaste..._por un momento pensé que no lo harías..._

-Shaka?...mmm...ya llegamos?

-Eh?...eh...no..._no puedo dejarlo dormir aquí...cualquier habitación...cualquier lugar es mejor que este..._

* * *

-Que en dónde estoy?...te dije lo del velorio no?...bueno pues estoy con él ahora!...podrías bajar un poco el tono de voz...?...está en la habitación de al lado...cómo por qué?no tiene por qué escuchar tus gritos en un momento como este...Natsuki...cálmate...no sabes por lo que ha pasado...no puedo dejarlo solo entiéndelo!...volveré mañana por la mañana está bien?...no me esperes despierta porque no voy a ir esta noche...es en serio...adiós... 

Colocó sus manos contra la puerta de madera lisa aún sosteniendo el pequeño artefacto telefónico en sus manos...lo estrujaba inclementemente como si fuera suficiente echarle la culpa a cualquier cosa con tal de sacarse un peso de encima... Esa mujer ya ni siquiera formaba parte de su vida...se había convertido en una piedra en su zapato...una tan grande y puntiaguda que por momentos lo hacía tropezar y morder el polvo...

Al menos por esa noche no tendría más que olvidarse de sus gritos pues sería simple reemplazarlo por otra cosa...el sólo hecho de tenerlo a Mu consigo lo hacía sentir que era capaz de lidiar casi con cualquier problema...casi...

-Y bien?

-Era Natsuki...quería saber en dónde estaba...

-No deberías estar con ella?...no es necesario que te quedes a cuidarme...ya hiciste suficiente con pagar por la habitación...

-No digas estupideces Mu..._no quiero dejarte...no puedo...tengo miedo...porque te entiendo tengo miedo..._

-Gracias...no quiero ser un estorbo para ti...

-No lo eres...deja de decir esas cosas...

-Qué soy para ti entonces...qué soy Shaka?...

Había una ansiedad en sus palabras...como si su vida pendiera de un delgado hilo que o bien sería cortado o bien salvado por aquello que dijera...se sentó a su lado al borde de la cama conteniendo su cálido cuerpo entre sus brazos...qué era para él?...quizás todo menos lo que él había sido para sus tíos cuando se quedó solo...

Una molestia...

_Un asesino..._

_Una mancha en la historia de la familia..._

-Mu...tú eres...mi razón...

Sintió como los brazos del pelimorado caían aliviados hacia los costados prueba de que Mu ya se había dormido no sin antes soltar un ligero suspiro agradeciendo la respuesta por más ambigua que pareciera a simple vista...Lo arrulló entre sus brazos acomodando ambos cuerpos entre las sábanas y no fue necesario siquiera que la noche tiñera de negro y estrellas el cielo para que acompañara a Mu en sus sueños...

* * *

Miró el reloj de mano que se asomaba en la mesa de luz...6:00...¿...Si sus ojos no lo engañaban era mejor que se apresurara pues antes de partir tenía que llamar a Camus o a Milo para que recogieran a Mu del hotel...quería llevarlo en su auto hasta su casa pero sabía que eso no le causaría más que tener que inventar otra sarta de mentiras a su esposa y su lista se había hecho tan larga que pronto serían imposibles de borrar... 

-Le prometí volver por la mañana...antes de ir a trabajar...

Esperaba que alguno de sus compañeros se tomara el día libre y así pudieran cuidar de Mu hasta que él resolviera el problema de su casa...regresar allí no le haría ningún bien...quedarse en la suya tampoco...mierda..eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado...

-Quizás Camus o Milo...

Planificar no iba a mejorar la situación...y cuanto más tardara menos probable era que encontrase a alguno de los dos en su casa...si es que no vivían juntos...cómo es que nunca se había enterado de eso?O.o...

El celular titilaba sobre la mesa y se sacudía levemente a la llegada de un nuevo mensaje...se había asegurado de quitar el timbre por si se le ocurría molestar a su esposa pero no se esperaba un mensaje a esa hora de la mañana...

SHAKA:

_TENGO ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRTE...LLÁMAME A ESTE NÚMERO...NO TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE VERME...4813 4567_

_K_

Sus manos ardían...dejó el teléfono caer antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que se había deslizado casi por voluntad propia de sus dedos...era la llama del infierno...tan caliente que no podía ser tocada por manos tan vulnerables como las suyas...pero a la vez tan genuina que sólo aquellos que habían tenido la oportunidad de estar en su presencia podían reconocer el dolor al ser quemado por sus llamas...


	17. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

_Mamá..._

_Papá..._

_Había estado vagando durante los últimos días sin poder cruzar la línea entre la obsesión y el olvido...cómo podía creer que todo no había sido un efímero sueño...tan escueto que su presencia rebosaba egoísmo?..._

_Asimilar el accidente de Keisuke no había sido tan difícil como acatarse a lo prohibido...Su presencia...por qué era una molestia?...por qué no podía estar con Keisuke?_

_La lluvia no se había siquiera tomado un receso vespertino...bañaba en cristales transparentes e uniformes el amargo paisaje al regreso de otro fallido intento de visita..._

_El rubio parecía sumergido en el ambiente agobiante de tristeza y melancolía...Incluso el cielo había adoptado un gris tan opaco e inerte como si de un camaleón que absorbe las penas se tratara._

_Al menos se había llevado un abrigo con el que cubrir su cabeza...y aunque sufrieran un poco sus piernas entre los mojados pliegues del pantalón...sentir que las gotas cayeran en su rostro lo hacían verse aún más miserable..._

_No quería más lágrimas en su cara...bastaba con las que ya había derramado por sí sólo..._

_Por la abertura de sus manos aferrando la tela sobre la cabeza podía ver el fluir desarreglado del agua ligeramente turbia...llenando las grietas de las baldosas...tejiendo un hilo movedizo por el borde de la vereda hacia las cloacas...y allí sucumbía..._

_Quizás así había sido todo...pero el agua corría demasiado rápido para un pez pequeño y él era incapaz de seguirle el paso..._

_Se largó a correr al momento en que oyó el sonido de un trueno azotando el cielo como una protesta sin palabras...un súbito deseo de encontrar a sus padres recorrió su cuerpo...cual niño después de haber visto algo que de verdad lo asusta..._

_Estaba tan cansado...mentalmente agotado...tan sólo quería llegar a su casa y acurrucarse apretadamente entre los brazos de su madre...sentirse comprendido aunque en verdad ella no supiera nada de lo que le pasaba...pero... no bastaba con que solamente la mirase de esa manera?...siempre había tenido la fiel creencia de que las madres poseían alguna especie de empatía mental que las hacía tan especiales...tan sensibles a los sentimientos de los demás..._

_Se recostó sobre la madera de la puerta frontal al encontrarse en el patio delantero de su casa...un hermoso jardín que daba la bienvenida a las visitas...Hacía tanto frío...la lluvia parecía traer consigo toda clase de emociones físicas asociadas al dolor...a la soledad..._

_Mamá..._

_Papá..._

_ Tum Tum Tum Tum>>_

_Había sangre…sangre por doquier...y una nota entre sus cuerpos blanquecinos...el anónimo de un asesino cuya frase escueta y manchada no parecía otra cosa que una cínica broma de mal gusto..._

_El que avisa no es traidor_

_Tum Tum Tum Tum_

_-PAPÁAA!_

_-MAMÁAA!_

_Habían sido ´´ellos´´…de eso no cabía ninguna duda.._

* * *

En la cama de otro...en la habitación de nadie...disfrutaba del ameno calor de los rayos matinales bañado en sábanas blancas perfectamente perfumadas...sabían a colonia varonil...la deliciosa colonia de Shaka...

Acomodó la almohada golpeándola con una mano, moldeándola al gusto de su cabeza...posó una mano en su frente con la palma hacia arriba pretendiendo fingir que nada había ocurrido...que aún podría dormir mientras encontrase un poco de sombra entre sus dedos...

_Pero odio la luz tanto como odio la sombra...ninguno de los dos me trae buenos recuerdos...ya ni la luz del día parece tener algo para ofrecerme..._

Shaka se había desvanecido como la luna desaparece cuando el sol recupera su territorio...sin dejar rastro a excepción de esa fragancia embriagadora que lo incitaba a quedarse en la cama un rato más hasta que esta hubiera desaparecido por completo...

Pero...

Por qué se había ido?...Por qué sin darle razón de su partida?...Sin embargo por alguna razón nada parecía incoherente en su comportamiento...había olvidado lo contradictorio de su conducta...pensar que durante los últimos días se había mostrado tan cercano...

El teléfono del cuarto sonó rompiendo el cristalizado silencio...Se sentó lentamente en la cama dejándolo sonar cuatro veces antes de decidirse a contestar...cualquier cosa era mejor a seguir escuchando el irrisorio timbre que resonaba cual orquesta esa mañana en una habitación plagada de silencio...

-Sí?...Milo...hola...que has venido por mí?...quién te...?Shaka te dijo...ah...está bien...perdón por no haber contestado antes...acabo de levantarme...bajaré en unos minutos...gracias...de vdd...

No dudaba en que la probabilidad de que su rubio amante le hubiera dicho a que no...era más que exigua...Pero aún así no perdería nada intentando sacarle información a su amigo peliazul...después de todo...al igual que suyo...era uno de los mejores amigos de Shaka no?...quizás después de él...las demás personas no ocupaban más que un espacio en su estructura de vida cotidiana...

Una esposa...Asako...

Amigos...Camus y Milo...

Parientes...

Bueno...jamás le había preguntado nada sobre ellos sino que el imaginario que tenía de ellos era más un manto de sombras que Shaka mismo se había encargado de teñir...delineando las figuras siniestras de un tío que lo había adoptado bajo la amenaza de un desamor obligado...de un amante que había desaparecido de su vida en el momento en que más lo necesitaba...y aún más...de los padres de su novio...dos personas que hubieran hecho lo imposible para quitárselo de encima...

Una historia que no había sido del todo contada...todavía conservaba baches cuyo saldo requería pensar algo que no quería pero que a su vez resultaba ser lo más lógico a la personalidad ahora ligeramente menos solitaria y misteriosa del rubio...

Recordó aquella noche...en que había derribado en pocas horas una muralla que le había costado construir años de aislamiento y práctica...Había hablado de una venganza...

Venganza?...y él a quién podría culpar de la muerte de su esposa...no habría venganza para él y tampoco pretendía tenerla...intentaría enterrar todo sentimiento malo junto con ella pues todo lo que estaba podrido no pertenecía más que a la tierra...allí en donde enterrada bajo gusanos y piedras descansaba su difunta esposa...

_-Pero qué bah...tengo que dejar de divagar tanto y vestirme de una buena vez..._

* * *

De camino a su oficina cruzó algunas palabras con su adormecida esposa. Acarició su cabello recordando como le gustaba a ella sentirlo su posesión y confirmarlo por el calor de sus manos...aunque para él no fuera otro minuto más a la suma de horas...días...años que ya había perdido...

La despidió con un esquivo beso mientras la instigaba a que volviera a dormir...Luego tomó su portafolio, su saco azul y se marchó mirando de reojo la mañana que anunciaba un estrambótico día soleado.

Saludó a sus camaradas como solía...removiéndole la conciencia en el fondo sobre una traición a sus verdaderos sentimientos...pero el trabajo era el trabajo y su vida aún no había dado un vuelco suficiente como para dejarlo...después de todo siempre estaban los fantasmas errantes de su pasado dispuestos a destruir lo a penas construido.

Se acomodó en su silla escuchando el sonido de la computadora un instante después de haberla encendido...Sin poder evitarlo desenganchó del cinturón el celular que traía oculto...preguntándose por qué aún cuando intentaba escapar de la gente que le causaba problemas todos parecían empeñados en perseguirlo...

Cómo había conseguido el número...?

Por qué ahora...por qué justo cuando el sin sentido dejaba de serlo...?

En un torbellino de emociones que se agolpaba en su garganta a punto de explotar en un grito desaforado o quizás en un gimoteo...ahí habitaba un eclecticismo en donde la ira se confundía con la tristeza y no se podía dar cuenta del fin de una o del comienzo de la otra...

En otro momento su primera reacción hubiera sido eliminar el mensaje y borrar aquel hecho como tantas veces había olvidado los reproches de su esposa...pero había algo en él...en la urgencia que declaraba la brevedad y la confianza de un número...que se lo impedían...

Entonces...si estaba allí era para utilizarlo...no podía simplemente retenerlo como un archivo más en su casilla...acaso llamarlo había estado entre sus planes desde el momento en que lo vio llegar?

-Señor Shaka?...puedo pasar?

-?

-Su café señor...

-Sí adelante...disculpe señorita Watari...

-Se lo dejo por aquí?

-Sí muchas gracias...

-...le sucede algo señor...?

-eh?..por qué lo pregunta?

-Simplemente lo noto un poco pálido...se encuentra bien?

-Sí...gracias...

Olió el humeante café tomando...el aroma candente de una mañana común...Su rostro se arrugó un momento y no pudo evitar sentir náuseas... La taza resbaló de sus manos y se estrelló contra el piso...sus pantalones se mancharon a penas pero lejos estuvieron de quedar como el piso mojado bajo una capa de líquido marrón traslúcido. Las náuseas volvieron y lo condujeron directo al baño...

Mientras tosía y trataba de escupir los restos de su cuerpo...se dio cuenta de que ese número lo haría sentirse enfermo por siempre si no lo marcaba...

* * *

En la cama de otro...en la habitación de...Milo...Camus?...Sorprendente era saberse amigo de una pareja cuya relación se remontaba a los comienzos de su trabajo en aquella empresa...

La limpieza...algo que normalmente escasea en lugares frecuentados por hombres, era algo que sobresalía en el brillo de casa baldosa...en el fresco aroma a lavanda que desprendían las cortinas blancas cuando el viento se proponía acariciarlas...

Había logrado convencer a su compañero de que se fuera...prometía no hacer nada ´´extraño´´sin creer realmente que Milo supiera a qué se refería cuando le había dicho eso...más allá de la advertencia con palabras probablemente textuales que Shaka le había dado...

Ahora permanecía acostado de lado...la última posición en que lo vio partir la cama del hotel...observando absorto los portarretratos dispuestos sobre la mesa de luz...

Sonrisas que parecían genuinas...de un mundo al que no pertenecían ni Shaka ni él...ni siquiera en imágenes que parecían similares...pero no lo eran...

El timbre sonó a lo lejos... como un eco fino y furtivo al otro lado de la habitación...podría levantarse?...No tenía ni la certeza de quién era aquel que esperaba...por qué iría a averiguarlo?...

Mas el timbre continuó insistiendo...gritando una dos veces...y luego en una sola vez que parecía no terminar jamás...y no había manos que bastaran para repeler sonido tan molesto...entonces, clavando sus pies sobre las baldosas frías que recibían el calor de sus pies descalzos...fue hacia el portero y habló disgustado...

-Diga?

-Eres...tú Mu?

-El mismo...quién habla?

-Shaka...

-Shaka?...qué hacés...?esperá ya bajo...

-Gracias...

Ató el calzado a sus pies y miró el reloj de soslayo...9:00hs?...qué demonios hacía Shaka en la casa de Milo a esa hora cuando debería estar trabajando...Inmediatamente eso le supo a problema...

Cuando lo encontró del otro lado de los vidrios de la entrada del edificio(bue...no es mucho más diferente que el de shaka pero...son casi todos iguales noXD)su figura ocultada a penas por unas plantas colocadas en una esquina percibió indefectiblemente que estaba en lo cierto...Estuvo a punto de volver en sus pasos pero...se dijo finalmente que si no era capaz de cruzar aquella vaya...jamás podría cruzar las otras que seguramente lo aguardaban más adelante...

-Shaka...cómo estás...qué...

Su boca calló cuando sintió al rubio abalanzarse con brazos abiertos, estrechándolo con urgencia. De alguna manera...sentía que si no detenía a sus demás sentidos no podría concentrarse en aquel abrazo...y ahora lo único que necesitaba era dejarse llevar...y responder a la caricia que tan sorpresivamente había acudido a él...

-Mu...perdona...tengo que irme por unos días...voy a volver lo prometo...pero no puedo decirte nada...

-Shaka...

Esa angustia...esa pena...la conocía tanto y tantas veces la había visto casi palpable como en ese momento...Ese abrazo lo anestesiaba y la pena se hacía insoportable...de una forma que aunque quisiera no podría hablar...Parpadeó varias veces...y en su confusión prefirió calmarlo ajustando más aún el abrazo...

-Sé que no es el mejor momento...perdóname Mu...yo quiero estar contigo...pero en estas condiciones...

-Te esperaré Shaka...

-Gracias...muchas gracias...

Acaso había alguna otra respuesta a una plegaría que por falta de lágrimas parecía aún más miserable?...Sufriría...lloraría...y sólo podría consolarlo la espera de aquel día en que Shaka pudiera confiar en él...y le pusiera fin al pasado de su historia.


	18. Chapter 17

Caoítulo 17

Bajó del avión sintiendo cómo el aroma a tranquilidad lo invadía lentamente...casi como un líquido introduciéndose por su garganta...Esa...la ciudad en la cual había pasado 17 años de su vida...si en algún momento aquello había tenido sabor a paz ya no lo recordaba...ya no era capaz de reconocer ese sabor por ningún lado.

El viento empujó con fuerza su abrigo silbando sutilmente entre sus oídos...materializando los pensamientos que no quería salieran a flote...

_A qué has venido Shaka?...piensas hacerle honor a los viejos tiempos?...él estará más que dispuesto a acompañarte en tamaño emprendimiento..._

Un impulso...sólo podía decir que algo se había apoderado de él en ese instante...Un presentimiento que enflaquecía toda resistencia invitándolo a dejarse llevar por el instinto infalible de aquel que ya ha experimentado situaciones fatídicas...

Qué otra razón podía encontrar a tal inusual mensaje...y la voz...el tono de preocupación cuando habían hablado tiempo después...

_ Debes venir...es importante...debes venir Shaka..._

La salida del aeropuerto fue tan caótica pero rayaba la normalidad de tal manera que su costumbre le había enseñado a adecuarse a ese tipo de situaciones...dejándose arrastrar por la marea de gente que caminaba apresurada hacia la salida.

Buscó en un bolsillo el papel arrugado sobre el cual había escrito la dirección...a penas un garabato de números y letras que con gran esfuerzo se diferenciaban de las manchas de tinta que decoraban las partes no utilizadas.

Con que..se había mudado nuevamente...o mejor dicho había regresado al lugar del que había huido...

El papel terminó de consumirse entre sus dedos para luego ser arrojado con indiferencia en un tacho de basura cercano. Shaka se acercó al linde de la vereda agitando un brazo buscando la atención de algún taxi...Un hombre mayor lo saludó mientras tomaba el asiento trasero e indicaba al mismo la dirección pertinente...

_Ven por favor...tengo algo muy importante que decirte..._

* * *

-Qué...qué es lo que quieres...por qué enviaste el mensaje...cómo sabes mi número!

-Cálmate...si sigues hablando así no harás más que atragantarte con tus palabras...

-Imbécil...

-Haré como que no oí eso...

-No estoy diciendo nada que no merezcas que te diga...habla de una vez y déjame en paz...no estoy dispuesto a darte ni un segundo más de mi vida...

-Está bien...entiendo que te comportes así conmigo Shaka...pero de todas maneras no puedo darte demasiados detalles ahora...

-Qué propones entonces?...para qué me hiciste llamarte!

-Debes venir...es importante, debes venir Shaka...

-Que yo vaya?...estás loco!

-Tranquilízate...

_Pero entonces...cuando mi brazo estuvo a punto de estirarse para colgar el tuvo...algo me detuvo...quizás ese ligero tinte en su voz...un poco quebrada..._

-Ven por favor...tengo algo muy importante que decirte...

_Sentí que no podría rehusarme...ni aunque deseara más que fervientemente estrellar el auricular contra la pared...sin ahorrarme en gritos e insultos hacia su persona...Tal vez sí era importante...tal vez merecía ser escuchado..._

_O esperaba algo más de mi visita?...que esa endemoniada familia hubiera cambiado un ápice de su conducta por mi desgracia?..._

_La disculpa que jamás fue entregada ni siquiera por una mera condolencia bajo la elegía fúnebre que tocaba el silencio durante las exequias de mis padres...?_

_Y la venganza que esta disculpa traía como un arma de doble filo...sin entregar a cambio nada más que una sonrisa retorcida...un dedo acusador...y la leyenda grabada en la frente que los acreditaba a cada uno de ellos como los autores del asesinato..._

_Jamás podré perdonarlos..._

No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, lo que facilitó su despertar a la mañana siguiente...casi impaciente porque el ciclo diario reiniciara su proceso. La necesidad de que algo ocupara su mente...algo que no fuera la inquietud de saber qué estaría haciendo Shaka en ese momento...Mantener su mente enfocada en el trabajo ayudaría pero incluso eso no podría durar el tiempo suficiente para sacarlo de su cabeza completamente...

En una habitación contigua...y ahogado por las paredes que la separaban de ella, se oyó el sonido de un despertador cuya voz chillona y estridente fue inmediatamente callada...luego silencio...y finalmente dos o tres bostezos y el leve rechinar de una cama.

Probablemente fuera Milo...o Camus?...Adivinar se había vuelto prácticamente un juego de agudeza...en el cual la clasificación de meticulosos sonidos podía marcar la diferencia...

Dos voces se oyeron, somnolientas al principio...un poco más fuertes después...eso desvaneció sus dudas por completo...Que vivían juntos acababa de dejar de ser una mera sospecha...

-Ey Mu!despierta!Es hora de ir a trabajar dormilón!

Hacía tiempo que un grito no le parecía tan cálido...los últimos que había recibido no hacían más que traerle una y otra vez malos recuerdos...ecos que rebotaban en sus tímpanos como un boomeran que vuelve intentando buscar una salida sin éxito...

-Ya estoy despierto!

Separó las colchas lentamente de su cuerpo...casi despegándose de una piel de la cual resultaba difícil deshacerse...y se puso de pie en dirección a la puerta...Ese no era su primer día en aquella casa...pero si de días laborales se trataba...eso era un asunto pendiente...

-Qué quieres de desayunar?

-Qué van a tomar uds?

-Café y tostadas!

-Mmm...bueno lo mismo para mí!

Aún cuando gritar no era su idea de un despabilamiento tranquilo y pausado...comenzaba a creer que quizás si Milo lo hacía tan continuamente y con tal naturalidad era porque de alguna forma resultaba como una especie de catarsis...

Tenía unas cuantas cosas que gritar en mente...ideas que habían permanecido atoradas desde la partida de Shaka...preguntas sin respuesta...desconfianzas...inseguridades...ese egoísmo que en contra de su voluntad lo obligaría a dañar al rubio para que sintiera al menos un poco de su pena...

_Por qué justo ahora Shaka...?...Por qué?...Por qué te vas y me dejas solo...necesito estar contigo...yo..._

-Eyyy Mu...ya está el café!vienes o no?Se te va a enfriar.!

-Sí ya voy!gracias...

* * *

Shaka observó el último cigarrillo apretado en una esquina del paquete, como si el vacío ejerciera presión sobre él...recluyéndolo a una soledad eterna que él podía evitar si lo tomara entre sus dedos y acabara con su existencia consumiéndolo entre una abrasadora llama y su dulce boca...

Pero no lo haría...prefería alargar su agonía si era necesario...lo necesitaba ahora...mas lo iba a necesitar más aún después...

El auto se detuvo luego de doblar sobre una esquina...en una vereda poco poblada, cubierta de bellos y altos árboles...y un césped repleto de amargas hojas de otoño...

El aire era espeso...el viento helado...y sobre los cimientos de lo que parecía un barrio fantasma se erguía una imponente mansión...

-Aquí está bien...muchas gracias...

Shaka abrochó hasta el último botón de su saco acomodando una bufanda negra que se había puesto minutos antes de dejar su departamento...entregó el dinero al conductor demasiado absorto en la visión de la casa pálida como para prestar atención al sonido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza...y el posterior ronronear del coche antes de alejarse de su sitio...

Unas casas más allá...

Pero no deseaba ir a verla...no tenía intenciones de poner un pie cerca nuevamente de esa casa...

-Ya estás aquí...estás justo como te recuerdo...Shaka...

Lo hubiera sorprendido de sobremanera si no supiera cómo sería tratado por aquel individuo...habían pasado más siete años desde la última vez que lo había visto y aún así tenía esa rebosante confianza que lo hacía tan inoportuno a los momentos propicios de seriedad...

-Tú siempre tan...desconsiderado...Keisuke...no has cambiado ni un solo poco...

-Jeh...quizás sea cierto...pero espero que sea nada más una simple impresión tuya...entremos por favor...no quiero que te congeles aquí afuera...

-No me vengas con esas cosas por favor...de verdad te importa lo que me suceda?...no moriré congelado...he tenido ya mejores razones para haber muerto...

-Deja esa morbosidad innecesaria para otro momento...pasa por favor...vamos a comenzar a pelear sin que te de razones para ello?

-PUES YA ME LAS HAS DADO!...NO TE ATREVAS A CUESTIONAR MI COMPORTAMIENTO CONTIGO!...Tú...tú no mereces...no mereces una sola palabra condescendiente...

-No te he convocado para que hagamos una lista de las causas por las cuales estarías dispuesto a matarme...tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar...así que pasa por favor...

-Qué asunto puede ser tan importante...no me has dicho nada hasta ahora que haga valer mi viaje hasta aquí...y mucho menos mi entrada a tu casa...

-Natsuki...tu esposa...

_Qué...qué hay con ella?_


	19. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

El whisky giraba por el borde circular de la base del recipiente. La mujer observó la habitación a través del paisaje pintado de un traslúcido marrón para después encontrarse con el reflejo de sus ojos desfigurados por la forma del vaso...

Habían pasado dos, tres años...desde que...no tantos como para que no pudiera contarlos con sus dos manos pero...suficientes como para desfigurar sus ojos sin la necesidad de un vaso...

Así se veía en el espejo...una mirada bastante desagradable de su situación y aún así decía poco acerca de ella...pues como todo reflejo mostraba sólo la parte más tangible y superficial de su vida...

Un whisky y un cigarrillo...una perfecta combinación de adicción y desenfreno...justo lo necesario para que el sueño de esa noche no fuera más que otro papel en blanco que se acomodaba entre el vacío papeleo de su mente...sin que ella misma se decidiera por escribir en alguna página algo que valiera la pena recordar...

Desde ese día se habían amontonado uno tras otro...papeles inservibles...arrugados por manos invisibles y furiosas que sólo querían olvidar...

_En ese entonces tan sólo era una chica buscando a qué aferrarse a la vida...probar mi existencia justificaba hasta el más bajo y cruel de los actos...Creía en el amor que sentía aunque nunca había meditado sobre ello...ni siquiera a la persona que se lo ofrecía..._

_Y no busco excusas en la imprudencia de un adolescente obstinado...sólo alguien cuya obsesión raya la locura podría tomar mi declaración e incluso mis sentimientos como una razón permitida..._

_Mas no es bálsamo suficiente el perdón de un loco...aún cuando sepa que jamás me será entregado pues aquellos cuatro únicos que poseen el don de dármelos los unos no pueden y lo otros no estarán dispuestos a hacerlos..._

_Por muertos...cadáveres de un hijo abandonado a su suerte...huérfano incluso en brazos de parientes conocidos..._

_Por imposibles...como es la divinidad...tan presente para muchos en la redención del alma y para mí tan ausente por ser un alma que jamás será perdonada..._

_Por incapaces...como es aquel que puede ser otorgado por el sobreviviente a la matanza..._

_Sin el perdón que quiebre mis ataduras al martirio mi lugar en la vida de quienes han sido tocados por la fatalidad de mis decisiones no podrá ser deshecha..._

_Pero..._

_Hay comparación entre el dolor de una pérdida inadvertida...?Ese sufrimiento para el que nadie nos prepara y simplemente se manifiesta..._

_Y luego la culpa de perfecta asistencia en asuntos del corazón...tira al aire una bala perdida...juega con nuestra conciencia...señala a inocentes y victimarios a todos por iguales...utiliza la rabia y la agonía para alejarnos de nuestros seres queridos...disfraza de negro la blancura y escarba aún en el cajón de los muertos..._

_El odio se purifica...y todo pierde sentido...pero él permanece...impávido...latente..._

_Y también quedamos nosotros y la horrible sensación que crece en nuestro estómago cuando nos damos cuenta de que hemos manejado verdades a nuestro antojo... pero nos ha hecho eso satisfechos?...Sin embargo la búsqueda continúa pues la culpa no desaparece si ya se ha anidado en nuestro corazón...Entonces se deposita y nos hace culpables a nosotros mismos..._

_´´Por qué ellos y no yo...?_

_Ellos que disfrutaban tanto de la vida...ellos que hacían cosas buenas por la gente...que me amaban con devoción...´´_

_Eso...estaría preguntándose eso Shaka ahora?..._

* * *

De pronto el té le supo más caliente...y hubiera jurado que nunca bebería lava pero ahora lo estaba haciendo. No lo escupiría, no por respeto a su anfritión, sino porque había adquirido el hábito de tragar el dolor...quizás sentía que era mejor para él dejarlo adentro donde no podía verlo...

-Así es Shaka...Natsuki...es la asesina...

-Cómo lo sabes...cómo podrías tú saber algo como eso?...

-Tanto te cuesta creerlo?...yo diría que más bien suena bastante lógico...Natsuki...estaba enamorada de mí mucho antes de que tu lo estuvieras...

-Yo no...!

-Sé que lo negarás ahora...pero en ese entonces no parecía que estabas fingiendo...

-Porque era ingenuo...tú te aprovechaste de eso...bastardo...

-Ahí vas de nuevo!...no puedes apartar de tu maldita boca por un segundo los insultos!Sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí decidirme a llamarte?...Lo difícil que es asumir la responsabilidad de una familia y de una persona que a penas conozco?...Por Dios Shaka pedirte perdón ha sido peor que todos estos años de tortura!

-Eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme?...con esa información me basta para sacarla de mi vida...si eso es todo me ahorrarías el sermón y tus lágrimas baratas...

Eran once y veintinueve de la mañana cuando el sonido apagado del reloj se sintió como un lamento...y continuó dando cinco tintineos hasta que Shaka se dio cuenta de que no provenían de él...

-Por qué estás llorando?...

-Shaka...Shaka...tú no entiendes...

Once y media...y el sonido del reloj ya no interrumpía...se había convertido en otro espectador entumecido...en una escena que no daba lugar al rebose de palabras...Ambos sentados en sus respectivos asientos...Keisuke levemente inclinado hacia delante sostenido por una mano que ocultaba su cara pero no sus lágrimas...

-Yo...

-No lo digas...

-Cállate!déjame terminar!

-...-

-Perdón...perdón por todo...

-...-

-Yo todavía te sigo queriendo...aunque sepa que tú no...y no tienes porqué...no tienes porqué por supuesto...

-...-

-Pero...perdóname por favor...perdóname...por haberte traicionado...por abandonarte cuando más me necesitabas...sé que...sé...

-Está bien...ya es suficiente...

-...-

-Después de todo...al fin y al cabo quién tuvo la culpa...

-...-

-Pero no nos volveremos a ver..._ese será el costo de tu perdón..._

* * *

Relajó hacia atrás su espalda y fijó su mirada al techo celeste de su oficina. Un cielo ´´falso´´pensó deprimido...en un estado tan estoico como el de un asceta que ha perdido razón de serlo. La silla rechinó ligeramente quejándose por el excesivo estiramiento que estaba produciendo sobre la superficie...si continuaba un poco más, probablemente caería hacia atrás. El café aún humeaba dando la impresión de haber sido recién sacado de la cafetera...aunque probablemente no fuera más visión bastante errada de alguien que espera que lo ´´nuevo´´ no sufra cambios aún cuando ha sido olvidado por un largo tiempo.

En el fondo sabía que el amargo caliente de ese líquido no era más que un estorbo en su escritorio...jamás había tomado café por las mañana y si por alguna razón le permitía permanecer ocupando ese espacio era porque...

_Shaka...a él le gusta mucho el café..._

Creer que lo había comprado con un propósito que de antemano no existía...y corroborarlo al sentir el olor revitalizante de la cafeína...sólo probaba la necesidad que tenía de aferrarse a una certeza entre tantas dudas...

Shaka era básicamente eso...un hombre inseguro y versátil...incapaz de mantener una línea de pensamiento o un sentimiento asociado a uno previo...asentado allí desde que su vida cambió para siempre...y así su vida se había vuelto una línea recta sin que la ecuación hiciera otra cosa más que intercambiar números...

Olió el aroma fluido y gaseoso imaginándose cómo se vería aquel humo creciendo desde una taza apoyada en su propia cocina...y cuando decía ´´propia´´ no sólo se refería a su persona en particular sino a ´´propia´´como lo era para Camus y Milo...

De cualquier manera ya estaba por regresar...cierto...?

Si continuaba estando a la merced de ese aroma perturbador que no seguía la corriente del aire deslizarse y mezclarse con el ambiente...sino que buscaba provocarlo acercándosele a toda costa...acabaría en un mareo incontenible por las náuseas.

Se levantó procurando movimientos pausados, tomó el vaso de plástico levemente corrugado en el centro y tiró su contenido en el tacho de basura cercano al escritorio...

-Ey Mu...qué te pasa?...

-Eh?...ah...nada Milo...necesitas algo?

-Vino una mujer preguntando por vos...creo que es la esposa de Shaka...

-Natsuki?

-Sí...

-Qué quería?

-No lo sé...creo que está esperándote en planta baja...dijo que quería hablar con vos...

-Hablar conmigo?...

-Mejor no la hagas esperar...parecía apresurada...

-Sí..si ahora voy...

_Sería la hora de arreglar cuentas?...y cuál le correspondía a él?...o acaso una deformación del ´´ojo por ojo diente por diente´´...?_

_Ahora era cuando comprendía que quizás la costumbre al sufrimiento se había cristalizado de tal forma en su espíritu que una vez afrontado el fuego del averno no había calor que pudiera disolver el hielo..._

_Pondría una vez más a prueba su resistencia?...Quizás le debía eso a Natsuki...pues al fin y al cabo golpes directos no eran golpes dolorosos...y en su barrera protectora jamás podría atinar al centro...Finalmente acabaría rindiéndose a la certeza de que había perdido un lugar en el corazón de la persona que amaba...y él aún partícipe del asunto...no tenía ni la mitad de la culpa..._

_Pelearía ciegamente por Shaka aún cuando no supiera realmente si obtendría premio por ello...pero mientras tanto en el preludio de una paz fingida que se sostenía con alfileres...guardaría sus garras hasta que resistir no fuera suficiente..._

-Señorita Natsuki...qué gusto verla...me dijeron que vino a decirme algo...

-Buenos días Mu...pues así es...tengo un recado de Shaka pero no pude traerlo hasta aquí...

-Un recado?

-Sí...pero no te preocupes...si quieres puedes pasar a buscarlo por mi casa a la salida de tu trabajo...o cuando te plazca durante la tarde...a decir verdad no estoy muy al tanto de los horarios...

-Muchas gracias...no le molesta que pase cerca de las ocho entonces?

-En absoluto...te estaré esperando...ahora me voy si me disculpas...

-Adiós gracias una vez más señorita Natsuki...

-No hay problema...Adiós Mu...nos vemos!


	20. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Hacés bromas sobre el asunto porque no eres capaz de enfrentarlo cara a cara...tú misma te has puesto un sobrenombre...una parodia sardónica del concepto que tienes sobre tu persona...

´´La que escribe epitafios...

Así te nombras en el silencio...y mientras nadie te escuche no podrán reprocharte nada...se trate de la falsedad de tu calificativo...se trate del cinismo con el que has decidido tratarlo...se trate de la falta de un adjetivo que no termina de abarcar todas las penurias de tu crimen...

Ya llevas dos en tu lista...y aunque te cueste recordar los nombres de los que tu misma has cavado tumbas no puedes olvidar el momento en que quitaste su vida...

El chasquido del gatillo...

El olor intoxicante de la pólvora...

La sangre que escurría entre las vísceras cerebrales tiñendo el suelo de rojo..

Acaso pretendías regresar por donde habías llegado?...de todas maneras no formaban parte de tu pequeño mundo de rostros conocidos...no tenías por qué sentir remordimiento por su muerte...pero un sonido te distrajo...tomaste tu tiempo antes de decidir el paso siguiente y ocultaste tu figura entre las demás que llenaban de sombras la casa...

El pequeño abrió la puerta...el rubio que tanto habías estado observando mientras te relamías envidiosa los labios secos...esos que jamás iban a poder ser humedecidos por los de Keisuke...

Tenía tu misma edad pero su inocencia delataba un dejo de infantilismo en su semblante...contemplar su llanto desgarrador tras las gruesas cortinas de la ventana no había sido tu idea de pasar el resto de la tarde...pero así lo hiciste...justificando tu entumecimiento con la imposibilidad de escapar sin ser descubierta...

Pero oh!...no había nadie que pudiera detenerte...no los padres tiesos como estatuas rotas desparramadas en el suelo...no el niño que contemplada acongojado las piezas resquebrajadas intentando reunirlas tanto como sus impotentes manos le permitieran...

No había nadie...sin embargo allí permaneciste...quieta...aguardando al cesar del llanto...esperando que la penuria de las notas vocales no se grabaran lo suficiente en tu inconsciente como para que las pesadillas invadieran tus sueños...

Te fuiste después que el pequeño se puso de pie y trazó un camino confuso hacia un corredor largo tambaleando en el vacío de la amplia habitación...recién ahí notaste tras la incandescencia de un relámpago, que estaba mojado...la lluvia lo había empapado completamente...

´´Cogerá un resfríopensaste inmediatamente aturdida...suspirando a continuación por la trivialidad de una conclusión que no hallaba cabida en el contexto...

Días después la noticia llegó a tu casa...traída por el chismoseo de los vecinos que pregonaban a toda voz la desgracia del pequeño Shaka...un huérfano abandonado a su suerte...o quizás a los brazos de unos parientes poco dispuestos a recibirlo pero forzosamente obligados por un vínculo prestablecido...

Acudiste al funeral...nuevamente escondida mirando y sin mirar directamente al niño rubio que sollozaba frente a las tumbas...

_Tú epitafio...aquel que tú misma habías escrito..._

Pensabas que tal vez dejar tu firma en la frente de otros sería divertido...pero nadie se congraciará de tus acciones...nadie alabará lo que has hecho...no porque les importara...sino porque simplemente la moral de una conciencia socialmente construida no se los permitiría...

Y Shaka...te odiará aunque no te odie...te odiará por ser aquella que mataste a sus padres...pero no lo hará porque no te conoce...porque no sabe que tú has sido la asesina...

Te odiará aún sin saber que es hacia a ti a quién dirige el odio...y quizás este encuentre su camino en otras direcciones...cuándo piensas hacerte responsable de tus acciones?...Ese odio es el fruto del traspaso de tu envidia hacia otro orden de sentimientos...de tus convicciones retorcidas...

Encauza el odio hacia donde pertenece...anídalo en tu corazón pues es hacia a ti a quién está dirigido...no estás contenta acaso?...el más ferviente fanático de tus obras...de tus epitafios escritos a mano armada...te dedica el más idóneo de los sentimientos...

Fue ahí que lo decidiste...te acercaste a sus espaldas y le diste un tímido pésame...Shaka no te devolvió la mirada...absorto en las palabras impresas en la piedra grisásea que profesaban con la amargura de una roca congelada...

* * *

Mu echó un último vistazo a la ventana con la esperanza de que sus ojos estuvieran engañándolo por el arduo trabajo de la oficina. Pero aún después de insistir en que el invierno aceleraba la llegada de la noche, no pudo refutar a las agujas del reloj que marcaban con claridad las 7:20hs. A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz jovial de Milo saboreando el término de la jornada...mas en su mente eso no podía significar alegría pues estaba a pocos minutos de encontrarse nuevamente con Natsuki.

Por supuesto que había pensado y repensado durante el tiempo que lo separaba de la hora acordada en declinar la invitación...o al menos en posponerla...pero bajo qué excusa?qué motivo podría llevarlo a rechazar un recado que ni siquiera era de la incumbencia de Natsuki?...

La sospecha tejía sus hilos con agujas sabias y manipuladoras...a la vez que dándole soluciones bajo la forma de excusas...a la vez que instigándolo a que acudiera en última instancia por la mera corroboración de sus suposiciones...

Nuevamente sentía su universo desmoronarse por la incertidumbre...sentía que no podía erigir nada por sus propios medios sin que alguna de esas malditas inseguridades apareciera para derrumbarlo completamente...acabaría apoyándose en el vacío sino conservara como el vestigio de un suelo firme su compostura...

Tal vez la única salida era...darles una forma...moldearlas de tal manera que pudieran acomodarse...En ese instante todo se reducía a tomar una decisión...

La cita de Natsuki...resultaba casi como adentrarse en la misma boca del lobo...embadurnado de la forma más tentadora para ser devorado sin compasión...

Pero después de todo...y si era cierto lo del recado de Shaka?...Quizás la urgencia lo había obligado al rubio a dejárselo dicho a su esposa...pero allí surgía una nueva duda que probablemente desencadenaría en otra digresión de dudas mayores...

_-Tendré que ir entonces...no queda otra..._

-Ey Mu...te llevo con nosotros?Camus y yo ya nos vamos...son las 7:30hs...

-Eh?..ah-no…es que tengo que pasar por la casa de Shaka...su esposa tiene un recado para mí de parte de Shaka..

-Ah está bien...a qué hora tenías que estar por allá?...si nos queda de paso te acercamos no hay problema...

-No-está bien...es decir...no quiero molestarlos Milo...en serio...muchas gracias pero no te hagas problema...

-Sólo queremos que estés bien Mu...eso es todo...está bien entonces...pero prométeme que te cuidarás está bien?...

-Sí lo haré...gracias por preocuparte por mí...

-No es nada...adiós entonces!nos veremos más tarde!

-Adiós...saluda a Camus de mi parte!

* * *

En qué momento...cuándo-por...por qué no pude darme cuenta...tengo que regresar...Mu maldición!cómo he podido olvidarme de él!...esa perra maldita...es una asesina-ella...los mató...ella!...y yo..yo-he...yo estuve viviendo con ella todo este tiempo!sin darme cuenta!

En dónde tenía mi mente?...-_encerrada por supuesto...lo olvidaste?...cómo pasaste los últimos años de tu vida construyendo la intraspasable muralla?...yo estuve allí todo el tiempo...lo recuerdo perfectamente..._

CALLATE!no estoy de humor para escuchar lo que tienes que decirme!tengo que regresar...-_vamos busca el cigarrillo...lo habías estado guardando para este momento me equivoco?...oh...ups...acaba de deslizarse de tus dedos...es una verdadera pena...no puedes ni siquiera mantener tus dedos en una posición fija?..._

_ Yo supe que había sido ella años después del incidente...en realidad ni siquiera sabía que tus padres habían muerto...los míos jamás tocaron el tema desde que nos fuimos...pero sospechaba algo...me parecía muy raro que nos mudáramos de allí sin razón aparente...>>_

Puedo creer en lo que me dijo?...ya no sé ni qué pensar de ese hombre...se habrá arrepentido de corazón?...en el fondo sé que no soy capaz de perdonarlo...aún cuando le haya dicho lo contrario...-_y qué harás sino consigues un taxi?llevas esperando media hora al borde de la vereda y a penas han pasado dos o tres coches...a este paso llegarás al aeropuerto a las doce de la noche..._

Lo sé-Lo sé!y qué demonios quieres que haga?Está ciudad de mierda no parece querer verme feliz maldita sea!está empeñada en no dejarme ir!pero ni bien ponga un pie fuera de aquí jamás regresaré!

_ Desde que nos mudamos no volvieron a ser los mismos...y después de preguntar durante varios meses finalmente me lo contaron todo...ellos no habían tenido la culpa Shaka!intentaron detenerla!jamás pensaron que Natsuki fuera capaz de cometer algo así!...>>_

Claaaaro...entiendo el punto...y eso me da una razón para creer que no tuvieron nada que ver con su muerte no?...porque ellos lo único que querían era verte feliz Keisuke...y alejarte de mí...la peor desgracia de tu vida...-_deberías poner más atención a lo que estás haciendo...vas a dejar ir el único taxi que ha pasado por aquí durante toda la tarde...por qué no se te ocurrió llamar a alguna agencia?...jamás te había visto tan nervioso...ya no puedes pensar correctamente?vas a echarlo a perder todo de nuevo y no estaré aquí para ayudarte..._

Me estás convirtiendo en un paranoico...tú eres el que no me deja pensar con coherencia!...y además esas voces...la maldita explicación de Keisuke una y otra vez...crees que no le he asimilado todavía?...crees que porque me estoy dando cuenta de que he desperdiciado mi vida más de lo que por mi mismo lo he estado haciendo voy a quedarme quieto sin hacer nada..?

_ No me hubiera enterado que te casaste con ella si no hubiera sido por asiduo contacto que mis padres mantenían con tu tío...supongo que eso no significaba otra cosa que asegurarse que no te verían nuevamente a mi lado...un día simplemente llamó y dijo que te habías casado...te imaginarás mi sorpresa cuando supe que era ella...era ella!...y mis padres no dijeron o hicieron nada...y yo...yo no podía mirarte a la cara...no podía hablarte después de lo que había pasado...>>_

Y por eso no llamaste?...pusiste en peligro mi vida por una culpa que sólo te adjudicaste por vergüenza...porque no podías vivir creyendo que tú podías estar feliz a razón de mi desgracia verdad?...otro de esos manierismos arbitrarios...tan convencionales propios de una familia como la tuya...tan preocupada por respetar las normas éticas y sociales al pie de la letra...esas absurdas costumbres que están allí sin razón de ser...

Lo único que puedo hacer es llamarte Mu...siento que no puedo alcanzarte...no puedo detener el tiempo...y esa-esa maldita...no dejes que pase de nuevo por favor Dios...no otra vez no...-_tiraste el cigarrillo...tal vez quieras probar con cortarte algún pedacito de piel?a Mu le salía bastante bien...ah...pero probablemente el chofer te vea...mejor déjalo para otro momento..._

No por favor no por favor no por favor no por favor no por favor no por favor no por favor no por favor no por favor no por favor no por favor-vaaamos...marca de una vez bien el número!

**_Ud se ha comunicado con el 4863- 5476...en este momento no podemos atenderlo...después de la señal deje su mensaje y será atendido a la brevedad, muchas gracias..._**

Pip

Pip

Pip


	21. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

_Te contemplas al espejo por las mañanas y las tardes exponiendo al ambiente cargado de toxinas uno de bolsillo._

_Delineas tu rostro con cuidado polvoreándolo por aquí y por allá...llenando de color aquellas partes que son a penas un trozo de carne blanca en un cuerpo sin vida..._

_Sonríes en tu conformismo mientras reflexionas sobre tu situación...y cuántas veces y has comprobado que la edad te alcanzaba sin que pudieras detenerla?cuántas veces te has preguntado si Shaka podrá seguir queriéndote-como prefieres llamarlo- aún cuando sólo tengas para ofrecerle el agrietado rostro de una máscara..._

_Y te la quita y vuelves a ser tu misma por un segundo..._

_Y parpadeas con asombro por las ojeras bajo tus ojos...el cansancio de un asesino..._

_Y sientes que hay un ´´algodetrás tuyo... un desconocido..._

_Pero lo conoces...PORQUE TÚ LO MATASTE!_

* * *

Se rascó la cabeza y estuvo a punto de regresar sobre sus pasos. Estiraba el tiempo como un chicle que ha sido masticado por demasiado tiempo hasta convertirse en un asqueroso plástico insípido. El problema estaba en el protagonismo que había acaparado su esperanza ese día...uno de los más extensos de su vida por cierto. Si Shaka se apareciera justo en ese momento no tendría que lidiar con el desagradable encuentro que debía haber dado inicio hacía exactamente unos minutos...pero si le había dejado un recado era porque necesitaba que fuera recogido...no era cierto?

Después de haber girado la cabeza tantas veces en ambas direcciones de la vereda ya era capaz de decir sin miedo cuántas baldosas lo separaban del edificio contiguo...incluso cuántas lo separaban de cualquiera de las dos esquinas...Y podría continuar entreteniendo su mente con el curso inconstante de una polilla al calor de un poste de luz...pero...luego de observar su sentencia plasmada en el reloj 8:10hs anunció su presencia a la esposa de Shaka oprimiendo el timbre de su número.

Una voz femenina lo atendió del otro lado...

_Diga?_

-Señorita Natsuki?Soy Mu he venido...

_Ah por supuesto...pase por favor..._

El timbre sacudió el letargo de su cabeza. Su reacción no fue atraída por la inmediata necesidad de acudir al llamado de un Shaka impaciente por verlo...sino más bien repelida por el sonido furioso de una mujer que quizás aguardara una buena oportunidad para amenazarlo. Así y todo abrió la puerta sin mucha dificultad...camino por el largo pasillo hasta dar con la fila de ascensores y tomó el único que mantenía el servicio a los que aguardaban en la planta baja a ser atendidos.

Palpó su cara inanimada ante su reflejo en el espejo del ascensor, mientras sus manos se encontraban tras deslizarse indiferentes por el contorno de su rostro. Miedo Si las palabras pudieran ser representadas de seguro encontraría en algún diccionario una imagen de la expresión que cargaba en ese momento. Había visto esa angustia en un espejo suyo antes?...en el baño quizás antes de hacer explotar en sangre sus venas?Y ahora se daba cuenta que no había necesidad de un filo de acero para convocarla... el filo de la venganza era más peligroso y certero...

_Pero a qué le temes Mu?...qué puede hacerte esa mujer que tú no te hayas hecho?...Tú mismo intentaste arruinar la oportunidad que tenías pero no la ves ahí?...ahí todavía...Si tú que estás marcado por el instinto destructivo no has sido capaz de destrozarla...nadie lo hará..._

Y eso podía reconfortarlo?Con el conformismo de saberse el único capaz de dañarse fatalmente...dueño de una mente masoquista...capaz de autoinflingirse el peor de los castigos...No era un especialmente dignificante papel en su vida...pero en la inmediatez de un calmante funcionaba y más aún a la hora de manipular correctamente la actuación de un amigo farsante...

Un amigo que no era amigo de su esposo pero que debería aparentar serlo...

Después de luces intermitentes que mostraban la tenue luz que iluminaba los otros pisos, el ascensor se detuvo ante una oscuridad casi absoluta. Luego de abrir la puerta de rejas romboides estiró un brazo hacia la pared blanca tanteando la superficie ligeramente rugosa. Oprimió el diminuto interruptor rojo fluorescente que brillaba clamando atención a los visitantes y viró sus pasos hacia la primer puerta de la izquierda. Del otro lado no había voces...y sino fuera porque sabía que lo esperaban hubiera pensado que no había nadie allí.

No tuvo tiempo si quiera de pensar qué respondería a un cordial saludo cuando la puerta se abrió ante sus narices crispadas.

-Señor Mu!...vaya coincidencia!...justamente me dirigía hacia el pasillo...me permite salir?no me tardo...voy a dejar la basura...

-Sí!...disculpe...

Casi se podría decir que Mu saltó literalmente hacia un costado como un animal que teme ser acosado por un extraño del que no recuerda imagen alguna en su experiencia. La observó encendiendo la luz y dirigirse hacia una esquina en la que depositó la pequeña bolsa en el interior de una estrecho cuarto...y regresando sobre sus pasos sosteniendo aún entre sus escasamente pronunciadas mejillas una sonrisa un tanto exagerada.

_Una sonrisa rebuscada...como un vestido del que recién han quitado el polvo luego de haber estado muchos años sin ser usado..._

-Adelante señor Mu...

-Ud primero...

-No por favor...ud es el invitado...

Dio un paso al frente y sintió tras suyo...justo en el centro de su espalda en donde la espina dorsal emergía notoria bajo el trozo de piel...el roce de un objeto...una punta de la que a penas podía intentar adivinar su forma tras las gruesas capas de ropa que traía puesta.

-Qué-qu...

-Camine hacia delante por favor...no mire hacia atrás...

-Natsuki...

-CÁLLESE!...no le dije que podía hablar o sí?...ahora señor Mu...camine directamente hacia el sillón...ese que está cerca de la mesa ratonera...

-...-

-Y quiero que se quede ahí...quieto...sin intentar nada...entiende?...sin intentar nada...tengo un revólver entre mis manos en este momento...quizás saber que no sé usarlo lo aliviaría...pero me temo que no es el caso...ya lo he usado anteriormente...

* * *

_La esposa de Shaka era una asesina...La esposa de Shaka era una asesina?_

_En qué parte de la historia había perdido los estribos?...Qué entrelíneas no había podido descifrar para que la noticia lo sorprendiera de esta forma como lo hacen las novedades atroces?_

_Sino estuviera abrazándose entre trémulas manos rasgadas hubiera caído a pedazos...justo sobre la pequeña mesa de vidrio y el florero rococó...eructando sangre hasta por los ojos mientras la esposa de Shaka se desharía en risas..._

_Shaka vendría?...Dios sabe qué ocurriría contigo él si Mu se derrumbase...sus partes fijadas con pegamento escolar se mantenían juntas porque él no quería verlo deshecho.._

_La mujer regresó sin apuntar directamente ocultando la astuta posición de un buen tirador que enfunda su arma porque no la necesita...Sabía que el miedo lo controlaba...entumecía sus sentidos y lo hacía amoldable..._

_Se sienta frente él y sonríe...nuevamente de esa manera tan insulsa...invitando a sus dientes de un blanco de cepillo frotado arduamente a mostrarse sin vergüenza..._

_Suspira...aprovecha el silencio controlado...las palabras que sólo pueden ir en una dirección..._

_ Siempre supiste que no había recado para ti verdad?...por qué viniste entonces...Mu...?...tan importante es para ti Shaka que no podía esperar a que volviera...?...>>_

_No intenta siquiera despegar sus labios...el brillo metálico del revolver lo observa desde su descanso en el regazo de la mujer...ese que había sido disparado anteriormente...que había saboreado el olor que resultaba de la combinación pólvora-sangre..._

_ Veo que has entendido...es mejor que no hables...pero tienes derecho acaso a responderme?...a la mujer del hombre con el que estás saliendo?...POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!..>>_

_ Qué has hecho sino molestarlo con cosas del pasado...eres una mugrosa piedra en el zapato...y así y todo Shaka está contigo...alguien tiene que hacerle notar que está volviendo a cometer el mismo error no crees?>>_

_Y ahí aparecía de nuevo el nombre de la "K" mayúscula...como si no bastara sentirse opacado por el abrumador pasado del hombre que amaba tenían que recordarle que en muchos aspectos siempre sería un substituto..._

_ Vaya vaya...por qué pones esa cara?parece que alguien sabe bastante sobre el pasado de nuestro niño querido me equivoco?...por supuesto que no...jeh...pero dime algo...te contó quién mató a sus padres?...no verdad?...>>_

_Sus padres...?...mu-e muertos..._

´´-...Un día no lo encontré más en el hospital...se lo habían llevado...no sé qué pasó con él...pero los padres de Keisuke...ellos...ellos querían venganza...y...y yo...me di cuenta demasiado tarde...´´

_Recordó la voz adherida al tubo...ligeramente ronca...casi hablando mientras en los rincones de su boca se amontonaba el humo y alguna bebida alcohólica que lo solidificaba...la angustia que jamás iba a poder ser arrullada entre sus brazos..._

_Los padres de Keisuke quizás...?...Shaka jamás le había dicho que sus padres habían muerto!_

_ Veo que no llegaron a esa parte de la historia...sabes?si yo no la hubiera presenciado personalmente con seguridad jamás hubiéramos llegado a ella tampoco...Tú sabes como es él...tan reservado como pueda soportarlo...>>_

_ Peero...volviendo al asunto de la muerte...ves este revólver que está aquí?...él tuvo los honores...Yo los maté...dos pájaros de un tiro...bueno de dos...jajajajaj...>>_

_Sus músculos se tensaron inmediatamente respondiendo al estímulo sin notarlo concientemente...su respiración incrementó su velocidad como si quisiera adoptar el ritmo de su corazón...dos sonidos que se hacían uniformes y retumbaban en su cabeza como un zumbido estremecedor..._

_Shaka...lo sabía...y...y...aún...por qué..._

_Sintió cómo sus glándulas habían drenado de repente toda su saliva dejando un áspero sabor de sequedad que se expandía hasta su garganta..._

_Sus padres...pero él se había oído tan triste..._

_ Ahh...pero no te desilusiones!...Shaka no lo sabe...cómo crees que él podría estar con el asesino de sus padres?jajaja...comprendo de donde sacas esas ideas...Shaka está medio loco pero aún no ha llegado a ese punto...justamente si estás tú aquí y yo aquí ahora...es para devolverle la sanidad que tú le has arrebatado...>>_

_ Todo este tiempo no hizo más que culpar a los padres de Keisuke...Keisuke...el hombre por el cual abandoné todo...jajaja...quién iba a pensar que terminaría quedándome con su ex...por un maldito asesinato...unas mugrosas piedras que debían ser removidas...eso hice sabes?...las quité...y no hubo nada más que pudiera cubrir el vacío que dejaron en su hueco...>>_

_ Sniff...sniff...traté todos estos años de...de...tú sabes...de estar con él...y ni siquiera lo quería!..lo hice por él!...aunque ahora...ya no me queda nada sin él...NO permitiré que me lo quites!>>_

_El teléfono sonó..._

_Era la voz de Shaka suplicando al contestador que alguien lo atendiera...justo ubicado en un largo estante sobre la cabeza de la mujer..._

-Natsuki?Natsuki estás ahí?...por favor respóndeme!...estás ahí?...estoy regresando llegaré los más pronto posible!...Natsuki?


	22. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Se sentía observado...traspasado por miradas impersonales que hacían de su angustia a penas reprimida un libro abierto. Y podían leer a través de él...pero en realidad no era más que su conciencia que desplazaba un recuerdo sonando como una alarma en su cabeza...

_No dejaré que esto ocurra de nuevo!...no puedo permitirlo...no...no..._

Y si miraba con sus ojos y no con su pensamiento...detenidamente en los detalles de las caras de las personas...podía distinguir a su tío...Shion...

Pelo verde ligeramente desalineado luchando entre ondas verdes mientras el viento las amontonaba unas sobre otras...Acusándolo en una mímica excelente...aquella que no necesita un relleno de palabras para ser comprendida...

_Es tú culpa Shaka y tú lo sabes!...tú eres la principal causa de la muerte de tus padres!_

En algún otro rincón cerca de las tumbas...otros tíos...a penas desencajados del paisaje como un foco estropeado por lágrimas que no dejaban contemplar con detenimiento la escena...Todos y cada uno formando una bruma de pensamientos...de ganas de gritarle en la cara y golpearlo...de acusarlo y descargar su furia contra el único que podía haber detenido la tragedia...

La bruma se disipó ya no había nadie...sólo el espejo retrovisor del interior de un auto y una mirada fija en el camino...su mano apretada al celular que aún llamaba y un sentimiento de pena irreparable.

_No dejes que esto suceda...no por favor...no...no..._

El conductor debió haber notado una especie de ajetreo en su comportamiento puesto que echaba vistazos momentáneos que cada vez se hacían más prolongados. Shaka temía que pudieran llegar mucho menos que a tiempo si el hombre continuaba desconcentrándose tan constantemente con lo cual se limpió las huellas de sudor en su cara, se acomodó en el asiento suspirando ligeramente y puso en funcionamiento una de sus máscaras perfectamente diseñadas perfectamente para la ocasión. Así debía ser...ya estaba nuevamente con las facciones que afirmaban el temple de todo buen hombre negocios.

_Maldita sea!que alguien me conteste!_

El contestador se escuchó. Al menos aún estaba cuerdo como para reconocer su voz afelpada por el tubo mientras saludaba cordialmente al sujeto que había dado con la grabación del teléfono. Luego el timbre de tres campanas y el silencio del buzón de voz que aguardaría por su recado hasta pasados unos minutos. Shaka aguardó con la impaciencia tirando de su voz...quería decir algo...pero sabía que era inútil gritar al silencio de la grabadora...si Natsuki no había contestado era porque no estaba...o...

_Maldita sea Natsuki contesta!Cómo puede ser que no se encuentre en casa a estas horas?Qué estará haciendo que no atiende el teléfono!_

Fue como traspasar una barrera de sonido. Invisible pero infranqueable...y su voz salió disparada como un resorte hacia el otro lado notándose más desconcertada de lo que hubiera querido...

-Natsuki?...Natsuki...estás ahí?por favor respóndeme!...Natsuki por favor...sé que estás ahí...levanta el tubo por favor...necesito hablar contigo...Vamos por favor!

_Levántalo maldita perra del demonio!maldita asesina!juro que te destrozaré si le haces algo a mu!...me escuchaste?levanta el condenado tubo!_

No quería sonar desenfrenado...No debía mostrar que lo sabía...sino todo estaba perdido. Qué mejor razón para un asesino mantener bajo una amenaza constante una mentira insoportable...qué tortura sería capaz de figurarse en una mente retorcida incontenible mientras Mu aún estaba del otro lado...tan lejos de él y de su protección...Con la mera noción de un pasado tortuoso pero no de un peligro aún latente...

-Natsuki...levanta el tubo..._Levántalo Levántalo Levántalo Levántalo Levántalo Levántalo..._

Pero la magia de palabras repetidas que presionan al destino para que cambie el dictamen ya no le funcionaba desde hace tiempo y su voz se fue apagando con la sentencia del reloj hasta que desde el otro lado se oyó el juez imparcial del teléfono palpitando como un corazón desnutrido...el grito ahogado de un mudo perdido en la red telefónica pidiéndole que se resignara...

Tu...Tu...Tu(patético el sonidoXDD...:P)

* * *

-Era Shaka...verdad?

Natsuki regresó del baño..extrañamente se había ausentado minutos antes de que el contestador escupiera el mensaje a punto de ser grabado. Incluso el más sagaz de los ciegos podría haber notado que había reconocido el número por el identificador de llamadas...y ahora lucía ligeramente turbada...desgreñada...cubierto su rostro por pequeñas gotas de agua a medio secar.

Mu no movió un pelo. Impávido como una estatua de sal simulando su color diáfano si era posible...Lo cierto es que se le daban bien los colores del espanto. Combinaban con su pelo dándole un aspecto de una etérea muñeca de porcelana lila...digna de contemplar por quienes no se detenían demasiado en las razones de sus emociones.

-Contéstame cuando te lo pido...aún no te he cortado la lengua si mal no recuerdo...

La muñeca se sacudió ante el bramido y viró su cabeza con lentos y espaciosos movimientos. Abrió la boca y la cerró hasta que por fin ese movimiento se transformó más que en un vano intento por sacar algo de sus cuerdas vocales.

-Sí...él...Supongo...no-dijo quién era...creo que era Shaka...

-Veo que conoces...bastante...bien la voz de Shaka...Hay alguna explicación para eso?...

-...-

-Pero no quieres decírmela verdad?...porque si lo haces...tal vez decida matarte...más prontamente...de todas maneras no es necesario que lo digas tampoco...sé que él te ha llamado...y no necesariamente por asuntos de...´´amigos...

-...-

-Maldita sea con ese Shaka!qué demonios quería ahora?...por qué tiene que molestarme ahora?...Ni siquiera me dijo a dónde iba y pretende que voy a estar a su disposición cuando quiera?...

Presionó el botón ´´replaycon su índice decorado en un rojo brillante y después recostó su cuerpo contra una porción de pared cercana al teléfono. Y ahí estaba Shaka de regreso...de nuevo el tono de su voz trágica...de nuevo el sentimiento de separación que lo atropellaba...y Mu quiso taparse los oídos pero estaba paralizado...

_-Natsuki?...Natsuki...estás ahí?por favor respóndeme!...Natsuki por favor...sé que estás ahí...levanta el tubo por favor...necesito hablar contigo...Vamos por favor!_

-Shaka...me está buscando?...no es posible...él nunca...por qué se preocuparía por mí?...

Echó un vistazo a Mu reconociendo en su locura que las estatuas hablaban...pero no obtuvo respuesta de aquella...que sólo tragó un poco más de saliva y continuó con su inactividad de supervivencia.

-Le has dicho hoy que venías?...se lo has dicho maldito!...Será mejor que por tu cabeza no estés mintiendo...

Entonces reapareció en escena la necrofilia metalizada en un negro brillante con punta fina. Apuntando a su dirección mientras cuidaba que su dueña se tomara el tiempo necesario para discar el número del celular de Shaka sin tener que estar preocupándose por una posible desobediencia de Mu. A esa altura ya resultaba innecesario...incluso cuando vio su única oportunidad escapándose por la rendija del baño...no pudo mover un músculo.

-Shaka?

-Natsuki?...Natsuki eres tú?…gracias a Dios que me llamaste... mierda!

-Qué quieres...?

-A qué te refieres?

-Es que...nunca llamas preguntando por mí...es extraño...no me has dicho tampoco a dónde has ido...

-No te lo había dicho?...estás segura?...un viaje de negocios eso es todo...Lo que me pareció extraño fue no haberte encontrado...estabas en casa verdad?

-Por qué preguntas?Por supuesto que estaba aquí!estaba en el baño!...vas a dejar de dar tantas vueltas y decirme para qué me llamaste?

-Para saber cómo estabas!...y...quería saber si nos has visto a Mu...hoy... _ si no le has hecho nada...>>_

-Mu?...tu...ejum…tu compañero de trabajo?...qué hay con él?...porqué...podría yo haberlo visto...?

-Pues...Mu...no sabía que yo estaba por irme...y yo le pedí si podía pasar por casa a recoger un proyecto...

-No sabía?...no sabía?...y por qué está aquí eh?por qué está aquí?

-Está allí?Es-tá...allí... _ mierda!MIERDA!...no es posible!... >>_Qué hace allí?...qué tiene que ver eso con que supiera o no?...es decir...justamente esperaba que acudiera...podrías...pasarme con él?

-NO!...De ninguna manera!...me crees tan estúpida como para no haberme dado cuenta de tus mentiras?...Bueno...te tengo las buenas nuevas Shaka...lo tuyo y lo de Mu se va a terminar hoy!

-Natsuki...no es...no es lo que...!

-Callate!Esto lo hago por vos sabés..!...sniff...sniff...voy a sacarte esta basura del camino!...

-NOOO!Pará Natsuki!qué...qué vas a hacer?...hablemos primero...por favor...! _ ya lo sé...ya lo sé...no quiero saber...no quiero!>>_

-No tengo nada que hablar con vos!...sniff..sniff...voy a matarlo...como cuando...como...los maté...lo voy a matar!

_ Y quién es el estorbo aquí?...tú o ese hombre...cuántos años has buscado su felicidad y no has podido más que arrancársela...?...quién es el estorbo aquí Natsuki?>>_

-Natsuki por favor...te perdono...te perdono...no lo mates por favor!no lo mates!

En unos días...ha logrado lo que tú no has podido en una vida...incluso perdiéndola no le darás nada...pero al menos...al menos ya no estarás ahí para molestarlo...verdad?>>

-Yo...yo...sniff...sniff...Yo!...

_ Si matas a alguien siempre terminarás debiendo por la vida del muerto y por la vida del vivo...Son él o tú...Mu...o tú...ambos no pueden hacer feliz a Shaka...>>_

-Tengo que matarlo!Es mi deber!...como tu esposa!...porque quiero que seas feliz!...Yo!

-NO NATSUKI!

**SHAKAAA!**


End file.
